Green Flames
by Electra Raven
Summary: Roxas, a shy innocent boy with a troubled past, has no friends. Then he meets a beautiful boy with harsher troubles than his own, yet born with a wonderful gift. The two become friends and change each other's lives. Forever.
1. Introduction: Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story

Introduction: Rain

_Rain pounded down on the pavements of Twilight Town,the sky dark with night. In a small alleyway,a young boy ran through,soaked wet and breathing hard from running. And fear. A woman's shrill voice was heard somewhere nearby._

"_**come back here you little insect!!"**_

_The boy ignored her and hid in a small corner behind a litter of trash cans and boxes. He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face into his arms,trying to drown it all out,trying to make her go away. A woman sped by,almost tripping on her feet a few times,and she stank of alcohol. He shivered in fear,embracing himself closer,but since he was obstructed from view from all the trash,she didn't see him. Instead she passed by,yelling for the young boy in her drunken haze._

_The boy sat there,and looked at his palms with his sad, emerald eyes, his soaked, dark red hair falling over his face. The rain pelted down on him,darkness all around him. He looked down at his hands in sorrow and fear,and he asked..._

_  
_

_why?_

_Why him?_

_He continued to stare at his hands,as if trying to find some reason,some type of answer,or hope..._

_...but nothing came. so he just stared at his hands,for no particular reason._

_and he stared..._

_and stared..._

__

and stared...

__

..until suddenly,

_a small light hit his face,and his glistened emerald eyes widened...  
_

_because right in the palm of his hands,reflecting off of his green eyes..._

__

.....was a tiny,bright flame.

_

* * *

_

_A/n: Coming soon. I'll update the first chapter as soon as I'm sure its ready to be posted. Hope this story doesn't suck too bad. Its my first Fic. Reviews would be nice! _

_Thanks,_

_Electra_

* * *


	2. Innocence

A/n: another chap!! I dedicate this chapter to reddoggie for her review!!especially cause it was my first! thank you!! now here is where the story KINDA chap was just the intro. well, hope this story goes well and that you all enjoy it! I would love to get more reviews as well, cause I like to hear from my readers! ok,enough of me,and now to the story! )

* * *

Chapter 1: Innocence

Sunrise rose over Twilight Town, the sun's soft, orange light climbing over its buildings, stone pavements, and walls, and its tall clock tower, giving the peaceful town a soft, orange glow like always. There were few townsfolk on the streets, for it was early morning, and many were still in there beds.

In one the many caramel colored apartment buildings, through a big window, was a the kid-sized bed right next to it, and in it sleeping peacefully was a small, blond boy about the age of 5, not making a sound except for his soft breathing. He laid there all cuddled in his black sheets decorated with yellow stars, holding a stuffed moogle doll in his arms. Seconds later, his bedroom door opened,and in stepped a pretty, brown haired woman.

"Roxas, sweetheart,time to get up." She replied with her soft, angelic voice as she gently nudged the small boy's shoulder. Roxas softly groaned, pulling the cover over his head while still holding his doll.

"....I don't wanna go to school." He whined,his voice almost a whisper.

"Roxas honey.." his mother replied,gently pulling the cover down so he can show himself,and began brushing his soft blond locks with her hand in a sweet mother-like way."You have to go to school...I know its your first day,and it does sound scary to go to a new place by yourself, but you'll have a lot of fun and make lots of friends. Wouldn't you like that?"

Roxas, hid his face in his pillow, and shook his head quickly. His mother sighed, and asked "Remember what I told you the night daddy went away? That we must be brave,and pull through together?"

Roxas slowly removed his face from his pillow, blinked, turned to his mother with his innocent blue eyes, and did a small nod.

His mother smiled."Well,you gotta be brave now and pull through, ok? For me?" Roxas sat up on his bed. He looked down, and then hugged his mother tightly, nodding again.

"Okay, mommy." he said,then pulled away. "But can Cookie come with me?" he asked, snuggling his stuffed friend in his arms. Roxas always had Cookie, his beloved moogle doll that he had since he was a baby, with him. He never let it go.

"Of course he can. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked with a smile, as the small blond boy climbed out of his bed, holding his moogle,wearing his dark blue pajamas with small trains imprinted all over it.

Roxas smiled widely,his big blue eyes beaming as he looked up at her. "Sea Salt Puffs! I want Sea Salt Puffs!" he exclaimed excitedly, hopping on his toes.

His mother laughed softly, and took her son's small hand. "Sea Salt Puffs it is."

"Yaaaay!" He cried happily,completely forgetting about school for the moment, jumping up and down as he followed his mother while holding her hand.

They both left the young boy's room, the door closing softly, as the sunlight's small rays continued to filter through the now quiet, vacant room.

* * *

A/n: thats it! hope you enjoyed it at least a little! don't worry things will get more interesting in the next chap,lol. I'll defitnetly try to update tommorow,or maybe tonite,cause i really am enjoying writing this fic! anyways,thanks for reading,and reviews would be nice! :)

~Electra

p.s. if this story is kinda looking wrong or something,its cause fanfiction is giving me a hard time and the fic isn't looking right! sorry! Dx i've tried to fix it!


	3. Beautiful Pyro

A/n: Well,here's the next chap! not much goin on,but the next chap it certainly will! hope you guys enjoy this one a bit!

* * *

Chapter 2: Beautiful Pyro

The morning sun shown over Twilight Town brightly,warm and soft,as Roxas and his mother stepped out of their apartment building and headed towards her dark blue car. Roxas was already fully dressed,holding Cookies tightly as he climbed into the backseat with the help of his mom. They soon took off,heading towards Twilight Elementary School.

As they drove through the town,Roxas looked out the window with his curious blue eyes,watching as the towns members went by their busy day. Nothing much happened in Twilight Town. It was a peaceful,tranquil town.

Minutes later, the car halted to a stop,and Roxas saw the school building looming over him. He was scared.

"C'mon Roxas. It'll be okay." His mother assured him as she opened the backseat car door. She held his hand as he hopped down from the car seat onto the pavement. "I'll take you to where your class is,and then mommy's gotta go to work,ok?" Roxas softly nodded,held his Moogle doll tighter,and went inside through the double doors with his mom,hand in hand.

Minutes later they arrived to the large classroom,and went inside. There were many young children like Roxas' age sitting on the carpet with their legs crossed, facing the teacher,who was a young lady with black,short hair. As soon as the two stepped through the door,they all turned to look at them. Roxas immediately hid behind his mother,only peeking from behind her with his big blue eyes.

"Why hello! You must be Mrs. Strife. I'm Mrs. Humble,but you can also call me Yuffie." Replied the teacher,as she stepped up to Roxas' mother, shaking her hand. She then looked down at Roxas with a smile,and bent down on her knees." and you must be Roxas. Nice to meet you. How are you?" she asked nicely. Roxas just hid his face behind his mother's leg.

"He's just very shy,and kind of afraid of people." his mother explained.

"Well,I'm sure he'll open up eventually, and make some friends soon. It just takes some getting used to. Right Roxas?" She asked again,trying to get him to speak. Roxas just hid. Mrs. Humble simply smiled, and stood up. His mother nodded.

"I sure hope so. Well,I must go now." She turned and bent down to the blond boy. "Roxas honey,mommy's gotta go. You be a good boy and listen to your teacher,okay?" Roxas shook his head,looking at her with his scared blue eyes, and hugged his mom.

"I don't want you to go mommy!" he whispered. "I wanna go with you!"

She slowly shook her head, hugging him back,then pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. "Roxas you can't come with me. You gotta go to school. You're gonna be alright,don't worry sweetheart. Mommy will come pick you up later today,okay? Remember,be brave."

"ok." he answered,and slowly nodded with a sad look on his face,hugging his doll. He was still scared and worried. He never went to school before.

"Thats a good boy. See ya later,honey." She replied as she kissed him on the forehead,and left. Roxas watched her go,her brown long hair and pink skirt swaying behind her,as the classroom door slowly closed to a complete shut.

"Okay Roxas, now go sit somewhere on the carpet,where ever you like,ok?" The teacher told him with a kind smile as she walked back to the front of the classroom. Roxas stood there and looked at all the children nervously. Some of them looked at him,while others just payed attention to the teacher or somewhere else. Roxas took a step forward slowly,slightly shaking,and just sat down near a older boy with a black beanie on his head. The boy glared at him,and gave Roxas a dirty look. The small blond shifted farther away from the him,intimidated. The boy with the cap just looked away with an evil smirk. Roxas sat by himself,embracing his moogle,looking down at himself sadly.

*~*~*~*

After class,all the kids went out to the playground,giggling and laughing. Except for Roxas. He was completely quiet as he walked outside, sitting down in the grass,away from the rest of the playing children. The small boy just stayed there in silence, sadness on his face as he hugged his doll tightly. He didn't like school. None of the other kids liked him,and he didn't like them. His mom wasn't around either,and he missed her a lot already. He just wanted to go home...Roxas eyes began to fill with tears when all of a sudden something red caught his eye,and he looked up.

There sitting on the merry go around,all by himself...was a slim,lanky boy with spiky,blood red hair that went in all directions,and went a bit down his back. Roxas stared,transfixed. He wore black cargo jeans,a red shirt,a black jacket over it,and black converse sneakers. The boy just sat there,playing with something in his hands that Roxas couldn't see from where he was. The redhead payed no attention to anybody or anything. He seemed occupied with what he was doing,looking down at his hands.

Curious about the boy,Roxas got up and walked up him,holding his doll tightly against his small chest. Hearing the blond's nearing footsteps,the taller boy's head turned at Roxas' direction.

Emerald faced sapphire.

Roxas continued to stare at the older boy in the eyes,as he did the same. Emerald green. They were such beautiful eyes, Roxas couldn't look away. Until the corners of the redhead's lips raised into smile, and Roxas looked down at his feet shyly,blushing. Hearing the boy standing up, Roxas looked back up at him. He was certainly taller,with Roxas' head only reaching up to the redhead's chin.

"Hi." Said the older boy,looking down at the blond with a grin.

"H-hi...I'm R-Roxas.." He replied back nervously.

"I'm Axel,got it memorized?" The redhead said while pointing to his forehead. Roxas giggled at his catch phrase. "....You're cute."Axel stated simply with a big smile. Roxas blushed and smiled back up at the older boy with beaming, big blue eyes. Roxas liked him. He was different than the other kids. Axel seemed nice,at least to him he was. Not to mention he had beautiful red hair and pretty green eyes.

Roxas, now feeling more confident with the older boy, held up his muggle doll at Axel's face,and told him "This is Cookie! He's my best friend! He says hi!"

Axel blinked in surprise,and grinned. "Hey there Cookie." Roxas smiled and hugged Cookie. Then he looked at Axel's hands, blinked, then looked up at the redhead curiously.

"What were you doing with your hands?" He asked,tilting his head sideways, his adorable eyes looking at Axel in wonder. Axel eyed at Roxas, his jade eyes boring into his baby blues, filled with mischievousness.

"Playing with fire."

* * *

A/n: well there ya go! the next chap will have a bit more excitement! aren't Roxas and Axel just cute together? :3 i'll be updating again tonite or tommorow! anyways,hope you guys can give me some more reviews! it would encourage me to write more!)


	4. Friends

A/n: Woot another chap!! here's where it gets a little more interesting! and i'm so happy i got more reviews! I dedicate this chapter to ARTT, Foxyaoi123,reddoggie, and skyflytt! thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! sorry for the shortness of the chaps! hopefully this one's a bit longer...Now on to the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends

"Fire?" Roxas blinked,wondering what the redhead meant when he said he was playing with fire.

Axel nodded,and replied "Here, I'll show you." Axel cupped his hands,and Roxas bent forward to look....

"Don't talk to that freak!"

Roxas turned quickly at the sound of a young male voice to see the boy with the black cap from the classroom. A purple haired girl and a black haired boy stood behind him. "The name's Seifer." spoke the black capped boy.

"...Freak? Whats a freak?" asked Roxas, looking at him, then at Axel,who was currently glaring at Seifer.

"He is, stupid!" Seifer answered,nodded at Axel. "He plays with fire. Thats not normal,is it guys?" The two kids behind him nodded in agreement. "He'll probably try to kill people by burning them alive." Then Seifer glanced down at Roxas,and gave him an evil smirk. "And you're a wimp. Stuffed animals are for babies." Roxas frowned,stepping back from Seifer and squeezed his doll tighter.

"Cookies is not a stuffed animal!" Roxas cried,his blue eyes watering. "He's my friend!"

Seifer and his friends laughed. "Really? Well then let me meet him!" Seifer joked as he yanked the moogle out of Roxas arms.

"Cookie!! give him back!" Roxas cried out, reaching out on his toes toward his doll,but Seifer held it out of reach, holding it above him. Seifer laughed at Roxas' face and shoved him roughly to the ground, making him cry.

"What a wimp! Say goodbye to your stupid doll los-" He was soon interupted by Axel tackling him to the ground, his small fists slamming down on the other boy's face. Seifer cried out in pain,and struggled to get Axel off. Roxas stared, tears on his face. The other 2 kids watched in shock at Seifer losing. Suddenly, Seifer screamed, and Axel moved off him, holding Cookie in his hand.

The young bully sobbed,and held his arm,which had a small burnt mark near his elbow. "Don't mess with Roxas or me, got that memorized!?" Axel yelled loudly, glaring down in anger at the boy.

"Y-y-you....FREAK!" Seifer shouted at him,as he got up and sped off with his two buddies.

Axel laughed. "Nice comeback genius!" he called out in sarcasm, then turned to Roxas, who was crouched on the floor, tears stained on his small face, blue eyes looking up at Axel. The redhead smiled down at him, and held out his hand to the younger boy. Roxas stared at it for a minute, then took hold of the surprisingly warm hand,and was pulled up. Axel let go and held Cookie out to Roxas, replying "Here's your friend back."

"Cookie!" Roxas squealed happily with a smile,and immediately grabbed his doll back, hugging and snuggling his face into it. He looked back up at Axel with his aqua colored eyes. "Thank you." Roxas replied softly.

"No prob-" All of a sudden Roxas embraced Axel tightly, his face tinted pink, as his cheek pressed softly against the redhead's small chest,which was very warm. The older boy blinked, looking down at the blond...and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, hugging him back.

Roxas looked up at the taller boy with his sapphire eyes."Why did you...help me?" The redhead gave him a soft smile,and answered "Cause you were the only one who's nice to me."

Roxas smiled back up at him. "You're the only one who's nice to me too."

Axel grinned "Thats cause you're cute!" he teased as he ruffled the small boy's blond hair. Roxas giggled, and beamed up at him, looking into his jade eyes.

"You're pretty." Roxas quoted,watching those glinting emerald eyes stare down at him.

"Hey!" Axel contorted in a frown. "I am not! Girls are pretty, not me!"

Roxas giggled in response, pulling away and teased "Yes you are! You're very,very pretty!" running away playfully.

The redhead laughed at the blonde's antics as he chased after him. "Come back here Roxy! I am not pretty! I'm gonna get you for that!" he countered, playing along as he ran after the small blond. Axel, having long legs, caught up to Roxas in a matter of seconds and swiftly wrapped his lanky arms around him from behind, lifting him up a inches off the ground. "got you!" Roxas squeaked in surprise, and since Roxas was a bit heavy for Axel, he lost his balance and fell backwards, with Roxas on top of him.

The blond turned to face the redhead, and they both blinked at one another. The two burst out in laughter,like they were best friends for years even though they just met. After a minute or two their laughing soon died down,and they just laid there quietly.

"Axel?" Roxas spoke out.

"yeah?"

The blond got off him and sat beside the redhead, looking down at his elder,who was still laying there with his hand behind his head."You said you were playing with fire. What did you mean?"

Axel's emerald eyes gleamed in excitement,and his lips broadened into a wicked smile. "of course," He replied, realizing he completely forgot about it after the fight with Seifer. "come closer so I can show you." He sat up and cupped his hands together as if holding water, and Axel stared into them. Roxas immediately bent forward, staring into them as well. Nothing was happening.

"I don't see anything.." Roxas quoted, glancing up at Axel's face.

"just wait a bit." Axel spoke softly, his face scrunched up like he was in pain,but he was actually just concentrating,staring into his hands. Roxas looked back into his hands,watching intently. Suddenly, a small,tiny red bead sizzled inside Axel's palm-

"Roxas! Axel!" A woman's voice cried out,and the two boys looked up, interrupting them, and the small light disappointed. It was Mrs. Humble walking towards them. "The bell has rung little ones. Time to go back to class!" she told them with another kind smile.

Axel frowned at her. "I'm not little." Roxas just nodded.

"of course Axel. You're a big boy." She smiled sweetly. "Now c'mon. Let's go inside now." The teacher turned and headed towards the building.

"C'mon Axel! We can have more fun inside!" Roxas said happily, running towards the building as well. The redhead just huffed at the teacher and shoved his hands in his pockets, following the small blonde.

The rest of the school day went well. Roxas and Axel sat near each other the entire time, talking, playing,or just sitting alongside each other listening to the teacher as she taught her class. Well, Roxas was listening. Axel just sat there ignoring her while picking his nose or daydreaming about whatever while he laid his head on his hand, the elbow of the arm on his crossed legs. The small blond would look at him and laugh softly every time Axel made a funny face at him playfully.

The day soon ended, and it was time to go home. Cars parked out in the front of the school, and many of the small children ran out to go home with their parents, who were waiting outside for them.

Axel and Roxas walked out as well. The blond saw his mother walking towards him with a gentle smile on her beautiful face. "Mommy!" he cried gleefully, running out towards her while holding Cookie in his hand. They both embraced tightly, his mother kissing him on the forhead. Axel just watched with a sadly, his hands in his pockets. Roxas turned towards him and smiled hopefully at the older boy, looking up at him with baby blue eyes. "Can we play again tommorow Axel?"

"yeah,of course." He nodded with a cheeky grin. Roxas smiled cutely, his blue eyes beaming cheerfully, and he hugged Axel tightly, then let go as he took hold of his mother's hand.

"Come on Roxas. We gotta go home now. Mommy's gotta make dinner." Roxas' mother told him as she petted his soft hair.

"ok!" the young boy nodded. "Bye Axel! See you tommorow!" He waved as he walked to the car with his mother.

"Bye Roxas." He spoke quietly,watching as the car drove away. After a few minutes, he turned, and began to walk along the sidewalk, dreading home along the way. A small hint of fear thudding in his heart, but a smile crept on his face as well, for inside, he felt more happy than afraid.

Happy, that finally, for the first time in his life, he made a friend.

* * *

A/n: there it is! i'll try to update again tommorow! next chap is gonna be more interesting. Seifer's such a jerk,isn't he? lol i loved writing Axel goofing off in class! xD oh and btw they are all in kindergarten lol! well,thanks for the support you guys,and see you next chap! i really am enjoying writing this story! ^_^ and as always, Reviews would be great and encouraging! )

byz,

~Electra


	5. Father

A/n: Hiya there! wow chap.4 already! I give lots of thanks to those who reviewed! it was fun reading them! ok, I warn you now that this one is quite sad! but it does have a little bit of humor in it! This one will tell you alot about Axel! but its the longest i've written so far as well. Sorry if its not long enough! D: I tried! anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Father

The next day, the two friends again played and had fun together at school,enjoying each others company. After their classes ended for the day, the two boys said farewell to each other again, Roxas going with his mother, and Axel walked home.

The redhead took his time,walking slowly with small fear, hands in his pockets. _This is gonna be hell. She's probably drunk again, and can't wait to kick my ass, like always._ He gruffly thought,then sighed miserably. _I wish I was with Roxas...his mom looked really nice..._

He soon arrived at his destination,which was a small, dingy looking house with faded,white paint peeling off the walls. Axel shuddered, and went inside. The place looked the same as the outside, Faded white paint and the tiles on the floor a dirty, dark blue. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes stung the air, as usual. The entire house was a complete mess,with beer bottles, clothes, and other random junk laying around. Since his dad died, Axel's mother never cleaned, cooked, or did anything, except drink, smoke and act like a total bitch.

_Oh thank god. She's probably asleep. _He thought with relief at the quiet and stillness of the living room, where no one was there except him. Axel sighed and headed for the stairs, when his foot made a small _crunch_ from stepping on a bag of potato chips lying uselessly on the ground. _SHIT! _

"**Where the hell have you been boy?" **

Axel turned to his left at the sound of a raspy, feminine voice, to find a pale skinned, black haired woman standing lopsidedly in the small kitchen. Tifa, his mother. Her brown eyes were slightly red from alcohol, her long, raven black hair a mess, and in her hand she held a beer can. Axel gulped, saying nothing.

She glared at him in disgust, as she slowly stepped toward him, trying to keep her balance. From the looks of it, she was obviously drunk. _Ugh..she smells like it too.._

" **I said, where the hell have you been? Or are you too stupid to answer?" **she mocked, her sunken eyes glaring down at him.

" A-at school, mom." _duh._ Axel replied nervously, looking down as he stepped back from her.

" **look at me when I talk to you!" **she snarled, and grabbed a fistful of her son's red spikes, yanking his head back roughly as he squeaked in pain. **"You should of arrived home as soon as you got back from school! Where were you!?" **

" No where! I-ah! I was walking home! I swear!" he cried painfully, his eyes shut tight in tears. His small hands were clasped around his mother's pale wrist, trying to make her let go of his hair, but to no avail. "P-please! Just l-let go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Tifa snarled **"you're just as pathetic as your father."** and shoved him to the floor with the hand that held his red hair,letting him go. Axel's hands clamped on the spot that she pulled on, his eyes shut tight from the stinging pain. **"Take that long to get home again, and you won't HAVE any hair! You hear me!?" **she yelled, kicking him.

"Y-yes!" he whimpered frightfully in pain. He cautiously stood,and looked up at her with scared emerald eyes, his face stained with tears.

"**Look at you.." **she hissed as she examined him, taking a drink from her beer can, **"How is it that you're more prettier than me? Huh? HUH!? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE BEAUTIFUL!" **

_oh god,she's nuts and she's gonna kill me! _Axel winced at the woman's drunken, yelling rant, stepping back from her. Her brown, red swollen eyes glared furiously at him. **"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!" **She yelled as she lunged at him, but the young boy dodged her and ran upstairs. **"GET BACK HERE!"**

Axel ignored her, entered his room, and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly in fear and panic. Not hearing anything, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply in relief, his forehead laying against the wooden door. _I guess she's too drunk to care much about chasing me..._

Taking a deep breath, Axel slowly turned and slid to floor with his back against the door, and sat there quietly.

His room was small in average, decorated with a faded red carpet ( his favorite color), faded white walls posted with old rock star posters, a twin-sized bed with black sheets, a mini closet in the far right of the room, and a small, cream colored night table with a picture frame sitting on it.

Axel stood up and walked toward the night table, gently picking up the small frame. His jade eyes skimmed the photo sadly. It was a picture of a tall,lanky man with long red hair tied in a pony tail,wearing a red button up shirt and tattered dark blue jeans, with a big, goofy smile plastered on his face. His dark blue eyes gleamed happily at the camera,as if looking back at Axel. His green eyes moved lower on the picture, to see a small, spiky red haired boy, his goofy smile similar to the older man's. His small hand was held by the man's much larger ones.

"Dad..." Axel whispered sadly, sitting down on his bed making a small _creak._ His forefinger softly tracing over the man's face, and with closer inspection he could see the tattoos under each of his eyes...

~_flashback~_

"_Daddy, did those hurt?" asked a younger Axel, pointing to the older redhead's tattoos on his face._

_He laughed, his voice light and soft,but with a young feel to it. "Yes it did kiddo. Hurt like Fu-I mean it hurt a lot. But it was worth it. Makes me look cool." He smirked with a wink of his blue eyes. _

_Axel gasped and bounced on his father's lap excitedly, "Can I get one!?Please!?"_

_The man grinned. "Sure you can." he replied as he ruffled the boy's red spikes._

"_Yaaay!" The small boy cheered happily,throwing his arms in the air._

"_Reno! Don't tell him that! He is NOT getting tattoos! Especially on his face!" Tifa scolded, entering the room with her arms crossed._

_He chuckled "Relax babe. I was only kidding yo." he jested, grinning at her. _

_She huffed, but eventually smiled back at him while shaking her head, and walked back into the kitchen._

_Reno grinned back toward his son and whispered "Don't worry. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. You'll get your tattoos." He winked at him again, and Axel giggled in his hand._

"_RENO!"_

_The two redheads laughed._

_~End Flashback~_

Axel sighed miserably at the memory as he continued to look at the photo of him and his father. _I miss him so much...why did he have to die? Its not fair..._

A tear fell on the framed glass, slowly sliding down on Reno's face. Axel laid down on the bed, placing the picture frame next to him. He reached under his pillow,taking out a small black lighter. Decorated on it were realistic looking flames. He caressed the smooth surface with his fingers, his sad emerald eyes looking down at it. Remembering what Reno taught him, he flicked at the switch of the lighter expertly with his thumb, and a small flame danced from it...

_~Flashback~_

_Reno lazily sat on the porch, lighting a cigarette between his lips with his favorite lighter. Axel sat next to him,staring at the flames decorated on the small igniter with his big green eyes. The older redhead snapped the small gadget shut once his cigarette was lit._

_He noticed the boy staring at the lighter, and grinned down at him. "Like my lighter kiddo?" Axel nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty cool." Reno commented, examining the small item. " The flames on it is what makes it my favorite. Totally bad ass, yo." _

_Axel cocked his head to the side. "Whats a bad ass?"_

_Reno blinked at him, then laughed half-heartedly," Nothing,nothing. Don't tell your mother I said that." _

_Axel nodded,and continued to stare at the neat looking small lighter. Reno smiled down at him, then held out the small igniter to the small redhead. "Here, keep it. Its yours." _

_Axel's emeralds widened as he looked up at his dad. "Really!? I-I can keep it?" _

_Reno smiled affectionately at him with gentle dark blue eyes. "Of course you can kiddo. You're my favorite little redhead. I wouldn't give it to no one else." he told him, placing the lighter in Axel's small hands. The small boy looked down at it in amazement, as if it was the best toy in the world. Then he looked up at Reno with a huge adorable smile on his face. "Thank you daddy!!"he cried happily, embracing the taller redhead's neck affectionately, who hugged him back._

"_I love ya buddy." Reno exclaimed, ruffling the boy's spikes as he continued to embrace him. Axel laid his head against his father's shoulder. _

"_I love you too daddy." Then he blinked, realizing something. "But what if I burn myself daddy?"_

_Reno gave him a sad smile. "You won't kid. You won't." _

_Axel looked at him quizzically. "whatta ya mean?" _

_Reno looked away, his smile faded, and took the cigarette out of his mouth, puffing out smoke. "Let's...not talk about it right now,okay?" he asked him, turning to look back at him with sad blue eyes._

_Confused. the young boy nodded"Okay daddy." and laid his small head back on his father's large chest. Reno just stroked his son's soft red hair peacefully._

_~End Flashback~_

Tears slid down from Axel's jade eyes, looking down at the small igniter as the small flame danced on it, glowing softly in the darkness. "Dad..." he picked up the frame, staring down at Reno's smiling face. "...I miss you..." he whispered, wishing that maybe the man in the picture could hear him. "You were right too.." He whispered, putting his forefinger in the small fire emitting from the lighter, feeling its warmth, but felt no pain. "It wouldn't burn me."

Axel turned off the lighter, closing it with a small _click,_removing his finger. "and now I know why." He whispered,mostly to himself. "I was born to control fire, dad. I wish I could show you." Sad emerald eyes looked at Reno again, a tear falling down from one of them. "You'd think it was so cool..."

He sniffed softly,and curled into a ball on the bed, holding the picture frame and the lighter between his arms, and gradually feel asleep in the dark, cold room, all alone.

_Reno turned, his long red ponytail swaying in the wind, a big smile gracing his handsome face, his deep blue eyes showing affection. _

"_I love ya buddy."_

* * *

A/n: Poor Axel and Reno! T_T They were so close to one another... but again things will get better for Axy! lol Reno's a bad influence. xD I do love Reno. He's my other second fav redhead! anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chap! I will try to update again soon, but I don't think today. I haven't typed the 5th chap yet either, but I defitnetly will get started on that soon! Anyways, please review! :) I enjoy hearing your opinions!

~Electra


	6. Accident

A/n: Hey there fellas! another chap! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! I loved reading them!!:D I dedicate this chap to all of you guys! But I also dedicate this chap to FrozenIfrit on deviantart! she did a cosplay pic of Axel for the Intro,and it looks so cool!! I have the link to the photo on my profile, so you guys should check it out! She does awesome work!X3

Anyways, this chap is also kinda sad, and I'm sorry its kinda short! D: well, enough about me and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5 : Accident

"Roxas honey, how was school today?" Mrs. Strife asked her son cheerfully,as they entered their small apartment building, holding the blonde's small hand.

Roxas beamed happily up at her. "It was fun mommy! Axy is a really cool friend!"

"Axy?"

"Well his name is Axel, but I like to call him Axy like he calls me Roxy! he showed me how to draw fire today,and he said I can draw good! Me and Cookie really like him!" he exclaimed happily, bouncing on his toes while holding the stuffed moogle doll in his hand.

Aserith chuckled softly with her sweet voice as she bent her knees to the boy's level."I'm happy to hear that Roxas. Sounds like you've made a great friend. Now how about you and Cookie go wash your hands while I go make you dinner,hmm?"

The small boy nodded excitedly. "Ok!" and ran towards the bathroom, Cookie flying behind him in his hand. His mother smiled and turned towards the kitchen, passing by a picture frame on a white cabinet in the living room. She glanced at it and picked it up slowly.

It was a photo of her dead husband and Roxas' father, Cloud. He was standing in a field in front of a orange tent, smiling handsomely, his blond hair shining in the sun. His blue eyes glowed of happiness as he carried a equally blond baby in his arms. The smiling baby was holding onto a moogle doll. Cookie. That was the day Cloud went camping with Roxas, who was just a baby. Aserith slightly smiled, looking down at the picture with her sad eyes. She could still remember the day Cloud brought Roxas his small friend...

~_Flashback~ _

_The door of the house opened as rain poured through the doorway, and a broad shouldered man stepped in, his black raincoat dripping wet, holding a black briefcase._

" _Cloud, honey! You're home!" Aserith exclaimed, a beautiful smile spread on her face as she embraced him tightly. _

_He gave her a loving smile,wrapping his strong arms around her. "I'm missed you so much, sweetheart." he whispered, his voice deep,yet soft._

_Aserith sighed dreamily against his shoulder. "I missed you too." They both soon separated,and they gave each other a sweet kiss on the lips. "So how was work?" She asked, as they both headed for the kitchen after Cloud hung his dripping raincoat in the coat hanger._

"_Boring as usual. The boss sure knows how to give interesting speeches." he said sarcastically, following her with his briefcase in hand._

"_Dada!" happily cried a small,blond infant in the baby stool, his tiny arms reaching up towards his father with beaming blue eyes._

"_Ah, and how's little Roxas doing?" he laughed, picking up his son in his arms, cradling him._

_Aserith smiled as she chopped a tomato. "Oh he's doing wonderful! He was crying earlier cause he wanted his favorite treat, cookies and milk as you already know, so I gave him some." _

_Cloud chuckled, kissing his son's forehead. "Quite the cookie lover aren't ya? I don't blame ya, mommy can make some good cookies." _

_Aserith smiled, switching to chopping lettuce, as Roxas chided in "Momma mwakes the best cwookies!" _

_Cloud laughs, goes into the living room,and sits down in his comfy chair, placing Roxas on his lap. "I got ya something today sport. Hope you like it." he told him,opening his briefcase, taking out what would be a moogle doll. Aserith entered the room, curious, and smiled at the adorable doll._

_The baby boy gasped "Ooh me like! Me like!" reaching out towards the doll with his short arms. Cloud gave him the doll, and Roxas hugged him tightly. " I wuve him dada!" _

_His father smiled affectionately at him. "Glad you like him little guy." _

_Aserith smiled softly at him and Roxas. "Where'd you get him? Its quite a cute little doll." _

"_Oh he was a doll that our company was gonna make, but the boss decided not to. Kids weren't gonna like such a boring doll, he says." Cloud scoffed. "What an ass. But I guess its a good thing in a way. Roxas now owns a one of a kind doll." He commented with a grin._

_Aserith nodded with her gentle smile gracing her face. "I suppose you're right."_

"_So Roxas. What are you gonna name him?" Cloud asked the small blond. _

_The small infant blinked, looking down at doll as he chewed on the edge of his cookie. A few seconds later, he exclaimed "Cookie!"_

_The two parents laughed. Cloud smiled at Roxas proudly, ruffling his blond hair gently._

"_Cookie it is."_

_Roxas blinked up at him and smiled braodly. "Daddy?"_

"_yes?"_

"_I wuve you." he said, and hugged his father's neck._

_Cloud smiled, embraced the small boy, and kissed his small forehead. "I love you too Roxas." _

_Aserith simply smiled at them._

_~End Flashback~_

Aserith sighed sadly at the memory, placing the frame back on the small cabinet.

"Mommy, me and Cookie are done!" Aserith turned to see Roxas smiling up at her with his big blue eyes, holding Cookie's arm with his hand.

Aserith petted his soft blond locks affectionately, saying "Of course honey. Now lets go eat dinner." She told him with her angelic voice.

After the two had dinner, Aserith took her son to bed, read a him a bed-time story, gave him a goodnight kiss, and left the room so he could sleep.

A minute later, Roxas hugged his doll tighter, afraid of the darkness in his room, the only light coming from the moon hanging in the night sky. He looked out his window, watching the rain pelting against the glass, and a distant memory suddenly crawled into his mind, one that happened just a year ago...

~_Flashback~_

_It was raining hard that night, thunder boomed from the sky. Roxas was laying on the soft carpet in the living room, drawing with his many crayons that were in a pile next to him. His mother was sitting on the couch, reading a book. A soft, orange light emitted from a lamp on a small table near the couch._

"_Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" asked Roxas, looking up at his mother._

_Aserith gently set down her book on her lap and smiled softly. "He should be coming home soon tonight darling. He has been away on a long business trip remember? It could take him a bit to arrive home. But he did call yesterday night, saying he's already driving home,so it shouldn't be too long." _

_Roxas nodded with a cute smile, and held up his drawing of three figures with smiley faces on them. "I wanna show him the drawing I made! Its of you, me, daddy, and Cookie!" He explained, pointing to each of the figures with his small forefinger._

_His mother's smile widened, and she caressed his hair with her smooth palm. "Thats a wonderful drawing Roxas. I'm sure daddy would love it." Roxas smiled wider and continued to draw contently._

_Minutes later, the phone rang in the kitchen. Aserith looked up, wondering who could be calling at this time. She got up and walked over to the kitchen, answering the call. "Hello? Yes this is Aserith. Who is this I'm speaking to? ....Twilight Town hospital? Why are you-" suddenly she turned silent,and Roxas looked up at her direction, curious at what was going on. He went over to the kitchen, only to see his mother covering her face in her hands._

"_Mommy? Whats goin on? Mommy?" Roxas face blinked up at her in confusion, pulling slightly on her dress. She removed her hands, and he saw tears on her face, her eyes showing sadness._

_Roxas' face turned to worry, his sapphire eyes sad. "Mommy why are you crying? What's wrong mommy?" _

_Aserith wrapped her arms around his small form, gently laying her wet cheek against his blond head. "Oh Roxas!" She sobbed. "Its your f-father. He got into a car accident while driving home a-and...he died...broke his neck..." _

"_W-wha? Daddy's...gone?" He whimpered, tears starting to form in his sad blue eyes._

_His mother held him tighter, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm afraid so,honey..." _

"_NO!" Roxas cried out, and dug his face against his mother's chest, sobbing loudly as tears streamed down his cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry Roxas...I'm so sorry..." she whispered to him. They both embraced one another in the kitchen, crying softly together._

_~End Flashback~_

Roxas sniffed, a tear rolling down from one of his blue eyes, and he hugged Cookie tighter in his arms. He laid there crying quietly, listening to the rain coming down harder outside his window.

* * *

A/n: Poor Cloud and Roxas! T_T The flashback was gonna be more sad actually. Cloud was in the hospital and Roxas and Aserith were gonna be there with him. They were gonna say goodbyes and I love yous, but I just couldn't do it. It was too sad! I don't want it be too much like a soap opera(Can't stand those) anyways. Don't worry guys, there will be no more drama for now. The next chap will be more positive and happier, cause its gonna be about Axel and Roxas together!^_^

well, again thanks for the great reviews, and I always try to answer them when I can! :) I will update again soon as well, I just gotta write the next chap. I've been busy with work is all. Review plz, and bye for now!:)

~Electra


	7. Fun

A/n: WOOHOO FINALLY ANOTHER UPDATE!!! :D Thank you all for your wonderful reviews last chap! I really enjoyed replying and reading them! 8D

Man I have been so busy with stuff, and I also had writer's block! but I did it! This chap was a challenge to write,and I worked hard on it. Its long too. well, hope you guys enjoy this! A new, surprise character shows up in here too! I dedicate this chap to Akuroku Day! Happy Akuroku Day to you all!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Fun

The next morning soon began, the sun rising slowly over Twilight town, the orange color crawling over its buildings. Sunlight filtered through Axel's small window, hitting his sleeping face. Emerald eyes fluttered open, and he sat up on the bed groggily. He looked out his room to see the sun partly hidden behind the clock tower, and realized...it was time for school. Axel smiled, excited about school for the first time in his life, and he knew one reason why...

Roxas. He couldn't wait to see his cute little friend.

The pyro hopped off the bed, grabbed his lighter to show it to the blond, and ran outside his room to the bathroom. Moments later, he was dressed and ready for school, so he headed downstairs to the living room. He saw that his mother was asleep on the couch, her arm falling off the side. A new pile of beer bottles littered the floor next to her, as usual.

Axel gulped, going into the kitchen to grab a donut from the fridge, and left through the door with much haste, not wanting to be around when his mother woke. He breathed in relief, and began walking to school while eating his breakfast.

Thoughts began to plague the redhead's mind, and he remembered the days when Reno would drive him to school on his motorcycle. It was so much fun, especially back then, when Axel didn't like school. He had no friends, and he was always teased for his naturally red, spiky hair. Riding with his dad on his bike always took his mind off of it...

_~Flashback~_

_The wind whipped the tall, lanky redhead's ponytail behind him as he drove his black motorbike through the streets, the engine growling in acceleration. Reno looked behind him, to see his son, Axel, smiling in excitement, his small arms wrapped around his waist, his small body pressing against his father's back. His spiky crimson hair danced back with the wind as well._

"_Having fun kiddo?" He called behind him._

"_Yeah!" Axel called back, filled with exhilaration of the ride. Then a grin spread on his face. "Daddy lets go faster!!" he yelled joyfully._

_Reno threw his head back laughing, his ponytail flying behind him, and pressed his foot harder on the petal of the bike, quickly picking up speed. Axel held on tighter, and they speed off into the streets, laughter filling their lungs, having the time of their lives..._

~_Flashback~_

How he missed having those wonderful rides with his father. Reno would take him where ever he went with his bike, when Axel wasn't at school. But now...it was different. He had to walk to school, but at least now he had a friend. Roxas. _That_ _little cutie makes everything better_, Axel thought with a grin as he finished his donut.

The school building soon came into view, and he saw cars, parents, teachers, and many children like him in front of it. Axel was soon among the crowd, looking for his friend. His jade eyes caught one little kid in particular, even though it wasn't Roxas. The blond boy's hair was in the style of a mullet, and he had greenish blue eyes. He hid behind his father fearfully, whom was dressed like a hippie with long blond hair.

_Pfft. He looks like a wimp. _Axel thought, unimpressed. He was kinda cute though, with his big, scared, ocean blue eyes.....but Roxas was definitely cuter. He turned to continue his search when a familiar voice called to him.

"Axey!!" Cried out Roxas as he ran towards him, his doll Cookie swaying behind as the blond held its small arm. Axel smiled broadly as the boy embraced him tightly, he doing the same. "I missed you Axe!" The younger kid exclaimed, blue eyes gleaming with admiration as he smiled up at him.

"I missed ya too Roxy." Axel replied, smile on his face, emerald eyes sparkling back at the blond.

The school bell soon rung, the small students and the grownup teachers piled inside. The two separated, and Axel held out his hand to the small blond. "Lets go inside and have some fun Roxy."

Roxas nodded excitedly, taking Axel's palm in his. "Yeah! Lets go Axey!" The redhead laughed as they sped inside together, each holding each other's hand.

Class started normally, and all the children sat on the carpet, playing and talking to one another. Axel and Roxas sat near each other like always, as the pyro whispered jokes in his ear, both of them giggling.

"Alright everyone. We have a new friend today." Announced Mrs. Humble, who held the small hand of the mullet boy Axel saw earlier. The blond's eyes showed nervousness and a small hint of fear, his hands folded behind him. "This is Demyx, class. Everyone say hello and be nice." she spoke kindly. The whole class greeted him, except Axel who wasn't paying much attention, just dully tracing fire patterns on the blue carpet.

"Pick where you wanna sit, sweetheart." The teacher told him, and sea green eyes searched around the room nervously. All the rest of the children were sitting on the floor, their legs crossed in Indian fashion. He decided to just lie by himself, away from the rest of the kids. Mrs. Humble then began with her class lecture on painting.

"Axey..." Roxas whispered to the redhead.

"Yeah?" asked Axel as he stopped his drawing and grinned at his friend.

"Lets sit near Demyx. He looks lonely and scared..." He softly stated, looking towards Demyx with pity.

Axel frowned. "But I don't wanna sit near him. I don't like him. He looks wimpy too." He looked towards the mullet boy, only to see him sitting there, moping and looking very tense.

"But Axey..." Roxas countered, "I kinda like him..He looks nice...pleeeaaase?" He begged, pouting his small lips with big sapphire eyes.

The redhead blinked down at the blond. _Damn it! Why does that have to be so cute!? _He sighed, giving up, and grumbled " Alright, fine. We'll go sit near him."

The two boys silently crept towards the blond, and sat right next to him, Roxas near Demyx's left, and Axel on Roxas' left. The mullet boy nervously flinched at their closeness, and eyed them fearfully.

Roxas shyly smiled. "H-hi. I'm Roxas."

Demyx gulped "I-I'm D-Demyx." Axel didn't say anything, ignoring him. Roxas nudged him a little.

The redhead sighed. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" he said with a bored expression. Demyx slowly nodded, intimidated by the older boy.

Roxas softly giggled, explaining "Don't worry about Axey. He just doesn't like or care about anybody except me."

"O-okay...I-is he gonna...b-burn me? A boy named Seifer said he controls fire and likes to b-burn people. H-he said you both w-were...jerks."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Axel interrupted him, his green eyes glaring. " The only JERK around here is him! I only burn anyone who messes with me or Roxas. ESPECIALLY Roxas! Got that MEMORIZED!?" the redhead warned, anger rising. Demyx's eyes widened in fear, and he scooted back a bit.

"Axel!" Roxas cried in a whisper. "C'mon Axey, be nice! He won't do anything." he said pleadingly. Axel huffed and looked away. Roxas sighed "Axey's right. He won't hurt anybody, as long as no one hurts me or him. Seifer said that cause Axey burned him when he picked on me and Cookie. He called Axey a freak too." the blond explained, frowning.

Demyx nodded. "I-I won't pick on or hurt anybody."

Roxas smiled. "Me and Axe won't either. We just wanna be friends!"

Demyx smiled for the first time that day. "Yeah. Me too! ...um, by the way, who's Cookie?" he wondered.

The short blond held out his doll in front him. "This is Cookie! He's my best friend!" Then he paused, turned to Axel, and hugged him. "Axey's my best friend too." A smirk spread on the redhead's face, ruffling Roxas' blond locks.

Demyx nodded and looked at Cookie. He kinda liked the doll. "Hey Roxas...can I hold Cookie?" The blond frowned, still embracing Axel, and shook his head.

The taller blond pouted. "Aww. Just for a sec? Please?"

Roxas shook his head again. "Only me and Axey can touch him."

"but-"

"He said no, got it memorized?" Axel cut in with another glare.

Demyx flinched at Axel's response, then sighed, disappointed. "Okay..."

"Alright class." The teacher spoke out, finished with her art lecture. "Today we will be painting! You can all paint whatever you want. Just have fun!" She smiled, and all the kids cheered and went off to the already set up art supplies on the tables.

The three boys got up, and headed for a table as well, sitting down. Roxas turned to Axel, asking "What are you gonna paint Axey?"

Axel shrugged. "I dunno. I don't like painting much. Fire I guess...or maybe, I should paint you." He grinned at him,emeralds gazing into baby blues. Roxas smiled with a blush. Demyx just blinked at the both of them, then set forth on his painting.

" I know! Lets paint each other!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly.

Axel smiled at him. "Good idea." and they set off on their work.

A minute later, Roxas cut the silence. "Um.. Axey? Can you teach me how to paint fire? Its harder than drawing it..." Roxas asked bashfully.

Axel grinned "Sure Roxy. I'll show you." He took a paintbrush, dipped the brush in red paint, and placed it in Roxas' hand. Then Axel leaned over the blond, his left cheek close to Roxas' right, and laid his warm hand over Roxas' hand holding the brush. "You just have to draw the curves of the fire, like this..." He lead the hand in curvy lines, drawing a swirling fire onto the page. "See?" Roxas nodded, blushing at how close up Axel was, and how his hot hand was on his as he directed it over the fiery painting. He could feel the warmth of his skin, his heated, moist breath hitting against his cheek. Then the blond smelt the pyro's musky scent...Cinnamon, with a hint of smoke. Roxas quietly breathed in the smell. It was wonderful and a bit intoxicating.

" There." Axel spoke softly, his hot breath touching Roxas' cheek, releasing his hand and the blond stared at the painting before him, forgetting about Axel for the moment.

"Its beautiful.." Roxas whispered. Lines of red swirled and curved upwards on the picture, imaging fire. Roxas smiled up at him. "Thank you Axey."

Axel smiled back. "No problem Roxy."

Minutes later, Roxas finished the picture Axel helped him with, and he showed it to the redhead. It had Axel near the big flames, as if he was controlling it. Roxas stood next to him along with Cookie, holding his hand. The older boy grinned. "I love it Roxy. Its awesome. You certainly captured my amazing self. And you look cute too." He commented with a green eyed wink at the boy. Roxas giggled, his cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Thanks Axey! I'll wait till you finish yours now." he told him, and played with his Cookie meanwhile.

Soon the redhead finished his painting as well, and showed it to Roxas, who smiled widely. It was a child-like painted picture of Axel and Roxas, with him holding Cookie. "Its wonderful Axey! You even drew Cookie! I love it!" He embraced Axel again, who smiled and hugged him back. _He's so cute and easy to please....I really do like him. _He thought contently.

Roxas let go and turned his attention to Demyx. "What are you painting Demy?" He asked curiously.

The mullet boy smiled. "Its you, Cookie, and me riding a dolphin in the big ocean."

"Wow thats cool! I like it! But where's Axey?" He wondered, his aqua eyes searching the picture. Demyx gulped, and his greenish blue eyes glanced at Axel. The redhead sat there all bored, as he burned a sheet of painting paper to entertain himself.

"Oh, uh, he- I haven't finished yet..." He lied.

Roxas smiled, replying "Oh ok! Well I can't wait when you do!" Demyx grinned slightly.

The truth was...Demyx didn't really like Axel. He was pretty, VERY pretty, with his beautiful red hair and sparkling jade eyes, but he was kinda mean, and he seemed...unsafe. He liked Roxas a lot more. He was cute, nice, and had a cool doll, which he wished he could hold. It seemed so soft...he glanced at Roxas, who was laughing with Axel, then at Cookie, who was held tight in the blond's arm.

He reached down slowly, wanting to touch the doll's soft head...just a little...touch...

"Ah!" Roxas gasped, as white paint spilled on his doll. Demyx pulled back quickly, to see that his other arm had tipped the cup containing the paint.

"Oops! S-sorry Roxas!" He cried out apologetically at the blond. Then he swallowed nervously in his throat.

Axel stood up and glowered at him, fists clenched.

"O-oh no!" Roxas cried. "C-Cookie got p-paint on his face!" His eyes began to tear up, and he started to sob.

The redhead looked to Roxas weeping and the wet doll, then back at Demyx, eyeing him more fiercely. _This kid's a wimp AND a klutz! _Axel thought, dumbfounded.

I-I'm sorry! I-it was an accident!" Demyx stuttered, worried he would get in trouble. He did a quick look at the teacher, to see she was busy helping another little boy at one of the tables. But he was more scared of Axel. He hoped he didn't burn him...

Axel huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. " Just...don't do it AGAIN, mullet boy!" he growled, trying to contain his anger. He then faced Roxas, trying to console him.

"Roxy, its okay. I can fix it, don't worry." Axel whispered soothingly.

Roxas blinked up at him, tears in his sapphire eyes. "Y-you can? H-how?"

"I'll show you." Axel gently took the doll as Roxas let him, and he put one finger on Cookie's white, paint-stained eye. Heat radiated off his finger, and the paint began to melt off the doll's face. The blond's blue eyes widened in amazement as the paint completely disappeared, and the face was back to normal.

"Wow! Thats so cool! How did you do that Axey?"

Axel shrugged with a grin. "I dunno. I just can. I read one of my mom's books on how to remove stains and stuff when I was bored one time too."

Roxas smiled happily at him, and wiped his tears away with his arm. "Thank you Axey. You're the best." He whispered, wrapping his arms around him yet again. He loved hugging Axel. He was fun to hug, and not to mention he was really warm.

Axel smiled, embracing him as well. "No biggie Roxy. But nah, you're the best."

Roxas pulled away, grinning cutely. "Nuh-uh! You're the best!"

Axel gave him a sly smirk. "No, you are." He then dipped his finger in blue paint, and poked Roxas' small, cute nose. "And now you have paint, just like Cookie did."

"H-hey!" Roxas giggled, and decided to dunk his hand in the paint, and pressed it on Axel's shirt, making a purple hand print. "Now you do too!"

Axel's eyes widened, glancing down at his shirt, then up at Roxas. A mischievous grin grew on his face. "Oh its on now, Roxy!" The two plunged their hands in the colored cups and immediately started a paint fight, splashing each other with colors.

Demyx on the other hand, sat there moping again for the accident he caused earlier. Axel looked up at him, smirked, and splashed yellow paint on his shirt, laughing "Looks like mullet boy has paint too!" The mullet boy gasped, looking at Axel and Roxas who were laughing at him. He slowly smiled, especially at the new nickname Axel gave him, and grabbed a cup of green paint, splashing it on the redhead's shirt, making him squawk in surprise as he bounced back. Roxas burst out laughing again, and Axel smiled wickedly at Demyx.

The three were soon developed in a war of splashing and throwing paint at each other while laughing hysterically. The whole class gaped in amazement and shock at the scene, but a few giggled. Mrs. Humble quickly went towards them calmly, smiling at their fun.

" Okay guys, now thats enough. No more of the paint war." She spoke kindly. Neither of them hearing her, Roxas grabbed another cup of yellow paint, and spilled it all over the redhead's hair. Axel laughed yet again and spilled a cup of red paint on Roxas' head. Demyx just laughed at the two of them, who then threw green and pink paint on him, all of them continuing with their laughter.

" Boys!" The teacher called out, trying to contain her own laughter of the silliness. "T-thats enough!"

"Yipe!" Roxas squeaked, slipping on some paint on the floor, and falling right on top of Axel, who fell with him.

Roxas giggled, straddling Axel on the ground, who was smirking up at him. Roxas smiled down at him, exclaimed "You have yellow hair now like me!".

Axel raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing, eyes shut tight. " We-hahahaha-we both have each other's hair!" He cried out, pointing to Roxas' now red hair, still laughing. The younger boy blinked quizzically down at him, touched his hair, and saw red paint on his fingers. Realizing he was right, he soon joined in Axel's laughter.

Demyx merely smiled at the two, but mostly at Roxas. The teacher soon came in the scene, small smile on her face as well.

"Alright boys, thats enough painting for today. Now get up and go wash in the restroom." Roxas got off of Axel, and they both stood, their laughter now gone, but smirking instead.

Demyx looked up at her, surprised. "We're not in trouble?"

Yuffie shook her head slowly. "No, you're not. You guys were just having fun. Now go clean yourself up Demyx. Don't worry about the mess. The janitor will clean it up." She then faced the rest of her class. "alright everyone. Put away your supplies, so we can go outside to the playground!" The whole class cheered in excitement and did as they were told.

*~*~*

The three boys all headed outside to the merry-go-round, where Roxas and Axel first met. The redhead held the small blond's hand, saying, " C'mon Roxy, I wanna show you something."

Roxas' eyes widened in surprise. " Oh ok! Show me, I wanna see!" Axel grinned at him.

"Roxas? Can I...talk to you first?" Demyx shyly asked, his big, green blue eyes looking at Roxas hopefully.

Roxas smiled up at him. "Ok! I'll be back Axey!" Axel nodded, and the two blonds went to the monkey bars to speak in secret.

" Ok Demy, what is it you wanted to tell me?" He smiled widely up at him. Demyx was a bit taller than Roxas, but he was shorter than Axel, who was the tallest kid in the class.

Demyx took a deep breath, his eyes showing anxiousness. "I think you shouldn't be friends with Axel."

Roxas' smile immediately faded, and he blinked. "....Why?"

"Because...I think he's dangerous. and mean. He controls fire, Roxas. He could hurt someone. He is kinda strange...he looks..different from everybody else. Maybe...maybe Seifer is right. Maybe he is a dangerous...." The mullet boy bit his lip, " Freak." He stared cautiously at Roxas with his sea green eyes.

The blond glared at him. " You...you're just like the rest of them!!" He yelled. "Axey is only dangerous when he wants to be! I think its cool that he controls fire, especially cause no one else can do that! and he would never hurt me, cause me and him are friends! He's mean to everybody except me cause I'm the only one who likes him and understands him! I'm happy he looks different!!"

Tears fell from Roxas angry blue eyes, glowering at Demyx, who gulped. "You know why Axey's so different!? CAUSE HE'S MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ANYBODY HERE!!!" he screamed, pointing at Axel.

Demyx looked at the redhead sitting on the merry-go-round, watching him play with something glowing in his hands, and after a few seconds, he realized, Roxas was right...he was beautiful. Axel's blood red hair swayed gently in the wind, like flames dancing, the spikes slightly moving. His emerald eyes sparkled at the light in his hands, a handsome smirk on his face...

Yes, Axel was different, but in an amazing and beautiful way. He could control fire, which was something no one in the world could do, and even though it was dangerous, it was a beautiful gift like no other. He was fun, funny, mischievous, sly, smart, and he was the most prettiest boy in the school, no, in the entire town. Maybe the world.

And Roxas was the one Axel chose to be his friend. Demyx's sad eyes looked down in shame. He now wished he was the one who was close to the redhead....

The blond sniffed, wiped away his eyes, and turned to head for his friend.

"Roxas wait!" Demyx called to him, walking up to the small boy, who looked up at him with a frown. "You...You're right. I-I'm sorry. I was...thinking like the other kids." Demyx whispered sadly. "I think Axel is cool too."

Roxas stared at him with a blank look on his face, his sapphire eyes watching sea green ones. A gentle smile grew on his face. "I forgive you Demy. No more saying bad things about Axey, ok?"

Demyx nodded. "Ok. so...we can still be friends, you, me, and Axel?"

Roxas nodded quickly. "Yeah!" The two smiled at one another, and went to the redhead.

Axel faced the two blonds, pocketing his lighter that he was playing with earlier in his pocket. He planned to show it to Roxas later, when they were both alone, since he only wanted him to see it.

"Ok Axey we're done talking! What is it that you wanted to show me?" Roxas asked excitedly.

The pyro grinned. "I'll show ya later Roxy." he answered, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Roxas pouted. "Awww! Oh alright. You better not forget Axey!"

"I won't Rox, don't worry. Now...what should we do? I'm bored..."

The blond scratched his head. "Umm...I dunno..."

Demyx blinked, and an idea popped in his head. "How about we play hide and seek?"

Roxas hopped up and down. "ooh! ooh! Lets play that! Sounds like fun!"

Axel shrugged. "Sure,why not." He thought the game was kinda childish, but whatever Roxas wanted to do, he did too. Besides, he thought chasing the cute little blond sounded like fun.

"I wanna count! I wanna count!" The short boy chanted, and they all agreed. Minutes later, Demyx and Axel ran to hide in the nearby trees and bushes surrounding the playground. Roxas counted slowly one to ten, covering his face with his doll, Cookie.

"10!" The boy called out, removing the doll from his face. "Ok I'm done counting! Here I come!" he began to look for his friends, walking among the few trees and shrubs silently, his big blue eyes searching.

Then he caught front part of a black sneaker partly hidden behind a tree. Axel's shoe! "There you are!" Roxas cried, lunging at the article of clothing.

He grabbed the shoe, only to find it wasn't attached to no foot. It was a trick! Axel had fooled him. Roxas smiled. _He's good. _He continued on his hunt, holding the redhead's shoe along the way.

A half hour had passed, and yet no sign of red hair or a blond mullet. Roxas was beginning to feel lonely and miss Axel. He pouted with a sad face. "Where are you Axey?" he spoke softly to himself. He stood in front of a bush, ready to give up...

"GOT YA!" yelled a familier voice as someone from the shrub behind Roxas pounced on him, the shoe in his hand flying in the air.

"EEP!" The blond shrieked as he fell to the ground, the mysterious person following suit. Roxas blinked up to see Axel smirking down at him, as he straddled his small waist. Roxas shoved his shoulder playfully, exclaiming " Cheater!" giggling with a smile, and they began to laugh.

As they're laughter soon died down, the redhead replied " I may have cheated, but I still got you Roxy. Got it memorized?" he smirked, poking Roxas' tummy. The blond giggled, squirming slightly. Axel raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is Roxy-kun ticklish?"

Roxas gasped. "N-no!"

Axel smirked mischievously. "Yeeeaaah you are!" he teased, and began wiggling his fingers against the boy's small belly.

"Wha-hahahahaha!" Roxas cried out in laughter, squirming at Axel's touch, short legs kicking in the air. Axel began laughing as well, tickling him more harder, moving to his sides. "Hahahaha-Ax-hahaha-Axey-hahahaha-stop-hahaha-stop i-hahaha!" The blond continued his fit of laughter, tears of joy rolling down his shut eyes. Axel soon stopped his teasing, and Roxas' laughter died away, yet was out of breath from it all.

The two friends smiled at each other, the only noise coming from their hard breathing. Sapphire and emerald watched each other. Axel poked Roxas' small nose again. "Cutie."

"H-hey!" The blond giggled, blushing. The redhead grinned and climbed off him, then helped the blond to his feet.

"C'mon, lets go look for mullet boy." said Axel, and Roxas nodded in agreement. They both seeked for Demyx, yet after a short while, they couldn't find him.

"Wow, Demy's pretty good at this game!" Roxas commented, impressed. Axel rolled his eyes._ Yeah. __He's good at hiding alright. Wimps always are. _Finding it to be the perfect moment, Axel took out his lighter, expertly flicking the the switch with his thumb, turning it on. "Roxy, here's the thing I wanted to show you earlier. I only wanted you to see it."

Roxas big, blue eyes widened at the igniter, and he examined the flames decorated on it. "Wow.." He whispered. "It looks so cool..." Axel smiled at his comment, turning off the lighter so Roxas didn't burn himself, and put it in his small palm.

The younger boy examined it in his hands, as if it was an ancient treasure, his small fingers tracing the fiery designs. "My dad gave it to me when I was little. Its all I have of him..." Axel softly spoke, sorrow written on his face.

Roxas gave back the lighter, and looked at Axel with sad eyes, then down at Cookie, stroking his head. "My daddy gave me Cookie. He's all I have of him too."

"....I guess we both have something important from our daddies." Axel stated, stroking his lighter with his thumb.

Roxas looked at him wistfully and nodded, but he asked out of curiosity "Why did you wanna show it to me?"

Axel's jade eyes softened. "Cause you're my friend, and I...trust you. I never showed my daddy's lighter to anybody before, and I don't want anybody else to see it, except you, so thats why I didn't show you earlier when Demyx was around."

The small boy watched him with sparkling sapphire eyes, then after a moment he smiled up at him, embracing him. "Thanks for showing me Axey."

The pyro hugged him back with a grin. "No prob Roxy."

After a moment, Axel put away the igniter and looked down at Roxas. "Lets continue looking for mullet boy."

"Yeah." The blond agreed with a smile.

"Oh, and uh, I'm gonna need my shoe back now," Axel laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Roxas giggled, and gave back the black converse. The pyro placed back on his foot, and they continue to walk together, when Axel noticed the top of a blond mullet peeking out from the bushes. A wicked grin spread on his face. _Found ya. _He nudged Roxas gently, and pointed to Demyx's hair poking out. The blond giggled. "Looks like we found him." He whispered.

The redhead winked a green eye at him, whispering "I know how to get him out. Watch this," and took out his lighter again. Silently, he crept towards the shrub, turning the igniter on. Once he got near enough, he lit the bush, and the flames ate the leaves and grew quickly.

Seeing the shrub the on fire, Demyx squealed and jumped back in surprise, landing on his bottom, his big sea green eyes widened in shock at the blazed plant.

Axel and Roxas burst out laughing hysterically, the redhead falling to the ground while holding his sides. The mullet boy looked at the bush, then at the boys, and his appalled expression turned into giggles.

"Oh man! The look on your face!" Axel jested, getting up as they all stopped laughing. He put his hand out to the flames, and they soon calmed down and disappeared, leaving the bush a brown, ashy color.

Demyx pouted with a blush. "You definitely found me thats for sure..."

"Aww its alright mullet boy. You're actually pretty good at hiding. Took us forever to find ya." Axel complimented him as he swung an arm around his shoulder.

Demyx's eyes widened. "Really!?"

"Yeah! Me and Axey looked forever!" Roxas exclaimed, flailing his arms while holding his doll.

Axel laughed. "Well I'm not sure about forever, but yeah you did pretty good."

Demyx smiled in confidence, his blue green eyes gleaming. Then he noticed Axel and Roxas' height difference, and he wondered as he cocked his head to the side. "Hey, how old are you guys?"

"I'm 5!" Roxas hopped.

Axel smirked at the small blond. _He's just filled with energy today ain't he? _Then turned to Demy. "I'm 10." Then he quirked an eyebrow. "What about you mullet boy?"

Demyx's face turned red. " I'm 8."

"Heh. I'm the oldest of all us." Axel bragged with a smug look, placing his hands on his hips haughtily. Roxas giggled at him, and Demyx smiled, shaking his head slowly at him. _Show off._

"BOYS!" The teacher called out to them. "Time to go inside! Schools almost over!"

"C'mon Roxy, I'll carry you!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas giggled " Hee hee, okay!" He ran towards the redhead, and climbed on his back. Axel held him with his legs under his lanky arms, the blond's short arms gently wrapped around his neck. The redhead ran towards the school, him and Roxas laughing the entire way.

Demyx pouted. _I wish Axel would carry me..._

"Hey mullet boy! You comin' ?" Axel called to him.

"Yeah come on Demy!" Roxas cried out as well, waving for him to follow them.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming!" he called back as he sped towards them. Even though Axel was a bit of a jerk, he was nice. Roxas was cool too. He was glad to be friends with the both of them.

*~*~*~*

For the rest of class, the three boys played and laughed together like real friends, though Axel and Roxas were inseparable and more closer to each other than Demyx. But they did have fun with their new friend. Their school session was soon over, and it was time to go home.

They were all outside, where all their parents were waiting for them, except Axel's. Roxas held his mother's hand, who was chatting with Yuffie, their teacher. Demyx stood by his father, who was talking with his wife.

"We had fun today, didn't we Axey?" Roxas asked with a cute smile.

"We sure did Roxy." Axel answered with a grin, ruffling the blond's soft hair.

"How about you Demy?" The boy asked the other blond.

"I had fun too." He nodded with a shy smile. His father followed his wife to the car, and he waved to Demyx to follow. "I gotta go now. See you tomorrow?" The other two boys nodded. "Ok, bye then!" he waved, running to his dad.

"Bye Demy!" Roxas called, and faced Axel. "Hey Ax, remember when you said you were gonna show me how you control fire? When can you show me? I really wanna see!" He exclaimed, hopping up excitedly.

Axel laughed. "Don't worry Roxy I'll show you sometime. I just didn't have the chance to, haha." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Roxas smiled, nodding. "Ok!" Then he paused, and he noticed something that he hadn't before.

"Axey...Where's your mommy or daddy? Aren't they gonna take you home?" Roxas always left before Axel, but he never saw anyone coming to the school to pick up his friend.

The redhead just shrugged, looking away. "I walk home." he answered softly.

"Walk home?" Roxas wondered, sad look on his face. Its not fair that Axel had to walk home by himself, when everybody else had a loving family member to take them home.

Axel looked back at him, smiling gently. "I'll be okay Rox, don't worry. I'm used to it."

"O-okay..." The blond replied, a small smile on his face as well. He was still a bit worried about his friend, but he let it go for now.

Roxas paused for a few seconds, the two boys staring deeply into each other's eyes. He blushed, whispering "Thank you for being my friend Axey." and he hugged his tall friend.

Axel smiled, embracing him back. "And thanks for being my friend Roxy."

"Time to go home now Roxas." His mother spoke with her soft voice.

Roxas nodded. "Okay mommy!" he let go of the redhead. "Bye Axey."

"Bye Roxas." he replied, a bit sad to see him go. The small boy soon left with his mother hand in hand, entered the car, and drove off.

Axel sighed heavily, watching the car drive off for a few moments until it disappeared from sight, then headed home all alone. Even though he dreaded home yet again, he was looking forward to tomorrow.

To seeing Roxas again.

* * *

A/n: There ya go! Hope you all enjoyed! Isn't Demy cute? :3 I love Reno too. lol, Axel dousn't seem to like Demy much. xD For those of you wondering, his story will show up later in here. More stuff will be revealed next chap, and I already know what to write. ;D well, I'll try to update soon! As always, Reviews would be awesome, and I would love some encouragement!^w^

~Electra

p.s. like I said in deviantart, Axel and Roxas seem to be straddling each other alot in here.....o.o


	8. Friends and Enemies

A/n: Hello i'm back. Sorry it took a bit to update. Been feeling depressed and busy with things. well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Friends and Enemies

As the week passed by, the three friends continued to play together at school as usual. As each passing day went by, Axel and Roxas had gotten very close.

That wasn't the case for Demyx. He was friends with them, but didn't obtain such a strong connection. One thing's for certain though. He grew to really, really like the pretty redhead, Axel. It was now Friday, the last day of the school week. The three boys were playing tag, with the redhead winning thanks to his long legs.

The pyro quickly caught up to the blond, smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around the boys small waist."caught ya!" Axel cried, Roxas giggling in his grasp. "Now mullet boy's turn!"

Demyx's eyes widened, and he ran. Axel wickedly grinned and immediately chased after him. "You can't run far from me Demy boy! I'm fast!" He breathed, speeding up his pace as Demyx got closer and closer to him.

"We'll see about that!" Demyx gasped with a smile. He turned left to get farther away, but he was then tackled to the ground by the redhead, making him squeak.

The redhead laughed haughtily, now straddling the mullet boy. " Looks like I win again." He replied with a smirk, looking down at him with his amazing jade eyes.

Demyx pouted, blushing a bit. " You cheated again! You weren't supposed tackle me."

The redhead grinned, getting off of him. "Maybe I don't like to follow the rules mullet boy." he replied, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. Demyx stuck his tongue out at him playfully as he got up as well. Axel laughed.

The school bell rang again, signaling playground time was over. "Axey can I get another piggy back ride? Puleaase?" Roxas asked with a cute, little pout, his big blue eyes sparkling up at the redhead.

_Damn, that face is cute. and so hard to resist. _Axel thought with a blink, then he smiled. " Sure thing Roxy."

"Yaay!" he cried out in glee as he climbed on Axel's back, who easily carried him toward the school entrance.

Demyx smiled at them sadly, his blue green eyes showing sorrow. He wished he could get that kind of attention from Axel. _It's so not fair. Why can't I be close to him?_

Suddenly, he felt something light touching his feet. He looked down to see a small, red ball. He picked it up carefully, examining it. _Where did this come from?_

At that moment, he heard light footsteps, and he looked up to see a older looking boy running up to him. Once he reached the mullet boy, he spoke, his voice cool and a bit raspy, and he also noticed he had a strange accent. "Sorry there, kid. My ball ran away while I was playin with it, heh heh." he laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head.

Demyx stared at him, blinking at the taller boy with his sea green eyes. He had cat-like yellow eyes and black hair in a short ponytail. He looked to be about Axel's age, him being a few inches taller than him. But what he stared at was those piercing, yellow eyes...they were just so....amazing.

"Hey kiddo..." he said, waving his hand in front of the smaller boy's face. "Can I have my ball back?" He asked awkwardly, raising a thin, black eyebrow.

Demyx jolted out of his trance, then quickly held out the ball to the older boy. "S-sorry". He blushed. "H-here's your b-ball."

The golden eyed boy smirked handsomely down at him, taking the ball gently. "Quite shy, aren't ya?" Demyx slowly nodded, still red in the face.

The older boy laughed. "You don't need to be. I'm nice." Demyx said nothing, just blinked his big oceanic eyes up at him.

"Xigbar!" called a scraggly woman with short black hair. She called from a rusty, dark green jeep, sitting in the driver's seat. "Lets go already, will ya?! We gotta go back home to Destiny Islands, remember? Vacation here is over!"

The black haired boy, who Demyx supposed was named Xigbar, rolled his yellow eyes. "I'm comin, I'm comin!" he called back lazily. He then grinned back down at Demyx. "Twas nice meeting ya. Maybe we'll see each otha again." The blond nodded, small smile on his adorable face.

"Xigbar!" The woman called again impatiently.

Xigbar ignored her, saying, "Goodbye cutie." and with that, he slowly bent down, neared his face to Demyx...

....and placed his soft lips against the small boy's cheek, then pulled away with a smirk. The blond's eyes widened, and his face became as red as a tomato.

Xigbar had just kissed him. On the cheek.

The older boy smiled, and ran to the jeep. He entered through the backseat of the car, and they drove away, Xigbar waving at him from the back window of vehicle.

"B-bye..." he spoke gently, slowly waving back as the jeep grew farther and farther away from view, past the pale orange and brown buildings of Twilight Town.

"Demyx! Come on, its time for class!" Mrs. Humble called to him. The boy obeyed her and headed toward her direction, lightly touching his kissed cheek, still fazed. He had a feeling that he indeed would see him again...

*~*~*~*

Class soon began, all the little tykes sitting comfortably on the carpet. Axel and Roxas sat together as always, talking and giggling to one another. Demyx sat near them as well, but his mind was occupied with the boy he met earlier. Xigbar.

Yuffie stood in front of her small students, smile on her face. "Alright cuties, pay attention. I got something exciting to tell all of you." At that announcement, all the children's ears perked up, and looked up at her. Except Axel, as always, who was playing with a small flame between his hands.

"We're going on a field trip to the zoo!" She exclaimed excitedly. The whole class gasped, cheered, and jumped up in excitement. Axel for once actually listened to her, but he wasn't thrilled at all about the event. To him it sounded boring to see a bunch of dumb animals poop and sleep all day. Mrs. Humble laughed softly at their reaction, knowing they would be looking forward to the trip. Then she continued " The trip will be after next week on Monday. Even though we will stay in a group, you will all need partners. I will give you all 30 minutes to pick a buddy. You may start now!" She finished, and the kids immediately got up and talked to each other, choosing who to go with.

At the three words 'pick a buddy', Axel turned to smile at Roxas, who smiled back at him while holding Cookie in his arms. The redhead grinned "Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to be my partner, but it looks like Cookie beat me to it." he jested, jade eyes showing humor.

Roxas giggled, replying "Its okay Axey I'll just have two partners!" Axel laughed and Roxas smiled. "You'll always be my partner Axey."

A smile spread on Axel's face. "You'll always be my partner too Roxy. I wouldn't choose no one else."

The blond nodded. "Me neither." They held each other's hand, smiling back at one another, sapphire and emerald watching one another.

"Aww. Are you two gonna kiss nooow? " A familiar voice teased. The two friends turned to find Seifer and his two other buddies chuckling at them.

The redhead gave him a piercing glare. "Why don't you go kiss ALL of your friends? They seem to like you a lot since they follow you around like a bunch of robots. Or maybe its the smell of your small brain that attracts other stupid people like you."

Seifer's mouth fell and his followers gasped at the comeback. Axel smirked evilly and Roxas laughed. Furious, the black-capped boy tried to keep his cool and slowly grinned menacingly. "You know that was a good one Axel. How about me and my friends sing a song for you and Roxas to celebrate?"

The bullies laughed, and began their teasing chant. "Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" Before they could continue any further, Axel went over and swiftly punched him hard, right on the nose, making Seifer's head go back from the impact as cried out in pain, then tripping on his heels and falling onto the floor. The other boys have already stopped their singing.

"M-my nose!" he sobbed sitting the floor, clutching his nose with both hands as his eyes were shut tight in tears.

Seifer's friends eyes widened at the taller redhead as they backed away in fear. "Any of you wanna continue your little show?" The pyro asked threateningly, jade eyes sending them a piercing glower. They all shook their head and gulped. If there was anything about Axel that was a fact, it was that he was smart and quick-witted. He knew that if you beat the leader, the rest would cower.

"Wow Axey, you showed them!" Roxas exclaimed as he stepped up to his older friend with a proud smile.

The redhead grinned as his green eyes softened at the smaller boy. "No one makes fun of my Roxas." He said, ruffling the boy's soft, blond locks.

"Oh my goodness what happened here!?" The teacher gasped, promptly entering the scene. "Seifer honey what happened to your nose?" She went over to the boy, helping him up and examining his bloody wound.

"Axel punched me!" He tattled, pointing to the tall boy. Axel just rolled his eyes at him. _What a baby. _

Yuffie looked at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Axel you should know very well violence is not allowed in here!" she scolded. "You are in lots of-"

"But Mrs. Humble!" Roxas interrupted with worried eyes. "Seifer was making fun of me and Axey again! He said we were kissing in a tree!" A few of the other students snickered at the comment. Axel smiled at his young friend for defending him.

Yuffie eyes softened. "Okay, well I understand that. But violence is not the answer. It won't solve anything. I'll let it go for now, but don't do it again, understand Axel?"

The redhead shrugged, looking away. "Whatever."

"Axel?" The teacher warned.

Axel sighed harshly in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "FINE."

Mrs. Humble sighed. This child was a difficult one, she knew.

She turned to Seifer. "As for you, you're going to the nurse, then I'm calling your parents. You will not being going on the trip. Go to the clinic."

"But-"

"NOW."

Seifer glared at the redhead, then reluctantly headed out the classroom, hand on his nose.

Mrs. Humble faced the class, saying with a smile. " Alright has everyone chosen their partner?"

The entire class nodded and said 'yes'. Roxas hopped up excitedly. " I do too!!" he cried out, holding Axel's hand in the air, big smile on his lips and blue eyes gleaming with content. The teacher smiled and few students giggled.

"Of course." She agreed with a grin. "Now all of you will sign your name on this form alongside your partner so I remember who's with who." She instructed, pointing to a sheet of paper on her desk. The students all went toward it to sign it.

As for Demyx's partner, because he wasn't attentive at what was going on(his mind still on the boy), he ended up being paired up with dark blue haired boy, his long front hair hiding his right eye. He later introduced himself as Zexion.

The children soon finished signing, and Yuffie replied "Alright. Now that everyone has a partner, lets go read some books."

*~*~*~*

The rest of the school day passed calmly, with Axel and Roxas holding hands and sitting together while listening to the teacher read. A few times the redhead made a joke or two about the story, making Roxas giggle quietly so as to not interrupt the teacher. As the hours passed by, the day soon ended, and everyone went outside to go home with their parents. As usual, the two friends traded their farewells, and went their separate ways. Axel dreaded home yet again, more so for it would be the weekend, meaning no school or Roxas. Just him, and his mother. He sighed heavily, and began his walk home.

Yuffie watched as Axel headed down the sidewalk, then entered her empty classroom, mind in thought of what occurred with Seifer and Axel.

It wasn't the first time the redheaded boy had gotten violent. Ever since Axel had arrived in the school, he had been troublesome. Not paying attention in class, getting in fights, not doing any classwork. Because of this he had been held back a bunch of times, still being in first grade. She saw his father a few times every year, dropping him off at school on his motorcycle, but had never had the chance to meet him. As for the mother, she had never seen her, and when she tried to call, she would hang up the phone. There was nothing much she could do, and she didn't want to throw the kid out of her class or anything. She didn't have the heart to do such a thing.

She also discovered that Axel had no friends. None of the other children paid any attention to him. Some had teased him (this is what led to the fights), resented him, and avoided him at all costs.

So she decided to just let him be, and maybe, somehow, he would change, and he would befriend someone sooner or later. But as the time went on, that hope had become less and less dimmer. Until Roxas arrived. Then the boy started to improve as she had hoped would happen. She noticed he gotten into less fights and was more happier. He still didn't pay much attention in class, but he picked up on doing classwork for the first time. Probably cause Roxas did, she figured with a smirk on her face. The painting him and Roxas did the other day was proof. It was also proof that the two boys have gotten very close. Axel and Roxas were always together and did everything together. They were best friends.

There was only one question she had in her mind.

Would the friendship last?

* * *

A/n: Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. sorry if it was somewhat boring. The point of this chap was to show Demy's new friend. I love Xiggy.:3 The next chap will reveal some things about Reno, and Axel's secret. Its an important chapter and I will enjoy writing it. For those of you wondering, this story will not have Axel and Roxas as little kids entirely.

Another thing. I have posted a new story called Unknown Love. Its a AkuLex story. I hope maybe one of you would read and review the story, you might like it. Its a different pairing I know, but maybe give it a try? well, reviews would be awesome, especially for encouragement. I kinda need some right now, as I'm still feeling a bit down.

Thanks,

~Electra

* * *


	9. Clock Tower

A/n: FINALLY AN UPDATE!!! SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!! I hate taking this long, but I've been busy with work and helping my sick mom. D: I'll try to update faster, but I can't promise. Anyway, not much to say, so hope you enjoy this chap!  


* * *

Chapter 8: Clock Tower

Axel soon arrived home, seeing that his mother was no longer asleep on the couch. Which meant only one thing. She was awake. The boy gulped and stepped lightly across the living room.

"**Where the hell do you think you're going?" **spoke a familiar, shrill voice. He turned to see Tifa appear from the nearby kitchen. She wasn't drunk this time, but she still stank of alcohol, meaning she had drank. Her appearance was the same as ever. Slightly red eyes and pale skin, with her long, black hair in a mess. **"I have been waiting for you to get home to make dinner!" **

Axel shivered at the her angry, raised voice. "Y-yes mom."

"**You took your time getting here again, didn't you!?" **She spoke furiously, stepping forward, her red eyes glaring down at him.

The redhead quickly shook his head. "N-no! I-I didn't! I tried to get here a-as fast as I-I could!" he lied, backing away, his green eyes displaying fear.

"**You ungrateful brat! Don't you lie to me!" **Tifa immediately grabbed a fistful of his red hair, yanking him forward as he whimpered in pain. **"I brought you into this world and give you a roof over your pathetic head! You're lucky I don't throw you into the street!" **She yelled, shoving him into the ground as she released his hair.

Axel held his throbbing head, looking up at her with sad, emerald eyes, softly saying "Then why don't you?" If anyone with a heart saw the poor boy's face this way, they would cry. But Tifa was as cold as stone.

She laughed in a cruel way. **"I need a servant, don't I? Unfortunately you'll have to do, pitiful as you are. Now go cook me dinner!" **She commanded, almost kicking him if Axel hadn't dodged. The boy immediately did as he was told and prepared her meal.

Being only a boy, Axel didn't barely have any skills on how to cook. So he decided to just make her a sandwich. After he finished, his mother was not happy about it. She yelled some more and threw a bottle at him, missing. He ran upstairs, ignoring her cries, locking his bedroom door.

Sighing, he sat on his bed with nothing to do. Later he would have to sneak into the kitchen to grab some dinner while his mother slept. For the rest of day, Axel played with his lighter, thinking of Reno and Roxas.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Axel rose early out of bed, eaten breakfast while his mother was asleep, and went out the door, looking forward to his destination.

The clock tower.

He looked up at the tall, orange building with the large clock face, its structure rising over the town's shorter buildings, like a stick in a wasteland. The long minute hand moving slowly clockwise with every passing minute. It was an old, abandoned tower that was built when Twilight Town was still being made. No one had lived there for years, and no one ever enters it. Some say it was haunted, or cursed.

Axel knew better.

Reno would take him there to hang out, and it soon became their secret meeting place. Now, it was only Axel's. He had claimed the tower as his own. His secret place, and no one knew that fact except him. He had never told anyone about it, not even his mother.

_...Mom..._

An image of a beautiful, smiling Tifa formed in his mind, her silky, long black hair falling around her face, brown eyes showing content. When Reno was around, she was kind and motherly to him. But she was so in love with his father, that she loved him more than her own son. Reno never noticed this, but he was a good father to Axel, and a caring husband to Tifa. But when he left...

...her heart had died along with him, and she had turned into a cruel, miserable woman.

Axel stopped, the clock tower looming right above him, and he raised his head up, staring up at the huge building as it cast a large, long shadow over his tiny form. His green, sad eyes watched the minute hand on the tower's face move slowly...

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

A memory soon crawled into his mind.

The day he had last saw his father....

_-flashback-_

_Reno and Axel both sat on the clock tower ledge, eating their favorite treat, sea salt ice cream. The small boy smiled up at his father, his small, pink tongue licking the snack. "Daddy, why do you like it here so much?" he asked in curiosity._

_A soft smile spread on Reno's lips as he watched the sun set over horizon, the sky a pale orange. "Well the view is beautiful, especially when the sun sets, and we can see the whole town from up here." He smiled down at his son. "But do you wanna know what else I like about this place?"_

_Axel nodded his head._

_Reno grinned, then looked back at the setting sun. "Cause time slows down here. We could be here forever if we wanted."_

_The redhead's eyes widened in amazement. "Really!?" _

_Reno laughed at his son's reaction. Axel loved his dad's laugh. It was always filled with life and content, made him feel calm and at ease. "Well, not really forever, but we can be here for a long while." _

_The boy smiled, leaning his head against his father's shoulder. "I like it here too." Reno grinned and placed a lanky arm around his small son's shoulders. Minutes passed, both not saying word as they sat there together, just eating ice cream. _

_Axel was the one to break the silence."Daddy?" _

"_Hmm?"_

_The boy looked up at his father again. "Will we always be hanging up here? Will we always be together...forever?" He asked hopefully. _

_Reno gently smiled down at him, his eyes stern yet kind. "Forever is a long time kiddo, but yeah, we'll always be together. We can always meet up here too." _

_A happy smile grew on Axel's face, and he cuddled against his father's arm. Reno smiled again, but when Axel looked up he saw that his emerald eyes had a hint of sadness. "Axel..." _

_The boy's jade eyes turned into worry. "Whats wrong daddy?" Reno only said his name when he was angry or serious._

_Older, sad green eyes met bright green. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there. This clock tower... will always be ours. Our little secret hideout. Whenever you need me, just come here, and when the clock strikes 12 midnight, call me, and I'll come, understand?"_

"_O-ok..." Axel nodded, but not completely understanding. What was wrong? Was something bad going to happen? Whatever reason, Reno said nothing more, and embraced the boy tightly. He hugged him back, but his big green eyes showed confusion and concern. _

_A small tear fell on Axel's cheek, and he looked up to his father's face again. Deep, tearful emerald eyes gazed heavily into his, revealing intense sorrow. The boy's red eyebrows furrowed, uncertain of why his dad was so upset. "Daddy?"_

"_I love you Axel."_

_The younger redhead blinked, but gently smiled. _

"_I love you too daddy." _

_The two sat there for the rest of the evening, watching the dark orange sun slowly move downward behind the town's smaller structures._

_-End Flashback-_

A tear slid down Axel's cheek, and he quickly wiped it away with his hand. He didn't want to remember anymore memories. For now, he just wanted to forget and do what he came here for.

Train with his powers.

His eyes moved to a small door on the side of the tower, and opened it, a old creaking sound emitting from it as he entered inside, then shutting the door behind him.

It was very dark and musky, the scent of ancient wood and metal hitting his nose. Sounds of large, turning gears were heard above him. Axel was unafraid, as he was used to it. He raised his hand, and he sent out a small flame dancing on his palm, casting a yellowy light against his surroundings. A broad, wooden staircase spiraled upward, and he was surrounded by hundreds of constantly metal turning gears and pipes of different sizes, from huge ones bigger than him, to tiny ones the size of his hand. It was an amazing sight, especially that after all these years, the clock tower was still ticking. and it was all his.

He began walking up the stairs, each step making a slight creak as he headed up. Minutes later he reached the top, and he was standing on a huge, flat, slowly turning gear. His jade eyes looked up to the left, at the clock face glass high up on the wall, surrounded by moving pipes and gears. A soft, large ray of light filtered from the large, blue tinted glass clock face. The front of the glass faced the outside world, while behind it glowed inside, the roman numbers backward like a mirror. He could see the shadows of the large hands of the clock ticking clockwise in the front of the circular glass outside.

The small flame disappeared from Axel's hand, and the only light came from the ray of light around him, giving Axel's form a soft glow and a faint shadow behind him. It was time to practice.

He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, unmoving for a few seconds.

_Foosh_

Flames suddenly outlined the circular platform he stood on. Axel began his movements, raising and swaying his arms and body, fire appearing around him and on his hands, following his every move and command wonderfully. As moments passed, the flames became fiercer and higher with Axel's emotions and actions. Axel skillfully danced with beautiful grace, and the flames did the same. He was a very talented fire dancer, as he swayed his hips and twirled with the hot element winding around his small body. He casted fire balls, small waves of flames, and small torrents of fire.

This is what he would do every weekend inside the clock tower, all by himself. He would train himself to control his power and learn. With every passing visit, he would get better and better. But he wasn't perfect at it. Not yet at least. When he first started his training, he would burn himself, trip, or fail at his moves. He remembered that night he discovered his powers, the night he was running from his mother. A small flame danced on his palm as he hid behind trash in a alleyway. It shocked and scared him at first, but he grew used to it, and he eventually loved his gift. Obsessed with fire more like.

As for his dancing talent, it was something he was born with, but Reno had taught him most of his moves as well....

_~Flashback~_

_Tecno music blasted from the small radio in the bar as Reno and Axel danced side by side. Their movements matched in time with the music and each other. The taller redhead laughed "You're doing great yo!" _

_Axel smiled up at his dad "You are too dad!"_

_Reno chuckled, then said loudly over the music "Now do this!" He placed his arms behind his head and swayed his hips in a circular, lewd motion. A few girls watching him swooned._

_Axel nodded that he got it and copied him perfectly. Reno laughed "Awesome! You're good at this kiddo!" The boy grinned and they continued their dancing, laughing and having fun together._

_~End Flashback~_

Axel had learned quickly, and discovered it was another talent besides casting fire. So he loved dancing as well, and he decided one day to be a professional dancer.

Shadows moved and danced along with the young pyro and his flames. This is what he loved, what he did in his secret clock tower. He'd lose himself and become one with the flames, feel its heat, its emotions, and it whispered to him, talked to him. It helped him get away from it all. His life. His mother.

Axel then stopped and took a very deep breath, his cheeks puffing out, and he blew fiercely, eyes shut tight, bending forward. The only thing that came out was air. _Dammit! I can never get it right! _Axel sighed harshly, aggravated with himself. He still wasn't good enough. He still could not master that one technique. Breathing out fire. He thought it would be so cool to blow out flames like a dragon, but he couldn't do it. He needed more practice.

As hours passed, he eventually grew tired, and the flames soon died down. He collapsed on his bottom, exhausted. Axel was done with his training for the day, but he wasn't leaving.

Not yet.

He stood up and went to a side door leading outside. The redhead walked to the front of the clock tower and sat on the ledge, viewing the whole town below him,just like how him and Reno did. The sky was a dark orange, and the red sun was already setting over the horizon.

And he waited.

He waited that maybe, by some small chance, _he _would arrive. He would wait, just how his father told him long ago, for the big clock hand to strike 12 midnight, and call out his daddy's name.

"_Whenever you need me, just come here, and when the clock strikes 12 midnight, call me, and I'll come, understand?"_

Axel would do this every time he came to the clock tower on the weekends. He would patiently wait for midnight, and call out Reno's name, his heart filled with hope that his father would appear.

But he never did.

Yet that didn't stop him. He continued hoping, wishing.

Another memory came to mind. The day he found out his father was gone...

_~Flashback~_

_It was another regular morning, but Axel quickly got up out of bed, excited to have breakfast with Reno. He sped downstairs to the kitchen, still in his red sleepwear. But there was no one in sight. "Daddy?" _

"_**He's not here." **The small boy turned at the sound of a dark, feminine voice to see his mother. Her eyes had shadows under them as if she didn't sleep well, and her hair was a mess. She had a unpleasant look on her face, and something else too. Hate. _

_Confused, Axel's tiny, short eyebrows raised in a worried expression. "What do you mean mommy? Where's daddy?" _

"_**I MEAN HE'S GONE! GONE FOREVER!" **She yelled at the small boy, furious. _

_Axel stumbled back, frightened, yet his big, green eyes began to water with tears, and he choked "W-what? W-what happened to d-daddy?"_

_Tifa glared down at her son, anger rising. **"He got run over by a TRUCK." **She growled, and immediately turned away from him._

_Axel stared at her in shock, his eyes wide in terror."Daddy...? D-daddy's...dead!?" Tears broke out from his eyes, and he screamed "NO! NO! HE CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T GONE!!ITS NOT FAIR!" He loudly sobbed and cried, shaking with his head in his arms. "DADDY! DADDY COME BACK! PLE-"_

_slap!_

_Axel stopped, looking at his mother with his tearful emerald eyes, stunned while holding a hand to his face. She had never hit him before. She glared down at him angrily. **"Thats enough! You shut up or I'll punch you instead, you hear me!? I don't wanna hear anymore about your pathetic father! He's gone, so deal with it!!" **She yelled at him in fury. _

"_B-but Daddy-!" He whimpered, only to be slapped again. The small redhead held his face with his hand, eyes shut in pain as tears rolled down his face. _

"_**What did I say!? You shut the fuck up and don't mention that stupid word to me again!! Now go to your room!" **She commanded, pointing to the stairs._

_Terrified, Axel ran upstairs and into his bedroom, going under his bed covers. He cried softly to himself the rest of the day, holding his father's special lighter._

_He never saw Reno again._

_~End Flashback~_

Axel sighed deeply, his heart throbbing with grief. He looked at the crimson sun, only part of it still showing as it sank.

"_**He got run over by a TRUCK."**_

Then something occurred to him...the way his mother said that, it sounded like...sarcasm.

Could she have lied? Did something else have happened to his father?

Axel shook his head. _No. She didn't lie. I'm just imagining things. _Why would she lie about her husband's death?It made no sense. Tifa had loved Reno very much. She had no reason to do that. _No, mom's telling the truth..._He sounded like he was lying to himself.

The pyro decided to take his mind off the subject, and wait. Wait for nightfall to arrive.

Hours passed, the sky becoming dark, and it was just a few minutes to 12. Axel the whole time had been practicing making shapes of flames on his hands. The last one he did was Roxas' name.

_Ding...ding...ding..._

The tower's bells rung, and Axel looked up behind him. The hand was touching the roman number 12.

It was time.

Axel stood up on the ledge, taking a deep breath, and he called out "RENO!"

He waited a few seconds, but no one appeared. He called again and again, but it was all in vain. No one was showing up. His father didn't come, as always. Axel choked back a tear, feeling complete defeat. Reno didn't keep his promise. Of course he didn't. He was dead. Yet the small redhead would come every Saturday at 12 midnight, hoping that by some miracle Reno was still alive and that he would appear.

Axel sighed heavily, knowing he was wasting his time, and went back inside the clock tower. He went down the stairs slowly, flame dancing in his hand for some light as he left through the door of the clock tower.

He looked back with his sad, jade eyes at the tall tower standing among the black sky filled with stars, then turned away, walking back home through the dark streets.

Little did he know, a tall, lean figure, hidden by the darkness, stood among the clock tower's ledge, his deep, sorrowful emerald eyes watching the redheaded boy go.

* * *

A/n: Wonder who that could be hmm?

anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! lol now Reno is teaching his son dirty dance moves in the bar! xD next chap is gonna be more angsty, but have a bit of fluff. we'll see. Also, i have some stuff posted on deviantart, including a perverted Axel fic i'm working on. (XD) My deviant name is Axelhotfire, but I'll post a link to it in my profile if anybody wants it. Green Flames is on there too, with pics on every chap!

well, until next time, and as always, reviews would be wonderful!!~

~Electra


	10. Missing

A/n: I'M BAACK! SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING FOR SO LONG! I have been dealing with alot of stuff lately, and been working so I didn't have much time. The song in this chap is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. I thought it would fit well for this one, and I recommend you listen to it on youtube while reading this, as it makes it emotional.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Missing

The next day had soon arrived, the sun glowing in its orange light over Twilight Town. Axel slowly sat up, stretching his arms over his head. He looked to the side at his digital clock on the white night table. It displayed 12, which meant he had overslept, and it was already afternoon. It was no surprise, as he arrived home late last night at 1am from his visit to the clock tower, sneaking in through his bedroom window.

Axel sighed, his sad green eyes looking out at the town through his window, the sun peeking through the dark clouds. He remembered that Reno again hadn't showed up that night at the clock tower, just like every other Saturday nights Axel had went.

Maybe it was time to get over the past. To get face the painful truth. Reno was dead. Axel huddled in his bed, not wanting to go outside his bedroom, for he knew his mother was awake, and he didn't want to face her at the moment. It was better to stay in his room, where it was safe for the time being.

Instead, he laid in his bed, flicking the lighter on as he watched the small glowing flame dance between his fingers. Even though he enjoyed playing with fire, he felt completely alone. But he stayed there for hours, not going outside his room, only having the company of the small flame in his hands.

*~*~*~*

It soon grew late, and the sun sank beneath buildings, the sky becoming night with dark clouds looming over the town. _Looks like its gonna rain..._Axel thought as he looked out over his bedroom window. His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten anything all day, just stayed in his room, avoiding his mother. He sighed, wanting something to eat.

He walked over and slightly opened the door to his room, peeking out for any sign of Tifa. Nothing. He silently stepped downstairs, keeping a wary eye of his mother.

"**About time you arrive, you useless brat!" **

Axel turned to find Tifa standing behind him holding a brown bottle of beer, stenching of alcohol and eyes sullen. She was drunk. He stepped back, swallowing nervously.

"**Where have you been!?" **she asked furiously with a raised voice, her sagged, brown eyes glaring down at him.

"I-In my room."

"**LIAR! You're late again, and you haven't even served me dinner! You were probably out again, fooling around in the streets!"**

"I-I'm sorry! I'll go cook it now!" Axel stuttered, shivering slightly in fright.

Tifa spat on him, recoiling in disgust. **"You should of made it hours ago ya little dimwit! so useless!" **

Axel flinched at the sting of her words, wiping the spit off his face, looking down at himself sadly.

"**Look at you! You don't deserve such beauty, pathetic trash! All you ever do cry like a baby and go out into the street to do who knows what! Just looking at you makes sick."**

Axel's fists shook, and he bit his lip, his eyes shut tight, trying his best not to cry, to just drown out her cruel words.

" **You're just as pitiful and useless like your father! All he ever did was fool around, never caring about anybody except himself! I'm happy he's gone, that he's dead, rotting in the ground! He never amounted to anything, just a waste of-"**

"SHUT UP!!" Axel yelled at her, his jade eyes glowering at her in fury, fists shaking.

Tifa's eyes widened looking down at him, surprised at her son's outburst.

"You're wrong about him!!" Axel yelled up at her in anger. "He was an awesome and fun person, and the best dad anyone could ask for! And unlike you, HE LOVES ME!! If there's anyone pathetic and useless around here, its YOU!!!"

Tifa stared at him in shock for a few seconds. Suddenly her face darkened, her eyes displaying anger and hate towards the small boy before her. **"How dare you," **she hissed, then yelled **"You TRASH!"**

Her hand holding the brown bottle swung towards Axel's face...

_Smash!_

The bottle smashed against his cheek, the glass breaking to pieces, cutting the left side of Axel's face, who screamed in pain, falling back against the wall.

He placed a hand against his cheek slowly, feeling something warm and wet. He looked down at his hand, and saw...blood. It stained all over his palm, red as his hair. He looked up at his mother, his emerald orbs filled with tears.

She was staring down at him in shock, eyes wide in fear at what she had just done. Tifa had gone too far, and she knew it.

Axel backed away from her, heading toward the door, eyes filled with fear and disbelief.

"**Where do you think you're going?!" **she hissed, afraid of how much trouble she could get for this.

Axel stared at her wide eyed and tearful, then storming quickly out the door and into the pounding rain of the dark night outside.

"**Axel get back here!!" **She called out to him, but he ignored her, and ran.

He ran and ran, right through the pouring rain, cold and pelting down on him, soaking him completely, stinging his bleeding cheek. The only sound that came from him was his panted breathing and pacing feet on the wet pavement.

_Na na _

Axel headed nowhere in particular, he just wanted to run. Run from it all. Escape from everything. He had no idea where he was going, as the rain came down hard, and he didn't care where he went. His sorrowful jade eyes blinded him with tears and rolled down his cheeks. His blood red hair fell flat down over his shoulders and a bit over his face, soaked from the rain, no longer in spikes.

_Na na na na na na_

Axel tripped over his feet, falling onto hands and knees on the wet ground.

And he broke.

He sobbed and cried, holding his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks, emerald eyes looking down in despair at the ground before him. His mind went to one thing. Reno.

_I miss you,_

_Miss you so bad_

He missed him. He missed Reno. His father. Axel continued to cry, crouched on the ground on his knees, his arms wrapped around himself, shaking from the cold rain coming down on him.

_I don't forget you_

_Oh its so sad_

Axel's long red hair fell over his face and over his shoulders like a blanket. Reno's face kept imaging in his mind. His memory stained forever in Axel's head, like a tattoo. He could never forget him, and Axel wept harder in sadness, thinking he'll never see him again.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

"Daddy..." He whispered, hoping that maybe Reno, that someone would hear him. But Axel was alone, sobbing in misery in the rain. A memory crawled into his mind....one that he had forgotten long ago...

_The day you slipped away_

_-flashback-_

_Reno smiled, looking down at Axel with a sad face. "I love you Axel" He bent down, kissing his son's forehead._

_Axel looked up in confusion. "Where are you going daddy?" _

_Reno gently smiled sadly, his jade eyes hiding something. "I'm going to work."_

"_Can I go with you?" Axel asked hopefully, as he was usually taken to his father's job many times._

_Reno shook his head. "Not this time."_

_He turned, sitting on his motorbike. His sad emerald glanced down at Axel. _

"_Goodbye kiddo."_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_He watched Reno drove farther away into view, and little did Axel know, that that goodbye meant it would be the last time he ever saw him. That everything in Axel's life would change._

_Oh_

_-Flashback-_

Axel slowly got up, and stumbled against a tree, leaning his forehead against the large trunk, hands placed against it.

_Na na _

He panted in sobs, tears rolling down his face, his nails digging into the bark in desperation.

_Na na na na na_

He closed his tear filled jade eyes, cheeks stained with the salty drops...

_I didn't get to kiss you,_

_goodbye on the hand_

He never even got a chance to say goodbye to his father. To be the last thing Reno saw...when he died.

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

Axel took out the lighter in his pocket, sweeping his thumb on the smooth surface. How desperately he wanted to see him again, at least once...to have Reno hold him and tell him it would be alright...but he knew that wasn't possible.

_I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

He placed the lighter against his cheek. Everyday he would wake in the morning, hoping that it was all a dream. That was Reno didn't go away. That he was alive.

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

Axel looked up into the darkened sky, his sorrow filled emerald eyes looking up to the falling rain. Of all the people, why Reno? Why his father? He couldn't take this pain, this hole in his heart...that Reno left.

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

It wasn't a lie. A dream, or nightmare. It was real. Reno was gone. The father that was so close to him...was dead. He went and left out of his life.

"Daddy..." Axel choked, and sobbed again onto his hands, falling to his knees.

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

He closed his eyes tightly...an image of Reno slowly walking away into the darkness forever, leaving him behind. The rain pounded on him as he braced himself in the dark.

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Reno was probably in a better place, somewhere he couldn't ever see him again, or even find him...

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

Axel began punching the dirt furiously, tears dripping from his cheeks, the cold rain soaking him till he shivered, but he didn't care.

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

His knuckles started to hurt, bleeding slightly. Axel choked, and stopped, a fist falling to the ground in defeat. He slowly got up, his jade squinting through the rain staring into the dark streets ahead of him. Darkness. Thats where Reno was. A dark place Axel couldn't go, he thought...

_Na na_

Axel stared, his deep jade eyes half lidded blankly.

_Na na na na na na_

He leaned against the tree, closing his eyes as more tears streamed down his cheeks. He listened to the rain, the small whispers of the wind......_Reno_....

_...Reno turned his head toward him, handsome smile on his face, jade eyes filled with affection, and laughed as the wind gently whipped his crimson ponytail behind him..._

_I miss you_

Then Axel heard small footsteps behind him, hearing a familiar voice.

"Axel?"

He turned.

* * *

A/n: I know, so sad. ;_; but i swear next chap will have fluff and happiness, don't worry. I'll try to update soon, but i can't promise. Hope you all liked this chap, and I would love to get some reviews! Thank you all!

~Electra


	11. There for You

A/n: OMG FINALLY AN UPDATE!! I'm so sorry for taking so long! alot of things happened lets just say. But GF is back! This one is a bit short, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless. As for your reviews that you all sent me, I'm sorry i haven't replied to them yet, but I will get to it dw! anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdm Hearts

* * *

Chapter 10: There for You

Blue eyes stared back at him, displaying worry, framed by a small boy's face with light blond hair hiding under the hood of his yellow raincoat, the rain gently pelting on it.

_...Roxas..._

Axel turned away from him, not wanting Roxas to see his cut cheek covered in blood. "Go away." he whispered, slightly shaking from his recent sobs. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

But Roxas didn't leave. "Axey? Why are you out in the rain? Why aren't you home?"

"..don't worry about it..just go."

Gentle footsteps were heard of Roxas getting closer. "Axey whats wrong?" he spoke softly in worry.

"....I said nothing's wrong. Now leave me alone...." The redhead replied, his voice rising. _You can't help me. Just go away._

Yet Roxas stayed where he was. "But Axe-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Axel yelled, turning quickly to face Roxas, who flinched in shock and fell down on his bottom. Tears flowing down the redhead's cheeks, watery emerald eyes showing anger and sadness, glaring down at the blond.

Roxas stared back up at him with sad blue eyes, and he began to tear up as well. He felt hurt that his friend was treating him this way, and he didn't know why...

Axel saw the hurt in his friend's innocent sapphire eyes, and guilt overcame him. He turned his head away slowly, closing his eyes gently the more tears fell. _I'm sorry...just go...please go..._

Roxas stared back with his soaked cheeks from his tears and the rain. From the darkness and pouring rain, he noticed a glint of something red on Axel's cheek. "Axey are you hurt!?"

Axel turned away again, trying to hide his face, and answered "No...just...LEAVE Roxas."

"NO!" he heard Roxas cry out, and felt something slightly warm and wet hugging him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see the small blond hugging him tightly, his cheek pressed against his chest. "I-I'm n-not leaving you all alone in the rain Axey! You're s-sad a-and hurt and I want to help you! W-we're... friends....a-aren't we!?" The small blond looked up at him with sorrowful, tear filled sapphire eyes.

A slight smile grew on Axel's lips, his jade eyes softening. "Of course we are Roxy...." he replied softly, wrapping his lanky arms round the small boy's form, placing his cheek against the blond's wet forehead, his own tears sliding down his soaked face. He heard Roxas sniff softly and embrace him tighter, again laying his cheek against the taller boy's chest. They stayed like that for a few seconds, both young boys just hugging one another in the pouring rain of the night.

Roxas slowly looked up again, staring in dismay at Axel's cut cheek. He carefully places his hand near it. "What happened Axey? Why are you bleeding?" Tears streaked down his face, his baby blues staring at the wound.

Axel sighed, looking away sadly, answering "........my mom did it to me...." He didn't want to lie to his friend. He was so worried about him, so he deserved to know.

Roxas' eyes widened in shock. "W-what!? Your mommy did that!? Why!? What kind of mommies do that to their sons!?"

Axel shakes his head letting him go. "I dunno...bad ones I guess...."

The small blond looks up at Axel sadly, tears flowing down his cheeks, and takes Axel's hand in his. "Come home with me Axey..." A gentle smile spread on Roxas' face, his kind, tearful blue eyes gazing into Axel's green ones affectionately.

The young redhead blinked, staring down at his blond friend as he looked up at him, his hand in his, both standing together in the rain. No one but Reno has cared so much for him, or showed so much kindness....and love.

Yet here was Roxas, a 5 year old boy, doing exactly just that to him. Axel smiled at the small boy warmly. He felt love and kindness for him as well. He was the best, and only friend he ever had, and he was grateful for that, so much.

"Thank you Roxas." He whispered, wiping his tears away with his free hand.

Roxas nodded with a smile. "You don't need to thank me Axey. We're friends."

Axel just nodded slowly in agreement, a warm smile and kind jade eyes on his face as he looked down at him. "Yeah we are."

"Roxas!" The two boys turned at the voice to see Roxas' mother Aerith running up to them wearing a blue raincoat. "Honey I told you to stay in the car while I go buy the milk-" she froze noticing the redheaded boy, all soaked with a cut on his cheek. She recognized him as Roxas' friend, Axel. Her eyes turned into confusion and slight concern. "Hey there little one, why are you out in the rain..? and what happened to your cheek..." She moved her hand up to his face, but he flinched away, a frown on his face.

Aserith blinked in confusion. "Axel whats wrong?" he didn't answer her.

"His mom hurt him..." Roxas spoke up, sad expression on his face. Aserith turned from Roxas to Axel, looking at the boy, and a sad look grew on her face. _His mother was abusing him..and he ran away from home.._she figured out in dismay. Then Roxas spoke again "Mommy can he come home with us? Please?"

She looked at Roxas who had a hopeful look on his face, and Axel who had a such a sad look in his eyes. She smiled sweetly, and nodded "Of course he can. Lets go." Roxas squealed happily and they both ran straight to the car.

Aserith followed, watching Axel following his young friend hand in hand. She didn't understand how anyone can abuse such a beautiful and innocent child...but one thing was for sure, she was glad to help him in some way. She couldn't leave the poor boy in the rain...

"Cmon mommy!" Roxas cried happily while smiling at her, sitting in the backseat next to Axel. She smiled back, and entered the car, heading straight home.

Axel looked out the car window, raindrops pelting gently against the window pane. He stared out into the dark streets...and something caught his eye...

A dark figure stood out in the rain, among the alley walls, watching him....

Axel stared back, for some reason not being able not look away, until the figure faded farther and farther away from view, the pouring rain obscuring it...

Axel turned away, facing forward, and he wondered....who was that? He shook his head. _It was probably no one important. Just some stranger..._

He turned his attention to Roxas. who talking to his mom about baking some cookies, and kept quiet for the rest of trip.

* * *

A/n: Roxas is such a sweetheart. :3 lol you're all probably gonna start guessing who that stranger was. Well you'll all find out next chap, which will be a surprise as well! I didn't know if I should write it or not, but I decided I really want to!:D

oh and another thing for you all, I'll be writing a new akuroku story soon, so maybe you guys wanna keep an eye out for it! check my profile, or when I post it I'll let you guys know.

nothin much else to say, except hope you all enjoyed this chappie, even tho it was kinda short. I'll try to update soon! As always, Reviews are very much appreciated, and see ya all laterz!

~Electra


	12. Reno

A/n: omg I'm so sorry to all of you! I know I took forever. This chap was hard to write. )x But I got it done! well, here's the 'surprise' chap, and onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song

* * *

Chapter 11: Reno

Rain fell softly on the pavement in the dark street, the constant sound like many tapping fingers, filling the quiet night with a gentle mist.

Somewhere in the shadows of a large building, light and almost silent footsteps were heard by no one. It belonged to a tall, lean figure, hidden beneath a black long hooded coat. He stood there, quiet, hiding behind the wall of the building, watching...

His deep, emerald eyes stared at a young boy a few yards away from him, whom was crying in despair among the ground, soaken wet from the rain. The boy's blood red hair fell down his shoulders, his small lanky arms wrapped around himself, shaking from his misery.

His jade eyes turned to sorrow as he watched, knowing who the poor boy was...

...._Axel..._

The young redhead mumbled something beneath his frequent sobs, and from under the hood, he closed his eyes slowly, tear sliding down his cheek, hearing the same word cry out from the boy...

_...Daddy...Daddy..._

Opening his eyes again, minutes passed as he stared at Axel crying miserably by himself, under all the rain, when suddenly, another young boy with blond hair ran up to the redhead, and began talking to him.

His eyes widened.

_...He looks so much like....him..._

An image of another, much older blond entered his mind, one that left him long ago. He shook his head slightly, taking the memory out of his mind for the time being.

Even though he couldn't hear very well from his distance and the rain, he watched as the small blond cried and Axel yelled. Then seconds later he hugged the pyro, who smiled softly as they embraced and cried together in the rain.

_Axel has a friend..._

A spark of joy filled inside him, proud that his son had finally found someone. He continued to watch as the boy's mother walked up, talking, and all 3 turned to leave.

The car began to drive away, and he watched as Axel turned his head toward the window....and saw him. The young boy stared, his jade eyes looking at him in curiosity...

As he grew farther away, pain and sadness stroke his heart, watching the boy looking at him, those jade eyes searching for his face. But there was something else. Reno could see the sadness and longing in those eyes...It hurt so much to see it...

The young redhead continued to watch him, as the car drove farther and farther away into the shower of rain, until he was out of sight. Tears slid down his face, and he turned away.

The way the boy watched him...those bright emerald eyes staring at him...searching and wondering who he was, like he didn't know him. The thought pained Reno's heart, his very soul. He knew Axel couldn't see his face, but those emerald eyes...they could pierce right through him. He wished that at that moment he just ran to him, hold him and tell him everything was all right and they could be together again, like a family....but he knew that was something he couldn't do.

He walked down the empty street, not planning on heading home tonight. Not yet. There was someone that he needed to meet. Someone no longer there.

_I'm not afraid of anything_

He strolled quietly along the wet pavement, passing a few shops, and noticed that it had stopped raining.

_I just need to know that I can breathe_

He slid off his hood, wanting to feel the cool night air on his face.

_I don't need much of anything_

_but suddenly, suddenly_

It fell back, revealing long crimson hair, tied back in a long ponytail, swaying gently with every step he took. Slightly ruffled red bangs fell above his cheeks, which had a small, slash shaped tattoo on each of them near the corner of his eyes.

Deep, soft emerald was the color of his sad eyes. Just like his son. Axel.

_I am small and the world is big_

_All around me is fast moving_

Reno strolled down the dark street, the only light coming from a few lamp posts. Shops and apartments surrounded him, everything quiet and closed. He breathed in softly the night air, feeling a cool breeze brush his face.

.....He felt so alone...

_surrounded by so many things_

_but suddenly, suddenly_

He passed a dimly lit shop, and he glanced at the glass window. It was a regular jewelry store, but what caught his eye, was a small diamond ring, laying on a velvet blue cushion. Seeing it brought a memory, from long ago....

_-flashback-_

_Reno bent down on one knee, and smiled up at the blond man, holding up a diamond ring in a small black box. The blond's blue eyes widened._

_How does it feel, to be_

_Different from me_

_are we the same _

_The redhead stared back with passionate emerald eyes, and asked "Will you marry me yo?" _

_how does it feel, to be_

_different from me _

"_Reno..." The blond whispered, love flowing from his sapphire eyes as he stared into his lovers'._

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel _

"_Yes...I will marry you..."_

_-Flashback ends-_

Reno sighed, and looked away slowly, continuing toward his destination. He hated when small things like a ring would bring back such old memories. Especially ones of..._him. _They were just, so painful.

_I am young and I am free_

Being 23 and living on his own and divorced from the bitch Tifa, he should be happy. But how could he be, when he couldn't see his own son, and the lover of his life, his soul mate, was gone.

_But I tired and I get weak_

_I get lost and I can't sleep_

After he lover died and he was stripped away from his only son, Axel, Reno's life was a miserable one. He would feel alone and depressed, his nights sleepless, and if he did sleep, he would dream of Axel, or his mate. The only thing that kept him company, were his memories of the better life he lost.

_But suddenly, suddenly_

But there was one thing that he would do every Saturday night. He would keep Axel's promise. Around midnight, he would arrive at the clock tower, and hide in the corner on the ledge...

...and hear Axel as he called his name. It broke his heart every time the boy cried and tear up when he wouldn't show. He just couldn't do it. If the cops find him, he wouldn't be able to see him again...so instead, he just watched him from a distance, hiding in the shadows.

Reno stopped, and looked in front of him. He had arrived. Twilight Town graveyard. He walked forward, passing the black metal gates onto the field of tombstones.

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

One by one, he passed many gray tombstones, looking for the one that contained his deceased lover. After a few more steps, he stopped, and looked down at a white tombstone with a cross carved into it. The redhead slowly crouched onto his knees, his sorrowed emeralds staring at the words on the stone.

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me _

_Are we the same _

_How does it feel_

The words may you rest in peace were the sketched into it, and right below it, he stroked his fingers over the name lovingly as he read it.

_Cloud Strife_

Reno closed his eyes, and a tear slid down his cheek. He could still remember when they first met...

_-flashback-_

_The redhead sat on the stool in the bar, as he swallowed a small shot of whiskey down his throat. Axel wasn't with him today, as it was a late night, and Tifa was asleep as well. He needed to be alone, so he just left for bit to the Twilight town bar._

_He slowly looked to the side, and saw another man nearby, drinking a glass of red wine. Blond spiky hair, sky blue eyes and cream skin with a handsome face, he was the most attractive man Reno had ever seen._

_Yet Reno shook his head, looking away. What the hell, I'm not gay. Fuck I'm married! He thought, blaming the whiskey for his dirty thoughts. After a few minutes, he slowly looked again, and this time, he caught the blond man staring at him. _

_Sapphire met Emerald. _

_The blond immediately looked away, blushing slightly. Reno couldn't help but grin as he turned away himself. Yep, I'm a sexy beast, he thought. _

_After a few moments, the redhead decided to just talk to the blond, nothing more. He walked over, not helping if he swayed his hips a bit flirtatiously. The other male noticed and went slightly red again._

"_Yo." He greeted, sitting next to him with a smile. _

"_Hi." The blond responded, gulping a bit._

"_The name's Reno, yo. What's yours, hot stuff?" Reno inwardly cursed, not meaning to say the last bit._

_The blond hesitated, blushing slightly again at the name, then answered, "....Cloud...and...I'm married..."_

_Reno smirked, his eyes showing interest. "So am I."_

_-Flashback-_

The redhead sighed, staring at the carved stone above Cloud's grave. He gently placed a hand on the stone...

-_flashback-_

"_CLOUD!! Please, don't leave me..!" The redhead cried, tears dripping from his face and rain falling down on him, as he crouched over the blond on the ground, holding his shoulders desperately. _

_Cloud smiled weakly, his eyes half lidded filled with tears, his face soaked from the rain. "Don't worry, we will always be together...in your heart...look after Axel and Roxas....and I'll...."_

_Reno stared down at him, sorrow and despair written on his face as he shed his tears._

"_...I'll always love you..."_

_-Flashback-_

He choked, and placed his forehead against the tombstone, and broke into sobs.

_Would you comfort me_

Reno wrapped his arms around himself, wishing Cloud was there to hold him in his arms...

_Would you cry with me_

....to be there and be sad with him...for the both of them to cry together...

But he couldn't. He couldn't marry him, be with him, have Reno make love to him like they did so many times before. Because he was gone.

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

He laid there quietly, leaning against the wet tombstone, staring at the shaded town outside the graveyard, the many buildings standing like solid shadows of blocks.

The world was so large and full of people, just like him. Yet he felt so alone and insignificant at times.

_I am small and the world is big_

_But I'm not afraid of anything_

He told himself he couldn't be scared. He had to continue to hope that somehow, things would turn alright in the end.

He closed his eyes, and listened as it began to rain again, feeling it calm him. He placed his cheek against Cloud's stone, almost feeling his warmth through it. Then a picture began to shape in his mind.

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

Him, Cloud, Roxas, and Axel were all together in a meadow, sitting on the soft grass in the sun, laughing and talking like a family.

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me, different_

Reno was holding Cloud's hand as they sat together, and the blond turned his head toward him and gave him a handsome smile, the sun giving a bit of soft light in his sapphire eyes.

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

The images faded from his mind, like sand in the wind. Reno sighed, opening his eyes. A slight grin grew on his lips, and he looked up at the darkened sky with its gentle raindrops falling from it.

Somehow, some day, him and Axel would be together again.

_You're different from me..._

_

* * *

_

_A/n: _Well thats it. Hope you guys liked it a bit. I know its sad, but next chap will be happier. I mean it this time. xD The song btw is called How Does it Feel by Avril Lavigne. This is the last song I will use by her in this story, so

anyways, as always, Reviews would be awesome! I'll try to update as soon as I can, and laterz!

~Electra


	13. First Kiss

A/n: Hi guys!! omg, I'm sorry for taking so long!! I haven't had the time to do much writing, but I was slowly getting there!^^ well, here's the next chap! The song is called Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. On with the story!:)

* * *

Chapter 12: First Kiss

After an hour or so they soon arrived home, stopping in the large parking lot belonging to a large, pale orange apartment building. As Aerith stepped out, Roxas hopped out followed by Axel. The redheaded boy looked up at the large building, seeing how different Roxas' home was from his. The tall structure loomed over them, casting a large shadow.

Roxas looked up at the young pyro, his raincoat hood falling back showing his golden hair, and smiled at him, pulling him along toward the entrance of the building. "C'mon Axey! Let's go inside! I wanna show you my room!"

A grin spread on Axel's face as he ran beside Roxas, his warm palm held in the blond's as he tugged him along. Axel's hand was a bit larger than Roxas', his fingers covering almost all of the blond's. Aerith smiled at the young boys. "Be careful sweety, and don't trip on the stairs!" she cried out, carrying the gallon of milk she bought with her.

Minutes later all three reached their room number, 013. Aerith took out her key from her purse, unlocked the door, and entered inside, the two boys doing the same. Axel surveyed the room, his jade eyes taking everything in around him.

Where he stood was the living room, which had a small bricked fireplace, a dark blue couch near it, and a few wooded furniture here and there with some decor. There was 2 doors next to each other on one wall, and one on the right wall. A doorway was on the left, showing the kitchen. It wasn't much, but it all looked cozy and inviting. Axel sensed the love and warmth in room, the feel of a real home. It was something he never felt before, something that he didn't have at his house for a long time, not since Reno left...

Roxas looked up at the taller boy again with a cute smile, and asked "This is where we live Axey! Do you like it?"

Axel smiled down at the blond, and nodded. "Yeah Roxy, its great."

The blond giggled and began to quickly lead him to the door on the left excitedly. "'C'mon Axe, here's my room! Its where you and me are gonna sleep!"

The redhead grinned at the small boy's insistence at showing his room. _How cute._

"Roxas dear, wait one second." Aerith spoke up as she stepped out from the kitchen. She then faced Axel, who was completely soaked, including his clothes, but his hair had already dried and it was spiky again. "Axel, you'll get sick if you don't take a bath and change into some dry clothes."

At this Axel paled, saying nothing. _Oh no, not a bath!_

Then she turned to her son, who was still in his wet raincoat. "You need a bath too Roxas."

Roxas smiled widely, and asked "Can me and Axey take a bath together mommy?"

Seeing as they were both very young, it was harmless if the two boys bathed together. "Sure you can sweetheart, just leave your boxers on." she answered with a pleasant smile.

Roxas quickly lead him to the bathroom with Aerith following them, which was the left door on the wall that had the right door next to it. But the redhead was not looking forward to it one bit. He was silent, his face pale, and his emerald eyes showed fear as he stared at the opening door showing the small, light blue tiled bathroom.

Roxas turned, and frowned in worry when he saw Axel's face. "Axey is something wrong?" The older boy just shook his head, his scared eyes staring at the tub.

The mother slowly walked over to the tub, and turned the knob, filling the bathtub with warm water. She poured in some lavender scented bubble bath soap, as Roxas loved playing with the bubbles. The blond immediately took off his shirt and pants, and hopped in with his boxers on, giggling as water slushed around him.

"Your turn Axey!" Roxas replied with a cheerful smile.

Axel on the other hand, just gulped and slowly took off his clothing, leaving only his boxers on as well, a bit embarrassed at the thought of taking a bath with someone else, especially Roxas. Blushing slightly, he just stood there, eyeing the water filled tub warily.

It wasn't that Axel never bathed, he did, but he was always frightened to do so, so it wasn't all the time. When he did bathe, he needed the water to be warm, or the cold liquid would hurt his warm skin. This was his weakness, the consequence of his power over fire.

Aerith smiled at the redheaded boy's uneasiness. "Axel dear its okay to be shy."

Axel just stood there, staring at the water, remembering a memory on the last time he took a bath just a year ago...

_-flashback-_

"_**What's wrong boy!? Don't like water!?" **Tifa snarled at him, grabbing his crimson hair and plunging his head into the water of the tub over and over. Axel struggled with his arms trying to lift himself out of the tub, his heart beating fast in fear and panic, gasping for air for only a few seconds when his head came up. He choked as water went into his mouth and nose._

"_Please....PLEASE STOP!!" he yelled, his head going back under._

"_**You're such a weak little brat." **She snorted, and shoved him away, slamming him against the bathtub's wall. **"If you refuse to take your stinking self a bath again, I'll drown you next time, YOU HEAR ME!? I don't want a disgusting wretch as yourself stinking up my house!" **She snarled with a menacing glare, then abruptly turned and left, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her._

_Axel weakly got up out of the filled tub, coughing up water, his body shivering, and he collapsed onto the cold, black tiled floor, crying constantly with tears streaming down his face, eyes shut tight as he wrapped his arms around his soaked, shaking and naked body..._

_-flashback-_

"Its okay Axey, I'll be here in the tub with you!" The blond replied with a reassuring smile.

The redhead blinked, staring into the blond's blue eyes with his green ones, seeing that Roxas really meant what he said. Trusting him, he shakily replied in a soft voice "O-okay..."

Raising his lanky leg into the water, he felt the warm and wet liquid touch his skin, and he slowly relaxed. He watched as he sat most of his lower body in the tub, surrounded by the bubbly warm water soothing him. Seeing that Roxas was there with him and he was okay, he smiled softly at the boy.

Roxas giggled with a cute and proud smile as he glomped the redhead in the tub, the water slushing a bit over the tub. "You did it Axey!!"

The older boy smirked at him as he embraced the small blond, but then looked at the water a bit warily. Even though he was less fightened with Roxas there, he still disliked the water greatly. But he would stay only to be with his little friend.

As for Aerith, she had a proud smile on her face as she watched the two boys hugging one another in the tub. It showed to her how close friends the boys were.

"Okay boys," She replied as the they both looked at her. "You two have fun while I make dinner. The towels are on the rack near the tub." She smiled and left the bathroom.

Roxas got off of Axel and sat back. A bubble slowly floated up from the mass of suds surrounding them, and the redhead grinned as he popped it with a finger. Roxas giggled as he grabbed a handful of small bubbles, and placed it on Axel's head. It looked like a small crown made of suds.

At this the pyro smirked mischievously and grabbed a tiny handful of bubbles, and placed them on Roxas' nose, making him look like a clown. The blond giggled then sneezed, and it floated off his nose. They both laughed. With a teasing smile, the blond splashed some water at his friend, who jumped in surprise.

"Hey! Oh I'm gonna get you for that Roxy." Axel smirked as he slapped the water in Roxas' direction, who squeaked as the liquid hit him. The blond giggled and tackled his friend, making him gasp, and in a matter of seconds the two were wrestling and splashing one another in the tub playfully.

Half hour later, they tired of their tussle. Axel's hair was a flat, dark red mop over his head, partly covering over his eyes. The blond pointed at him and giggled. "You're spiky hair is flat again!"

Axel laughed. "Look who's talking! So is yours!" The redhead was right. Roxas' blond locks were flat and wet as well. The two just laughed some more.

Soon Aerith walked in, and smiled at the two. "Dinner is ready boys. Dry up and get dressed. Both of your clothes are ready in Roxas' room. Axel you'll be wearing one of Cloud's shirt and boxers. They might be big for you, but you're a bit tall, like reaching up to his waist, so I think you'll do fine. I'll buy some clothes tommorow, okay?"

The redhead blinked, uncertain. "uh...okay.." ..._I'm going to be wearing a dead guy's clothes?_ He thought as he brushed his hair out of his eyes with his palm, but immediately pushed that thought away. _Don't be a jerk this is Roxas' dad._ Aerith smiled sweetly and quietly left.

The blond turned to Axel, taking his hand as he got up. "Cmon Axe, NOW I can show you my room!"

The redhead grinned. "Yeah, your mom can't stop us now." They both laughed, and grabbed their towels, wrapping it on themselves. Leaving the bathroom, they entered the blond's room, and Axel's jade eyes scanned everything around him.

The room was small, but it all had comforting feeling, like the rest of the house. The walls were brown, with a dark blue carpet, and the ceiling was the same color with glow in the dark stars and planets on it. There some toys around the room, a toy box to one side, a large door on the right which Axel guessed was the closet, and Roxas' bed was against the left wall with a large window over it, where he could easily sit on the bed and look out to a incredible view of Twilight town. But there was only one reason why Axel liked this room the most. It was Roxas' room.

"What do you think?" The blond asked with a smile.

He grinned. "Its great. Really cool." he looked around. "Wish my room looked like this..."

The blond giggled. "Thanks! You can stay here anytime you want Axey!" He grabbed his clothes and headed for the large door on the right. "I'll be in the closet changing. You can change in here!"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah...thanks Rox." The blond smiled and entered his closet with the door slightly open so he wouldn't shut himself in. Axel took off his towel and boxers, then grabbed a large black shirt which looked to be for a man. He blinked staring at it, and guessed this belonged to Cloud. Slowly he slid it on, and he smelt a hint of vanilla off of it.

He looked to a medium sized pair of boxers, and raised one eyebrow. It was green with bananas and cute monkeys on it. Axel smirked a amused look on his face. _His dad sure wears some funny boxers. _He slowly slid them on, feeling that they were a bit too big, but he didn't complain. It felt comfy anyway.

"Are you done now Axey?" asked the blond from inside the closet.

"Yeah I'm done." he answered, and Roxas walked out in his pj's. They were dark blue with paopu fruits on it. "Cute wear Roxy." The pyro replied with a smirk.

The small boy giggled, pointing to Axel's clothes. "and it looks like daddy's clothes are too big for you." The redhead looked down, and indeed saw that they were too big. The sleeves reached to his elbows, the holes looking huge compared to his skinny arms, and the the shirt fell down to below his knees.

Axel laughed. "Yeah they do. But makes me look older doesn't it?" He joked, posing haughtily with his hands on his hips and lifting his head up to the side making himself look mighty.

Roxas giggled. "You showoff!" They both laughed.

"Axel! Roxas! Dinner time!" Aerith called from downstairs.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Axel exclaimed, rubbing his stomach with a grin, making Roxas giggle. "Race ya there!" he challenged, running out.

"Hey! I'm so gonna beat you Axe!" Roxas laughed as he sped after his friend.

The next hour or so, Aerith, Axel, and Roxas ate together at the table, chatter and laughter filling the room. For once in his life, Axel felt like he was part of a family. It was only the three of them, but it was a family nonetheless. He didn't feel close or liked Aerith much, but he did a little. As for Roxas, well, his smile at the blond showed the answer.

After dinner, Aerith went to do the dishes, and the two boys were free to do what they wish, so they left to Roxas' room.

Instead of sitting on the bed, Axel sat on the carpet near the bed in indian style.

Roxas blinked at him and tilted his head. "Axey why don't you sit on my bed?"

Axel grinned. "I like it down here. Its dark and cozy." Roxas giggled at his reply, but he sat in front of the pyro on the carpet as well. The redhead's eyes softened. "....Thanks for letting me sleep over Rox. No one's ever done that for me..."

The blond smiled at him brightly. "We're friends Axey! Its what friends do, right?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah." Then he remembered something. He was gonna show Roxas his gift, and it was the perfect moment. "You know Roxy, I never got the chance to show you my power over fire. Wanna see it?"

Roxas squealed and nodded eagerly. "Yeah Axey show me!" The redhead laughed, and cupped his hands together, looking down at them.

"Roxy turn off the light. It'll look more cool in the dark." The blond nodded and went to the lamp switching it off, then carefully made back to his friend on the carpet.

The pyro stared at his hands, and seconds later, a small flame grew from between his palms, making Roxas gasp. The small flame danced, glowing softly, the light touching the 2 boy's faces in the darkness.

_I've been awake for awhile now_

Roxas watched as the small flame danced between Axel's cupped hands in wonder. The redhead smiled, seeing the boy's face filled with amazement, his blue eyes reflecting the small flame as he stared.

_You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
_

Roxas smiled, replying softly "Its....beautiful."

A grin spread on Axel's face as he said that, and a light feeling sparked inside him briefly for a few seconds all over, something....new he never felt before.

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know_

_That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

"So are you." the red head replied. The young glanced up at him and giggled, making Axel's grin turn into a smile. He enjoyed this time with his close friend. Roxas' company made him....happy.

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place_ _  
Under cover stayin' safe and warm_

Rain suddenly began pelting against Roxas' window, and they both turned their heads right, watching thousands of water drops hit and slid down the glass, the sky outside dark with night. Roxas was glad Axel was no longer outside, but instead in his room alongside him, safe and warm together, with the help of his friend's flame. It was like their own little cave, just the two of them.

_You give me feelings that I adore_

Roxas turned back to the redhead, who gently smiled at him, and a unfamilier, yet nice feeling went through him. A feeling....he liked.

_  
They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

The boy blushed, looking down at the pretty fire in Axel's hands. Whenever he thought of the older boy, he always felt safe, and warm inside. Something about Axel gave him strange feelings. Feelings of happiness, and.....something else, that made him laugh and smile, and want to be around the redhead more. Whatever it was, he didn't want him to leave. He wanted him to stay, and be together, for as long as possible.

_What am I gonna say?_

Even though they both watched the small flame, the two wanted to tell each other what they felt, but they didn't know what it was, so they didn't know...what to say. Instead, both looked up at each other once again, and their eyes met. Emerald and sapphire.

Roxas stared into the redhead's eyes, transfixed at what he saw. The small flame's reflection casted and danced on those pretty jade eyes, and a powerful, joyful feeling swept through him. What he saw...in Axel's eyes...

...was green flames.

_When you make me feel this way?_

_  
_The pyro stared as well, these those beautiful blues with a small flame dancing on them. Both were speechless, yet strong emotions for one another sparked between and right under them....

Something that made draw them closer....both bending forward...

Their faces nearing each other....both pair of eyes watching the other closely...

Somehow, they knew what they were doing, as their noses got close...

_I just..._

They slid their eyes closed slowly....pucked their lips....

_Mmm..._

....and kissed, their small lips meeting in a light, gentle touch of lips.

It was a small, chaste, innocent and childlike kiss, between two very young friends, alone in the dark together, with nothing but a small glowing little flame right between them...but it was a special moment, as a strong emotion of complete happiness, and something else, sparked between the two. After a few seconds, they separated, their eyes watching each other, blinking once in surprise. They stared at one another for a minute or 2, trying to figure out what just happened...

...until Roxas blushed cutely and let out a giggle, covering his nose and mouth with his small hands in shyness.

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever It goes _

Axel grinned, finding it cute, yet couldn't help but blush and laugh himself.

_  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Roxas smiled at him. "Axey, did we just kiss? Like how mommy and daddy did?" he asked, tilting his head in question.

He laughed, and smirked. "Yeah, we did Roxy. Did you like it?"

Roxas nodded and looked down pink in the face. "Y-yeah..."

_Duh duh duh duh duh_

The pyro smiled. "Me too." They both laughed. Suddenly Roxas' mother called from behind the door, announcing it was bedtime. Roxas smiled at his friend, getting up.

"Cmon Axey you can sleep in my bed with me!" he exclaimed, and climbed on the bed. Axel blew out the flame in his hands, making a small puff of smoke come then disappear, and climbed onto the bed as well. Seeing the cute blond yawn, he got playful and tackled the boy, making him squeak, straddling him, and began tickling his friend. Roxas wiggled and squirmed, beginning a series of adorable laughs and giggles as the redhead wiggled his fingers on his tummy and sides.

_Duh duh duh duhhhh_

_duh bum bum bah_

Roxas gasped "hahaha! Axey okay no more!" The pyro smirked, and decided Roxy got enough tickles for the night. Both boys crawled under the covers, lying next to one another, eyes looking at each other's faces. The blond yawned again, his eyes drifting off to sleep. "Good night Axey..."

_duh duh duh mmm-mm_

The redhead smiled slightly, watching Roxas fall asleep. "Goodnight Roxy.."

_I've been asleep for a while now_

Minutes pass as Axel watched his young friend sleep peacefully, watching him breath very gently.

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

The blond slightly shivered, and the pyro noticed, so he took the cover around Roxas' waist, and pulled it slowly up to his chin to help the boy keep warm.

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

Yet the redhead couldn't help but want to get closer to his cute friend, so he gently wrapped his lanky arms around the boy.

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Then Roxas felt his warm body heat against him, and wrapped his small arms around his waist, snuggling his face into his small chest, a tiny smile on his lips. "...Axey..."

_It starts in my soul  
and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows_

The happy feeling surged through Axel again as he watched his friend, and he though it was so cute, he couldn't help but kiss the Roxas' cute little nose, and the boy giggled lightly, seeing the content show on his face.

_'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

A affectionate smile grew on Axel's lips, and held his friend snugly in his arms, as the blond did the same, neither letting go.

The redhead laid there, as minutes passed that felt like hours, thinking of all that he went through his life, and how so much he had changed since he met Roxas.

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

At home, at school, in the playground...

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

In the clock tower, in the street, and now at Roxas' home, the blond was always in his thoughts, and those thoughts...always gave him...that special feeling.

_you'll always know _

Roxas can always make him smile, even when he was sad or upset....even for at least just a moment...

_that you make me smile_

....But suddenly...a thought crossed his mind....he knew what that feeling was. It wasn't the type of feeling he shared with Reno or anyone else before....

_even just for a while_

This feeling was....

......Love....

* * *

A/n: aww. I loved writing this chap! The kissy scene is so cute! x3 well I hope you guys and enjoyed it, and I want to say thank you for your wonderful reviews, I love getting them it makes me smile!:D especially one who sent me a personal message thanks so much! I appreciate all my fans! I'll try not to take forever, but I can't promise! but i will be working on it so dw!

well, thank you all and as always reviews will be wonderful! I love to hear from you guys! laterz!

~Electra


	14. Beach

A/n: Hello guys. I'm back, and GF is back too. I was wrong about what I said earlier, and I'm sorry. I was just depressed for a bit, and needed some time to think, and I'm feeling better now. :) Hope you guys liked this chap, my friend poweredbutterflies on d.A. helped me write this and was my beta. I thank her very much, she is a great and dear friend to me.^_^ Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Beach

A minute goldfish swam elegantly in a small, water filled fish bowl, its tiny, delicate tail fin pondering about in the water. The bowl sat on top of a nightstand near a bed, and on that bed sat a young boy of eight, his blond locks in the style of a mullet, his sea green eyes watching his fingers strum a sitar bigger than himself, that lay next to him. His father bought the instrument for him on his fifth birthday, and Demyx was over-thrilled!

Ever since then, he has played it everyday as much as he could handle. The sounds he made weren't perfect, but he was talented, and he had lots of practice.

The sun outside his window hung above Twilight Town, partly hidden in the clouds, the afternoon just beginning, and Demyx's parents were getting ready to go to the beach. His mother was packing towels in her beach bag, and his father waxing his surfboard, ready to hit the waves. Moments later the bedroom door opened, as the blond's father, Rufus, poked his head in through the doorway.

"Hey Demy, you ready?" he asked with a grin. The blond nodded with a smile in return, and hopped off the bed.

He waved to his pet goldfish, replying "Bye Goldy, see ya later!", and exited through the door with his dad.

Minutes later all three of them were in their fairly large van, decorated with peace signs, bright colors, and other hippie related designs. His mother, named Paine, who shared the same hair style as him, wore cameo shorts, black goth boots, a blood red, cut short tank top, piercings on her ears, and some dark spiked jewelry. She switched on the radio, and 70's music played.

"Now thats what I call music, just like the old days right babe?" she exclaimed with a smirk, glancing at her husband, her deep chocolate browns expressing her happiness.

Rufus chuckled "Most definitely love." Even though he also had blond hair, it was short, yet he dressed a bit more differently than his wife, wearing baggy, blue beach shorts, white undershirt, green flipflops, and his favorite necklace made of miniature seashells.

Then Paine turned her head back with a grin toward the back seat where her son Demyx sat. "Like the music Demy?"

The young musician beamed and nodded, agreeing. "Yeah mommy!" She grinned just when Rufus chuckled, thenceforth starting the van's engine. They drove down the street toward Twilight Town's beach, passing the many pale orange, old fashioned buildings.

Even though Demyx and his family didn't have much, they had each other, and all three were close as a family should be, like peas in a pod, and enjoyed the same tastes in music. They adored going to the beach, especially Demyx, who was smitten with the sea. He glanced at the van window, watching many softly lit structures passing him by, listening to soft music playing around him.

On a wooden dock somewhere around the crowded edifices hooded with cloudy skies, a few boats here and there bobbed and floated amongst the water gently, while a light, salty breeze blew. It whispered through a faded window of a small boathouse, where inside stood a black haired boy with golden eyes and his hair tied back in pony tail practiced shooting random targets with his magenta, plastic water gun.

After a minute or two of aimless shooting, Xigbar soon got bored. _Maybe I should go to the beach, _he concluded, stepping out of his cramped room to see that his parents haven't arrived home yet, which wasn't a surprise. His mother Yuna was probably out selling drugs like always, moreover his father Vincent was most likely out gambling or hanging out with his 'buds'. They barely ever spent time with him, or weren't ever home. Not that he cared, he was used to it.

With a shrug and a leer, the boy stepped out of his poor and small boathouse, thereupon got onto his bike strapped nearby, removing the chain from a dock pole, riding it along the sidewalk toward Twilight Town beach.

It wasn't the first time he rode to the beach. He enjoyed going there, pretending to be a pirate or playing in the ocean. One time he was pretending to find lost treasure, collecting sea shells into his pocket like they were jewels, when he felt a sharp pinch on his bottom. When he took the shell out, he found a small crab clenching his butt with its pincers. For the next ten minutes, he ran about hollering in pain and trying to get it off, which eventually he did.

Never again would he put sea shells in his pants.

Either way, since he just recently moved from Destiny islands, and his parents changed their minds about going back to it, this was a brand new beach he was going to and he was interested in seeing it.

Not to mention...that particular cute kid he met the other day...Demyx. There might be a chance he would see him again. His parents were planning of placing him in the Twilight Town Elementary school anyway.

_...Demyx..._

He could still remember the pretty little guy with his adorable mullet hair and those aquamarines that reminded him of the sea. How he became pink in the face when he laid his lips on him. With a slight grin, he sped up his bike, and headed for the beach.

The salty air brushed across Demyx's face while he stood among the shoreline of the beach, the waves mildly tumbling down to the shore and soaking his feet. He gazed out at the ocean, admiring how deep blue yet mysterious it was.

This place was his paradise.

His parents meanwhile were enjoying themselves as well. Paine was sunbathing on a towel a few feet away, listening to a compact, retro black radio placed next to her, and Rufus was a couple of yards away in the water, surfing the waves on his board, like a carefree swallow gliding through the clear skies.

Looking content, he laid in the warm sand closing his eyes, enjoying the caressing, constant echoes of the waves.

"Enjoyin' the beach?" A familiar voice spoke.

Demyx's eyes sprang open, flinching somewhat, when he saw the sharp-shooter who goes by the name of Xigbar grinning down at him upside down. He blinked at him, and older boy's smirk grew wider. The young musician got up, and turned to face him, who was no longer upside down, but standing in front of him inches apart from him.

Demy examined his feet shyly, rubbing his arm, then looked back at Xigbar. "H-hi..." he stuttered gently.

Xigbar chortled lightly. _How cute._ "Hi. So what cha doin' here cutie?"

He shrugged. "Me and my mommy and daddy are just having fun at the beach." He gradually focused his shiny blues toward the ocean. "I love the beach...the sea..."

Xig gazed at the large mass of blue. "I lov' it 'ere too. I want to buy a ship or a boat one day, and be a pirate. It'll be awesome, I can sail all the oceans in the world..."

Demyx turned his head at him in surprise, and he beamed. "That's so...cool. I want to see all the oceans too.." he commented faintly.

The older junior smirked at him. "Then you can come with me if you want." The younger cadet became pink on his cheeks, but did a subtle nod.

"Anyway..." Xigbar stretched. "Wanna go in the water?" Demy immediately gleamed in approval, and with that he took his hand in his, causing him to blush, and sprinted, splashing into the waves.

They didn't go far out, just to the point where the water met their waists, so they could stand. All of a sudden, Demy slipped from the slick sand underneath the moving waves, and he fell onto Xig with a splash. The raven-haired tyke sniggered, getting up while Demy was still holding onto him.

They faced each other, and Xigbar smirked. "Careful there Demy." The blond's face became crimson, and he promptly released him. Both were soaked, head to foot, with Demyx's mullet gone flat on his head, and Xigbar's black ponytail sticking to his bare back.

The sitar player squeaked when taller boy splashed him playfully with a sly chuckle. "H-Hey!" Demy giggled gently, then splashed him back.

The water battle commenced, until moments later the two were out of breath. "N-now what?" Demyx breathed. Xigbar scratched his head in thought. "Hmmm...wanna play pirates?"

"Pirates?" he wondered with a tilt of the head.

Xig leered. "Yeah pirates. How ya play is we both just be pirates and one of us is captin' and have adventures and stuff."

Demy's eyes brightened, and he agreed, his head doing a bow. "L-lets play!" Xig smiled at his reaction. _Cute._

"Who's captin then?"

"C-can you? I'm new to this game..." he muttered shyly.

Xigbar smiled. "Sure why not!" Then he scanned the area. "But first...we need a boat or a ship..."

Demy squinted and searched around him as well. Then he saw a rock cave way off into the distance where there was black rocks and boulders, with waves crashing smoothly against them. "Xiggy!" he exclaimed, tugging the older boy's sleeve. "What about over there? Maybe there's something inside that cave?"

Xig glanced over to it, and grinned. "Good idea Demy. Treasure huntin!" The blond giggled as raven-haired boy took his hand, and they sped toward the cave. They carefully climbed over the rocks, with Xigbar helping Demyx so he wouldn't fall. They stood in front of the cave, looking in it. The cave ceiling and walls were a deep indigo, sunlight reflecting off the water gave the surface a light glimmer.

Demyx sighed in amazement as he gazed at the sparkling stone walls. "Its so...pretty..."

Xigbar looked down at him and smiled. _Not as pretty as you... "_Yeah it is." Taking the boy's hand, they went deeper and deeper... into the cave. Shortly, they met a dead end, and they realized the cave wasn't so large after all. But that didn't matter, for they found a pile of junk that was washed ashore and into the cave, right next to the cave wall.

Demy beamed at Xigbar. "Treasure!"

The young pirate burst into laughter. "Good job mate! Let's see what we found. Maybe we can use somethin'."

There wasn't much, but they found a medium sized crate, 3 beer bottles, a wooden sword, a long piece of cloth, and a worn, brown, tattered boot. Xigbar grinned, and tied the cloth around his head covering only his right eye. "Argh Matey!"

The mullet boy burst into giggles, picking up the harmless weapon made of bark, then looked over at the crate and pointed to it. "A boat?"

A grin spread on Xigbar's face. "Perfect. Lets take it out into water." Demyx nodded, and both picked up the crate, carrying out while carefully going over the rocks, and then placing it on the shore. "All aboard mate!" he exclaimed, his hand motioning toward the wooden box.

Demyx's lips formed a smile, then gradually got in, with Xigbar following. With their weight, the crate didn't move, but that didn't matter to them.

For the next 2 hours, both boys played pirates in and out of the crate, the sitar player swiping at invisible enemy pirates with his blade, whilst Xigbar was shooting imaginary sea monsters and other evil creatures with his water gun, and once he fell off as Demy erupted in laughter. Xig just laughed as well.

"DEMYYY!" He turned to the voice that called him, seeing his mother and father beckoning him over, all their things packed up. "Time to go home now!"

He pouted, but did a nod. "Coming!" They both got out of the crate, still holding his sword, then turning to Xigbar. "I got to go...Maybe we can play again when I come back...?" he requested hopefully.

Xig nodded. "Of course Demdem. I would love that." he smiled, and slowly neared his face toward Demyx, bending over slightly because of his height difference with the blond, and kissed him on the nose.

The shorter youth blushed beet red, and looked down at his feet timidly. "U-um...b-bye!" he quickly spoke out, pecked Xigar on the cheek, and ran to his parents, stumbling slightly.

Xigbar batted his eyes, then widened in shock, slowly touched his cheek...and grinned. _I really like you...Demyx. _He thought as he watched the blond walk away into the distance with his family.

Demyx sat in the van, on a cushioned seat, wielding the wooden sword in his hand. He turned it in the light, examining it, whilst gazing out the window, thinking _I think I...really...like you.. Xigbar..._

The engine started and they headed back home, Rufus glanced at the mirror, "

What have you got there Demyx?"

Demyx smiled sweetly, and began to tell his story of his adventures on the beach...with his new friend.

* * *

A/n: Aww aren't they just adorable. I love these 2 and this pairing.^^ well, hopefully next chap won't take so long like this one. Also I will get to your reviews as soon as I can. Thanks so much for them. :) Hope you all liked this one, comments would be loved, and until the next chap!

~Electra


	15. Fair

A/n: Finally another update. Sorry this took so long, it took me a while to finish too cause this is the longest chap I've written, but I did my best on here. Anyway on with the story and hope you all enjoy it.^^

* * *

Chapter 14: Fair

"Roxas! Axel! Wake up!"

Axel's jade eyes slowly woke to Aerith's calling voice, and immediately saw Roxas' blond hair near his face. He glanced down to see the sleeping boy's nose snuggled against his chest, his left arm wrapped round his waist. The redhead smiled affectionately, then kissed his forehead.

The bedroom door opened, and Aerith poked her head in. "Glad to see you up Axel dear. Your clothes are clean now, I put them in Roxas' closet. Get ready for school, and wake him up for me so he can do the same okay?" Axel slightly nodded, and she left shutting the door.

He turned back to Roxas, nudging him gently, whispering. "Roxy, wake up." Baby blues gently opened, and the owner smiled at seeing his friend.

"Good morning Axey.." he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Morning. Your mom said to get ready cause we have school today. Yay." He rolled his eyes.

The tyke giggled and hopped off the bed. "Okay let's go!" the older boy grinned, and jumped off the bed as well. Minutes later the two finish getting dressed, afterwards walking out of the room together. Mrs. Strife stepped up with a kind look upon her features like always.

"Who wants Sea Salt Puffs?"

Roxas jumped, he raising his arm. "Ooh I do! I do!"

Smiling, she proceeded into the kitchen to make their breakfast. The youngster looked up to his taller companion. "Cmon Axey, I want you to try Sea Salt Puffs, they're the best!"

Axel laughed. "Alright Rox." The shorter kid took his hand and lead him toward the kitchen table, his mother setting their bowls in front of them. While they ate, the redhead would flick some small balls of cereal into the air with his spoon, catching it with his mouth. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at his antics, while Aerith just rolled her eyes. _Boys. _

Soon after, both were in the car holding hands whilst the brunette woman drove toward their school. Roxas glanced up at his friend.

"Axey…"

The pyro looked over at the blond. "Yeah Roxy?"

"W-well…I was thinking…you could live with us…" he muttered, watching his feet shyly, biting his lip. "Your mommy wouldn't be able to hit you anymore, and you can be with me and my mommy instead…b-but only if you want…"

Axel scratched the back of his head uncertainly, and a sad smile grew on his lips, knowing full well that he couldn't. His mother would go hunting for him, and she would find him in this small town. _But I want to so bad Roxas. _Oh how much he wanted to. To live safely with the blond and be with him forever would definitely be a dream come true for him. He was sure Roxas felt the same, and he cared for him so much. But the way the innocent blond gazed at him with those worrisome big blue eyes, and the feelings he felt for him….he just couldn't say no and see the look of disappointment roll onto his cute face….

"Yeah Roxy, of course I'll live with you. Who else would do cool fire tricks for you at night? " He answered with a wink. Giggling, Roxas smiled widely, embracing the redhead.

Before long, they arrived at the school, crowded with many kids, teachers, and parents. Axel and Roxas clambered out of the car, Aerith stepping out as well, then face them both. "Alright you two, have fun at the field trip! Don't get lost, don't eat too many sweets or go on dangerous rides, and don't cause any trouble okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Okay mommy!" Axel just rolled his eyes. _That's not any fun. _

With that she kissed her son's forehead and patted the older boy's head, who flinched back a bit, disliking the contact. She noticed this as she blinked down at Axel who avoided to even glimpse her way. But she just ignored it, and entered the car, driving off. She wasn't offended at all about the boy's reaction, more of concerned. Heading to work, she couldn't help but wonder why he acted in a such a way, when she treated him kindly, and he got along so well with her son.

Meanwhile, the two friends held hands again, and strolled over to the school entrance. Roxas spotted Demyx amongst the crowd of other children, so he waved to him calling out. The older blond heard him, and turned to his direction, smiling while waving back, thenceforth running up to them. Axel tilted his head up, replying "Hey" In an almost careless way, then fixated his glance back toward the other kids.

"H-hi…" the young musician stuttered, a blush surfacing at the pyro's response, even though he was a bit hurt at the thoughtless way he greeted him.

Roxas didn't seem to notice as he spoke cheerfully. "Today's the field trip, I can't wait! Axey's my partner too!" Axel smirked at the blond's response and pecked his small forehead affectionately. Demyx stared at the two as he made a small nod, a feeling of jealousy stinging in his chest. _Wish Axel was my pa__rtner instead…_

"What about you Demy? Who's your partner?"

He sighed, and pointed toward a boy the same height as Roxas, maybe taller, with silver, dark blue tinted hair, parted at the front to make a side fringe covering his left eye. He seemed to be distracted as he stood there quietly, gazing off somewhere. "He's my partner, Zexion."

The redhead grinned. "He's short like you Roxy!" Roxas shoved Axel's arm playfully. "Hey!" They both laughed.

Then the pyro glimpsed to Demyx. "Well now you have someone you can give a piggyback rides to like me." He sniggered. The blond just did a tiny smile and nodded.

Just then the bell rang, alerting everyone it was time for class. Roxas grasped Demyx's hand. "Cmon Demy and Axey!" All three boys followed the horde of children into the building, hand in hand.

Moments later, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were sat next to each other with their legs crisscrossed on the soft green rug of classroom among a few other students. Mrs. Humble stepped up wearing jean shorts, tan knee high boots, and a black tank top. "Good morning class, before we leave to our field trip, I want to introduce you to our new student."

Demyx gasped quietly to himself when in steps a boy with black hair tied into a ponytail and cat yellow eyes. "This is Xigbar, say hello everyone." All the kids welcomed him in unison, except of course, Axel, who was just sitting there, his head against his palm while looking to the carpet making burn marks lazily with his forefinger. "Be nice to him everyone. Xigbar dear you can go sit down now."

He did as he was told and sat down along the group. The mullet haired youth shyly glimpsed at his direction, and the older boy grinned at him, waving slightly. Demyx blushed and gestured back with a nervous smile.

The teacher announced for a second time "Alright class, let's go to the bus! Stay in a group and stick with your partner. Xigbar you can choose who to go with." Many of the children squealed and jumped in excitement as they all headed for the door. Xigbar surveyed all of others around him, uncertain of who to join, since they were all together in 2's, and didn't seem interested in his company.

Except Demyx. He kept looking his way as he held hands with Zexion, whom still seemed to be distracted as usual. The older boy walked up to him with a smile. "Can I be yer partner with yer friend there?"

The blond nodded, beaming contently. "Y-yes of course…" Their hands clasped together, and they followed the group outside. His cheeks turning pink, he couldn't help but look away shyly from the older one.

Minutes later many young tykes dashed inside the big yellow bus, with a middle aged, scruffy blond man situated casually in the driver's seat, a cigarette between his lips. Roxas sprinted inside as well with Axel following him from behind, finding a empty seat. "Over here Axey sit with me!" The redhead smirked and sat alongside the blond.

As soon as everyone was in their seats, the bus driver started the engine. "Alright ya damn kids, my name's Cid Highwind, and I don't want any of yeah fuckin irritatin me or yellin and jumpin round like a bunch of fucked up monkeys, yah got me? Cause if ya don't I'll fuckin stop this fuckin bus an- "

"Cid," Mrs. Humble interrupted. "We understand now please stop cursing these are children, and can you please turn off your cigarette." The man huffed and did what she asked, grumbling and cursing to himself, then stepped down on the pedal as the bus lurched forward.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _Why would he be a bus dr__iver if he doesn't like kids? Grumpy old man. _"Axey what does…fuck…mean?" Roxas inquired as he tilted his head to his friend.

The pyro choked, his smile disappeared. "U-uh….nothing Roxy… It's a ...fun word grownups use. Don't say it, it's bad."

"Why is it bad…?"

Axel pondered at this for a minute, scratching the back of head, and then smirked. "Cause grownups are stupid, so they make up words like that to appear smarter."

"Ohhhh…."

"That's why you shouldn't say it, you'll seem stupid."

"Okay Axey I won't!" Roxas replied with a smile, afterward gazing out the window next to him. Axel crossed his arms behind his head lounging back, a sly smirk on his lips. _Take that grownups. Man I can't stand them._

All of sudden, the younger blond gasped, tugging on his shirt. "Axey look! The fair!" The redhead's eyes sprang open, sliding closer to Roxas as he gazed out the window next to the him. Not too far in the distance, they could see a tall Ferris wheel, a huge, winding roller-coaster, and the tops of multicolored tents and rides. The bus parked in the lot next to other cars, and Cid opened the vehicle's doors.

"Alright kids don't run and stick with your partners!" declared Mrs. Humble. "Before we go I'll give you each 1 free food ticket and $5 to each group to buy what you like. The rides and other attractions are unlimited." She stood up from her seat, strode over to each student, giving them their ticket and money. After she finished she spoke "Okay, we're all ready. Let's go!"

With that all the children scurried out of the bus screaming and laughing in excitement, each holding onto their companions. Roxas being just as thrilled led the not so eager redhead with him by gripping onto his hand, both dashing out. Within a matter of seconds they reached the tall, metal gate hovering above them. Slowly it unlocked and spread apart with a creek, hence all the children cheered, running inside.

Out stepped the three partners, Zexion, Xigbar, and Demyx. Suddenly the emo kid let go of the blond's hand, staring at something ahead. Demyx blinked at him in confusion, then followed his gaze…to another, tall and built boy with dark brown hair. The said boy noticed Zexion ogling him, and did a friendly smile, causing him to blush.

He faced toward the young musician, biting his lip as he regarded him hopefully. "C-can I…be partners with him instead..?"

Demyx nodded, so Zexion hurried off to the bigger male, greeting him with a "H-hi Lexeuas.." The older welcomed him as well, then held his new friend's hand, both going pink in the face. A tiny smile appeared on the slate haired boy's face for the first time.

"Guess it's just the two of us eh?" spoke the grinning Xigbar, and the sitar player beamed at him in agreement.

"I guess it is." He was definitely happy to finally be alone with his mate again.

"C'mon Axey!" The blond called out, darting forward and the redhead followed, bored look on his face.

"Sure thing Roxy." He drawled. The fair just did not excite him whatsoever. But when he saw how happy Roxas was, he couldn't help but smirk as his friend observed everything around him.

The place was crowded with people of many different ages and races. Music along with many other noises surrounded them, including all a fair had to offer; colorful minigame booths, tents, food and sweets stalls, performers, rides, a petting zoo, a haunted house, house of mirrors, shops, and much more. Including the one thing Axel dreaded the most. Water rides.

"Oooh a pony! I want it now!" shrieked a young female voice a few feet from him. He turned to see a blond little girl dressed in an expensive, frilly pink dress. Her short hair included two bangs curving back like a bug. She was hopping up and down in enthusiasm, goggling at a stuffed, white pony hanging from a stall.

Axel rolled his eyes as he looked away. _Girls. _But then Roxas pulled on his shirt again. "Axey! Look ponies!" He directed with his finger to a carousel obtaining horses with poles in the middle going round and round. "Can we ride one? Pleeeaaase?" Roxas pouted up at him pleadingly with blue puppy eyes.

…Axel facepalmed. _Roxas too? _He thought, but nodded with an amused grin. "Yeah sure Roxy go ahead."

"Okay we can ride one together!" said the shortie.

The pyro paled while he was dragged toward the carousel. _Oh god this is going to be embarrassing…_

_We wrote a prelude_

_To our own fairy tale_

He gradually climbed onto a black stallion, helping the blond up onto it as he sat behind him, wrapping his arms round his skinny waist."Okay Roxy hold on tight."_…and le__t me fall off while you're at it. _He had a slight frown on his face, clearly not enjoying what he was doing, but when he felt Roxas grip tighter and reply "Okay I will!" it changed into a smirk again.

_And bought a parachute_

The ride started up, the childish music beginning to play, everything near them moving. Up ahead he spotted a black haired, young man dressed up in a colorful, fancy outfit riding a purple horse, the smile on his face showing that he was definitely liking the ride. But what made Axel snort was that sitting behind him was another male with short, shaggy brown hair and a dark mustache above his lips, his arms holding the other.

_At a church rummage sale_

The brunette uttered "Vince…don't you think this is a bit humiliating? We're a bit too old for this..."

"Nonsense Howard, the sign clearly said it's a ride for all ages!" replied the elaborately dressed guy who was apparently named Vince. _Guess I'm not the only one feeling awkward here. _Axel thought.

After the ride, a cotton candy stall caught Roxas' sapphire eyes, gawking at the blue and red cloudlike sweets, licking his tiny, cute lips. Axel noticed, so he grinned and went over to use their $5 to buy one for each of them, becoming aware of the man who was serving to be the same from the carousel, Howard, who did a kind smile toward him. The redhead just ignored him and took the puffs on a stick, dropping the cash onto the counter.

_And with a mean sewing machine_

The brunette on the other hand turned to see his friend Vince picking out the candy from the serving bowl. "Vince! What are you doing! That's for the customers!"

_And miles of thread_

He just grinned in response, munching on the dessert. "You know, this stuff can be used to make a good, fluffy sweater for the winter!" He grabbed a handful and stuck it onto his friend's own dark green sweater.

_We sewed the day above L.A._

Howard just shook his head, then took the bit stuck to his top and ate it, sticking to his moustache. Vince burst into laughter. "Well Howard I didn't know you dyed your moustache blue."

"….Oh shut up." He joined in Vince's laughing anyway.

_In navy and red_

"Mmm! These taste so good! Do you like them Axey?" Roxas asked as he took a bite out of his blue cotton candy. Axel did a nod in agreement, sinking his teeth into his own candy. A bit of it remained on his nose, making Roxas giggle, and stood on his tippy toes, licking it off with his tongue. The redhead blushed, but the two friends laughed anyway.

Minutes later, Axel found the Go Karts track, and thought it would be awesome to drive one. "Hey Roxy want to go on that?"

The blond quickly nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah it looks really fun!" Roxas was too young to drive, but Axel wasn't according to the rules sign, so he took a number for his kart from…the cotton candy seller. Howard. The youth gave him a weird look. _What the hell? _The man just smiled again. Staring for a few seconds, the pyro just went to join Roxas in the red Go-kart. He clasped both their seatbelts, put on their helmets, and started the engine.

"Have fun!" cried Vince with a wave, who stood near Howard. Axel's kart lurched forward, and they speeded quickly through the track. There were other kids driving in front of him, each car a different color and number. Axel's jades flashed challengingly, a wicked smile growing on his lips.

_We wound a race track_

"Alright Roxy, get ready for a REAL race." The blond giggled at his friend's sudden competitive nature, whom slammed his foot on the accelerator and they picked up speed.

Vince watched them with a grin, then focused on his buddy. "Hey Howard, let's have a bet shall we? I bet those kids are gonna win. The blond and the redhead."

Howard glanced to the track, then to Vince with a smirk. "Fine, I'll bet they lose, after all there's a couple of other kids on there too."

"Deal."

_Through your mom's kitchen chairs_

Axel gripped the wheel tightly, his eyes concentrating on the road as he sped and swerved past the other racers. Roxas kept rooting and cheering with his arms up. "Faster Axey faster! Go go go go!" The redhead smirked, his friend's cheers spurring him on. Three laps later, they had won as they cut through the ribbon.

Howard's jaw dropped. "N-no way! They won! What are the chances of that happening with all those kids!"

Vince laughed and crossed his arms behind his head casually, leaning against the rail. "I'm good at picking out winners. Now pay up Howard~" he singsonged, raising his hand toward him wiggling his fingers. The brunette passed over the cash into his palm, grumbling "Electro ponce."

"Crab eyes." The younger man countered with a grin.

After Axel stopped the Kart, Roxas glomped him into his seat. "Axey you won you won!"

The taller boy laughed, ruffling the cutie's golden locks. "We won Roxy." The younger boy smiled, Axel doing the same.

"Hey! You kids comin' to get your prize?" called out a familier voice. The two tykes looked up to see Vince holding out a $100 check.

Axel's eyes widened at the reward, and Roxas gasped, quickly climbing out. "That's so cool! We won a lot of money!" The man laughed, giving the paper to the blond.

"C'mon Roxy, let's go on another ride. Put our prize away so you don't lose it." Axel stated with a grin. Roxas pocketed the check, and the two quickly left. Vince smiled at the two, afterward running over to Howard bragging how he won the bet.

The next event was inside the haunted mansion. Roxas was a bit frightened to enter, but he still wanted to go inside with Axel, whom wasn't the least bit scared. _This stuff is so fake._Thought the redhead.

_And fought the shadows back__  
_

They were surrounded by dark, peeling walls and creaky, old floors covered in faded carpet. The blond clung to his tall partner tightly, fear displaying in his big blue eyes as he shivered somewhat. Axel glimpsed down at him and draped an arm round him.

"Don't worry Roxy, I'll protect you."

_Down your dark basement stairs_

Roxas softly relaxed, knowing he meant what he said. "Okay." They discovered stairs leading down an eerie basement, and slowly treaded down it.

_I lit a match, then let it catch_

Surrounded in darkness, Axel raised his forefinger, and a flame popped on the tip, giving a faint light encircling them. The short one squealed and hid his face in Axel's shirt behind him, when brightness hit a skeleton, giving it a creepy look. The fire tamer kicked it, but it didn't budge, meaning it was glued to the floor.

The redhead scoffed. "See Roxy? It isn't real. This place isn't scary at all." Roxas peeked out, then nodded in relief.

_To light up the room_

The small firelight danced on the pyro's finger, making the shadows among the walls of the underground room dance, revealing nothing but the skeleton, fake spiders hanging in the corners, and some broken glass on the windows. Apparently they didn't do such a good job of making the haunted house…`haunted'. _This place blows._ "Come on Roxy lets go somewhere fun."

"Okay!"

In another part of the house, Vince and Howard trotted down the dining room, the brunette looking around anxiously. "V-Vince…maybe we should inspect another ride. I'm sure the boss was just exaggerating when he said this place sucks."

"Well yeah I agree, but I want to check it out the scary stuff!" his friend replied excitedly. At that moment, a large white rag jumped out from the closet, flailing its arms.

"booo-ooo-ooo! Go away go awaaay!" spoke an old man's voice from beneath it.

Howard and Vince just stared.

….it was just a man wearing a white bed sheet over himself with two holes for his eyes.

Vince laughed. "….Wow this place really does suck."

_And then you yelled as we beheld_

"Axey look!" cried out the short blond, and his tall friend glimpsed up…

_An old maroon hot air balloon_

…to see the high up, large red roller-coaster they saw on the bus. "Awesome!" Axel exclaimed, grabbing Roxas' hand. "C'mon Roxy lets go on!" The boy giggled and followed him into a run.

_I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
_

Axel screamed loudly in laughter, raising his arms up as the air was whipping his hair back. Roxas did the same as the coaster zoomed on the tracks, soaring with immense velocity.

"Having fun Roxy?" he called out.

"Yeah!"

_So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon_

A girlish scream came from Howard as he embraced tightly onto Vince, who was laughing and shrieking in excitement from the intensity of the coaster, his black hair blowing behind him from the strong wind.

_Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town_

Vince grinned at his friend, who was holding onto him tightly. "Having fun Howard?" their coaster had reached the top of the tracks, readying for the drop.

The brunette nodded quickly and gulped when he peeked down to see the ground yards away, people and buildings looking like toys. "W-wonderful." Vince yelped when the coaster dropped at fast speed, both males screaming.

_I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

The ride ended with a smooth stop, both schoolboys getting out. Roxas jumped up and down. "That was so much fun! Let's go on again Axey! Again again again!"

Axel did a wide smirk. "Yeah you're right, it was awesome! Let's go!" So they ran back in line. Another coaster slowly stopped, with Vince climbing out.

"Wow! That was amazing! Right Howard?" he turned round to see the man over at a trash bin throwing up into it.

Vince made a face of disgust. "Eww…are you alright?"

Howard stepped over, bent over slightly with his hand on his stomach, but did a small nod. "Yeah I'm fine. It was fun but…never. Again. You can go without me next time."

Vince giggled. "Aww, but it won't be the same without you Howard. Anyway lets go get you a drink or something." He suggested, placing a hand on his back. Howard smiled a bit, and they went off to a food stall.

The next stop was at a jungle exhibit, since the petting zoo was too smelly and somewhat boring. The two boys awed and gasped at the exotic reptiles while being surrounded by décor of wildlife plants and other animals behind fences. Entering the butterfly garden, many of the said bugs fluttering around the boys with wings of different colors.

_La la la la la laaa_

One butterfly with gorgeous blue wings landed on Axel's nose. His emerald eyes widened while Roxas giggled watching it, the pretty insect moving its wings ever so slowly while it laid there, then gracefully flew away. The redhead smirked watching it go, then looked back at Roxas, whom returned the gesture.

_La la la la la laaa_

Blue and green stared at one another, both boys standing very close. The butterflies seemed to have gotten nearer, dancing around the two in circles as if like magic. Axel leaned forward, placing a kiss right on Roxas' lips. The blond blushed, covering his face with his hands and emitted a giggle. Axel smirked at his reaction.

Meanwhile Vince strode through the exhibit with a long anaconda wrapped above his shoulders, Howard staying a few feet away from him.

_We drank the Great Lakes_

Moments later the ever so cool Axel screamed while clinging onto Roxas tightly, water splashing onto them as their boat sped on through the tracks that were right below the water's surface.

_Like cold lemonade_

Both completely soaked, the blond blinked up at him, slightly worried. "Axey are you okay..?" Shaking and eyes wide like saucers, he forced a nod. The water ride already ended, he immediately leaped out of the seat, grabbing his companion with him.

_And both got stomach aches__  
__Sprawled out in the shade_

Feeling sick to their stomach from all the water, they went over to a nearby bench, and relaxed in the shade of a tree behind it. "Roxas…" Axel mumbled, staring at the ride like it was a demon from hell.

"Yes Axey?"

He looked down at him with a serious look upon his face. "….no more water rides, okay?"

The blond did a nod, for he didn't like the ride much either. "Yeah…" Then he caught a glimpse of the biggest tent in the entire fair, in striped colors of yellow and red. He pointed to it and asked "What's in there?"

In the background, Vince stepped out of the water boat, his fancy clothes soaked. "My clothes…" he pouted looking down upon his garments.

Howard patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Vince, we can just change into some dry clothes back at the office."

"But I wanted to wear these today!"

Howard rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright c'mon lets go to the mall real quick." The younger man smiled and followed.

_So bored to death you held your breath  
And I tried not to yawn_

The two youngsters sat amongst the crowd inside the huge tent, watching as clowns scampered about the stage, performing humorless, lame stunts and tricks. Roxas just sighed with a frown from disappointment, while Axel yawned in boredom.

All of a sudden a Clown skipped up to the them, and made a creepy sneer. "Hello little guy! Shake my hand!" Before the blond could protest, the painted faced man snatched the boy's hand in his, and did a zapping feeling like one of those shocking prank toys, except this one was a bit more unpleasant. The boy yipped; quickly taking his hand away….and began to cry.

The joker frowned. "Oh cmon kid it was a joke, a-" he froze when he noticed the redhead giving him a piercing death glare…and gulped. What happened next was to be expected.

Axel gave the pathetic excuse for a clown a swift and quite painful punch to his face. To his left eye to be exact.

_You made my frown turn upside down  
And now my worries are gone_

"ARGH MY EYE!" The clown bellowed, stumbling backwards. Holding his eye stooped over, he cursed loudly "Damn this stupid job and these fuckin' damn kids, I hate this job, the pay is CRAP! Having to deal with these brats and their motherfuckin' parents…!"

Many in the crowd gasped at his language, a few shocked mothers covering their child's ears. Roxas and Axel stared…and burst into laughter, a few other people joining them. At that moment, Howard walked up. "You sir, are FIRED."

Vince joined in. "Yeah besides, your style of clothing is terrible! Seriously!"

…Howard facepalmed.

_I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon_

At fair's Barbeque buffet, the partnered youths ate their lunch, Roxas nibbling on grilled chicken nuggets, and Axel munching a couple of spicy buffalo wings covered in an extremely spicy hot sauce. Many adults behind him eating the exact same thing gasp with their eyes watering, or quickly seize their tall glass of water gulping it down.

But the redhead just ate calmly as if it wasn't spicy at all.

_So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon_

High up on the Ferris wheel, the boys are sat alongside one another. Roxas scanned the sights before him with a thrilled look upon his face. "Woow! We're so high up Axey!"

_Leave your jacket behind__  
__Lean out and touch the treetops over town_

His taller friend laughed. "Yeah we are." Right below him on another seat in the ferris wheel, he saw a teenage male lay his arm behind and around his girlfriend's shoulders. With a smirk, the redhead copied it with Roxas. The younger boy blinked at him, but eventually smiled and snuggled against his companion.

_I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

Howard sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable at being so far above ground, but Vince was there with him, so he didn't feel so afraid. Still, the two men were a bit uneasy at being so close, with the blackhaired male blushing on his cheeks, and the brunette as well. Taking a chance anyway, Howard placed his palm upon his. Reddening more fiercely, Vince smiled and held crush's hand.

_I'll be out of my mind__  
__And you'll be out of ideas__  
__Pretty soon__  
__So l__et's spend_

In a dark tunnel, cheesy, romantic music played as a swan boat containing two young boys floated forward amongst river. Axel slid down his seat, his eyes narrowed and lips into a frown from embarrassment. Rose petals drifted down from above them, robotic animals danced, and blue birds flew past them. Roxas the entire time was just watching everything in confusion.

_The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town_

The redhead dropped his head in his hands. _Someone shoot me. _Right on cue, a cupid baby hung by a string floated down above their heads, and pointed its arrow right at them. Then a hand went on Axel's arm. "Axey? Are you okay?" he looked up to see the blond staring at him with big, worried blue eyes.

The pyro smiled. "Yeah I'm fine…" they continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, their faces getting nearer, until both boys blushed and closed their eyes. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, until they pulled away, smiling at the other.

On another boat not too far behind, Vince and Howard sat together both feeling quite awkward. "This is so embarrassing…" mumbled Vince with a bored look upon his features.

Howard sighed. "I agree, but the boss said we got to ride everything for inspection. Including this ridiculous thing." They just sat there, their hands accidently touching on the seat, and red developed on their cheeks, pulling their palms away quick. Taking a deep breath, Howard replied "Vince…I've…got to tell you something…"

The said man blinked and turned to him. "Yes Howard..?"

Red in the face, he swallowed thickly, and stuttered "I…I like you..I-I mean…I really like you…"

Vince smiled, tilting his head. "Aww. I like you too Howard. You're a great friend."

He shook his head. "No no. I mean…I like you…m-more than a friend…I…" he shut his eyes tight. "Iloveyou!" he declared quickly.

Vince's eyes widened, his face turned crimson, and bit his lip glancing down at his hand. "I..." He looked back up at Howard's eyes that were watching him. "…I love you too."

The brunette stared in surprise, but gradually smiled at his friend, who returned one back, and their faces neared. Closing their eyes, their lips met into a passionate kiss, and Howard gently embraced the disco loving male. Vince giggled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around his newfound lover's neck.

_I can't wait__  
__To kiss the ground__  
__Wherever we touch back down_

Without a warning a nearby explosion was heard, and the two broke apart, Howard exclaiming loudly with eyes wide "What in the world was that!" as the whole ride suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Smoke and a small fire was coming from the electrical box that controlled the entire swan ride. His eyes followed the redheaded's boy hand pointing to it, and found out that it was he that broke it.

Vince who also figured it out laughed, and they both watched as the pyro casually walked out of the boat to the exit, the blond one skipping along with him as they held hands. Howard slapped his palm to his forehead. "The boss is gonna be pissed! He'll take the money out of our paychecks to fix this."

"Not really." Vince interjected. "Just your paycheck. The boss likes me cause of my style." He grinned.

"…oh shutup."

The younger man just giggled and kissed his cheek.

In another part of the fair, Xigbar and Demyx were exploring the aquarium, hand in hand. The young musician looked around in astonishment at the amazing tunnel of glass surrounding them, nothing but blue water and sea animals behind it.

The older boy grinned at his partner's reaction. "Pretty cool huh?"

Demyx nodded with a gentle smile. "Yeah its so…amazing.." he breathed.

At that moment, he saw a giant whale swam forth, its big, dark green eye staring down at him. The blond's aquamarines met the giant fish's one, and they stayed that way for a minute or two.

The boy's hand slowly went up, and pressed it against the glass. The giant creature made a loud, echoing sound, like a ship's horn. A smile spread onto his face, his sea green eyes displaying affection toward it. He could read compassion from the whale through its deep marine eye, felt its feelings. It was something Demyx never felt before.

Xigbar smirked as he watched them, a bit surprised himself at how his friend displayed understanding toward the benevolent beast. The mammel slowly swam away, and the kid focused on him. "Did you see that Xiggy? I think he likes me!"

He laughed. "Yeah I think he does Demy."

The younger boy smiled. Pink in the cheeks, he stood up on his toes and kissed Xigbar's cheek, causing him to blush. "Thank you for taking me here." He mumbled shyly, looking down.

"No problem." He replied, lifting the boy's chin up, and winked. "I knew you'd like it here Demy." He gave him a peck to his lips. Giggling quietly, their hands joined again, and continued to walk through the aguarium, gazing at the fish around them.

Crowds of people bustled everywhere, laughing, talking, and screaming in excitement. Roxas and Axel pushed and struggled through, trying to stay together by holding hands. But all of a sudden, their hands slipped apart, and both boys were separated from the mob of busy people. "Roxas!" Axel called out, his jade eyes scanning everywhere for his partner frantically.

"Roxas!" he yelled again, but he couldn't find the blond. _Oh no!_ Axel ran his hand through his spikes in worry…until something caught his eye. It was a tent decorated in hearts, with a sign above it reading 'Adult Love Shop'. Not knowing what the hell that meant and somewhat curious, he carefully went inside.

The redhead's eyes broadened at what he saw. Posters covered the walls of young women and men posing in bikinis, slutty outfits on clothing racks, stacks of video tapes lay on pink shelves, and magazines containing nude people on the covers stood on racks. Axel blinked in curiosity when he saw on the red shelves strange objects of different shapes and colors, therefore he got closer to get a better view. They appeared to be furry handcuffs, whips, chains, and other peculiar items. _T__oys? _He thought, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion._ But why would grownups want to buy that? I thought only kids like to play with toys…weird…_

He turned his attention to the magazines, striding over to them and reached over, taking one. His jade eyes scanned the cover, observing two men in thongs hugging each other and smiling at him, posing for the camera. The pyro opened the publication, saw some paragraphs but it looked boring so he skipped a few pages….and his eyes widened.

Images and pictures of nude men displayed doing explicit positions together, their faces indicating pleasure and lust. The boy soon got deeply engrossed into the mag as he examined every picture in fascination.

"OH MY GOD!" cried out a recognizable voice, and the magazine was swiftly snatched out of Axel's hands.

"Hey!" he cried out with annoyed frown, seeing Howard holding the book with Vince behind him grinning at the scene.

The brunette turned him. "You see why we need someone to look after the shop! Any innocent kid can walk in here and have his mind raped with all this stuff!"

His lover rolled his eyes. "It not my fault our cheap boss puts us in charge of everything. Uh Howard.." he , pointing to the redhead that was checking out another mag.

Howard gasped pulling him away from the dirty collection. "No! Don't look at that stuff is poisonous for your age!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Vince blinked in confusion. "How is gay sex poisono-I mean.." he paused mid-sentence, realizing his mistake, and smirked. "…oops."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "…gay….sex? What's that? is that what those grownups were doing?"

The older man facepalmed. "Vince, you and your big mouth." He sighed looking down at the schoolboy. "Don't listen to him, that stuff is bad for you to see."

The fire tamer crossed his arms. "Why is it SO bad? I kinda liked it, I thought it was interesting." Howard and Vince stared.

"…Don't you have somewhere else to be kiddo?" the younger man asked.

Axel glared. "I am not a-" then his eyes grew wider when he remembered. _Roxas! You idiot how could you forget! _"I gotta go." With that he quickly ran out of the tent…

…then darted back in, quickly snatching a gay porno mag, and going back out, laughing to himself.

"Hey!" called out Howard as he stepped forward to stop him, but his friend grabbed his arm halting him still.

"eh let him go. I'll pay for it." He shrugged with a grin. "He likes them anyway, so why not."

The older man sighed. "Oh alright…" Then he glanced over to the 'toys'. "So um…shouldn't we test those out…?"

Vince burst into giggles. "You pervert."

"…am not.." Howard mumbled in defense, but the two kissed anyway.

Axel frantically searched the area where he was separated from Roxas, while hiding the mag beneath his jacket. "Roxas!" he called out, shifting his head left and right as his eyes surveyed all that was around him. _Damn it I can't find him! What if something happened? God this all my fault! _

Getting more worried by the minute, he sped up his pace, jade eyes seeking out for his lost partner with haste… and spotted the blond only a few feet away, appearing to be frightened as he looked side to side, standing there hugging Cookie. _There he is! _He thought in relief, as the boy's eyes stumbled onto him, and he called out "Axey!" with a happy smile.

Both immediately dashed to each other and embraced. "Roxy.." he gasped, hugging the boy tight, burying his nose in his hair. "I'm so sorry Rox, its my fault, I should of held onto you tighter or not of gotten distracted.."

But the blond put his fingers over his mouth, shaking his head. "Axey it's not your fault, there was a lot of grownups…and.." he ducked his head down in guilt. "I should of looked for you, not stand there being scared...I'm sorry.."

The redhead gently removed his friend's fingers from his lips and pulled his chin up. "Roxy its not your fault, I was scared too, I thought something bad happened to you."

The shorter boy nodded. "I thought the same about you too…"

Axel smirked, ruffling the young male's hair. "It's no one's fault then. Next time we both just stick together no matter what." Roxas bowed his head again, agreeing. "Now c'mon, let's go do something else."

For the next few minutes or so, they strolled through the carnival, but nothing interested them. They rode and did practically everything. Passing a minigame booth, Roxas inhaled when he glanced at it. Overhearing, the firecaster followed his friend's gaze to a large, rainbow swirled lollipop standing on a shelf hanging above the clerk's head, who of course, was Howard.

"You want me to get that for you Roxy?" Axel asked.

Roxas rubbed his arm shyly. "N-no its okay…" he eyed the candy a second time.

The pyro smirked, knowing he obviously did. "Don't be shy Roxy, I can see you do, and I want to get for you. C'mon." The innocent youth smiled, and Axel took his hand, stepping up to the stall. From the signs, he learned that the game was you had three chances to toss a ball against one of the moving targets on the wall.

Howard blinked, recognizing the redhead. In return, the flaming kid raised an eyebrow noticing the man. _I swear this guy is everywhere. _He shrugged anyway and set a dollar down on the counter. The grownup ducked his arm under, and took out three wooded balls. With willed determination on his face, Axel took them, and aimed.

One, two, and three. He missed all of them. Howard gave him with a look of sympathy. "Sorry mate, but you lose." Axel sulked in defeat.

Roxas placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay Axey, at least you tried. Thank you anyway." The older boy nodded…until his eyes lit up, an idea popping in his head. A wicked grin slowly spread on his face, eyes full of mischief.

Howard frowned, not liking the look one bit. The skinny child stepped back, and positioned his arm behind him, a fireball sprouting from its palm facing upward. The man's eyes widened in utter shock and horror. _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? _

With a naughty smirk, Axel swung his hand forward, hurling the ball of flames toward the annoying target, or more correctly…the booth. It crashed into the targets and burst into flames, creating a large hole on the stall's wall. Out of nowhere, Vince immediately ran up with a hose from nearby and sprayed it with water, turning out the fire. Shutting it off, he covered his mouth with one hand and let out a muffled giggle when he saw not only the booth covered in black soot, but Howard as well. The brunette's left eye twitched, annoyance readable on his face.

Axel slowly walked up, smug look on his face, while Roxas gaped in amazement with his mouth hanging open. Still staring ahead with his annoyed look, Howard slowly plucked the lollipop, which was the only thing that didn't burn at all, and handed it over to the tall boy, who gladly took it.

The boys walked away contently with their prize. Howard gradually turned his head to Vince. "I am NEVER…going to work at a stall again." The young man just laughed.

"Here ya go Roxy." Axel replied with a proud smile, giving the candy to his short friend.

"Yaay!" Roxas jumped up in excitement, taking the lollipop. He looked up at his older partner and beamed. "Thank you Axey!" he ripped up the plastic wrapping and gently licked the pop. "….Mmm! It tastes really good! Try it!" he exclaimed, holding up his treat to him.

The redhead grinned, and gave the sweet a lick. "Mmm…fruity." They both laughed.

They spent the next couple of minutes just checking out the sights, too tired to do anything else, and seeing how the sun was beginning to set, it was time to go back to the bus, therefore they headed to its destination. Little did Roxas know, that because he was so exhausted and paid most of his attention to his friend… Cookie fell loosely from his hands onto the pavement, completely forgotten.

Thanks to the many map signs around the fair, Axel eventually reached the parking lot, and they found Mrs. Humble with the rest of the students talking and preparing for the departure.

The pyro turned to his pal, asking "So Roxy, did you have fun?"

Roxas bowed his head quickly. "Yeah! Today was the best ever, thanks to you Axey!" he smiled. "And so did-" he gasped when he raised his empty hands and realized he was no longer holding onto his doll, and quickly looked around him, but it was nowhere to be seen. "C-Cookie...!" he choked, anxiety and shock readable on his face.

Axel frowned, seeing the boy beginning to tear up and shaking. _Oh no…_

Sobbing, the blond turned to his partner, blue eyes watery and cheeks covered in tears. "I LOST COOKIE!" he cried out.

The redhead quickly embraced the blond, carrassing his hair and wiping the tears off his cheeks gently with his hands. "Shhh…Roxy calm down okay?" he whispered softly. "I'll help you find him I promise." The shortie nodded, hugging him tighter.

"Are you looking for this?" asked a familier voice, and both boys glanced at its direction.

There was Vince, smiling as he held Cookie toward them, Howard standing behind him.

"COOKIE!" Roxas inhaled with a shout, immediately running over and grabbing the plush, embracing it affectionately to his chest while pressing his cheek to its head. Afterwards he faced the man grinning down at him. "H-how did you...?"

"Well I saw you holding it all the time, so when I saw it on the ground, I knew it belonged to you." The man replied, answering his unfinished question.

The blond did a short nod, stuttering shyly "T-thank you…"

The adult smiled, ruffling his hair. Axel growled as he abruptly walked over and wrapped his lanky arms round the boy's shoulders, glaring with piercing green eyes. "Only I can touch him." Roxas blinked, and giggled at his possessiveness.

Vince smirked. "Okay." _Aww, that's so cute. _He reached to pet Axel as well, but he flinched away. This just made the his smirk grow wider.

The older schoolboy looked down at the blond. "C'mon Roxy, let's go to the bus before our teacher complains we're late." Roxas did a nod and waved to both grownups. "Bye!" Axel did the same.

"Bye bye!" Vince responded, his hand waving back along with Howard who said "Farewell!"

The young males walked off toward the yellow automobile hand in hand, Roxas holding his doll in his arm and lollipop in his palm.

"Aren't they cute?" commented Vince with a tilt of his head.

His boyfriend nodded, curling an arm around his mate's shoulders. "Yeah they are. Weird how we kept bumping into them today…"

The other laughed, winding an arm round his partner's waist. "Yeah, I'm glad we did too, cause those two were a lot of fun." Howard nodded in agreement, and both watched as Axel and Roxas entered the large yellow vehicle, driving off into the distance.

He looked to Vince. "So, cotton candy and jazz music on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah! ...But I'm listening to Gary Numan."

The brunette rolled his eyes and shook his head while the other grinned. "Alright let's be off then." The lovers joined hands, and headed back into the fairgrounds to enjoy themselves, together.

Roxas watched as the carnival faded from view through the window of his seat, then faced forward and continued licking his rainbow lollipop. He glanced at Axel, whom was casually laying back, staring ahead in boredom. Suddenly, he noticed something sticking out of the bottom of his jacket. "Axey, what's that?" he asked in curiosity staring at it.

The redhead looked at what he was talking about, and turned red in embarrassment. "U-um…its nothing Roxy." He faltered, tucking the mag deeper in his jacket.

"Oh okay." He replied carelessly, tasting his pop, afterwards faced his partner again. "Wanna share Axey? You won it too, and I want to share it with you." he asked, raising the candy to him.

Axel shrugged "Alright." He grasped the sweet and tasted it a few times, then gave it back to the shorter kid. Roxas continued eating his candy, until the redhead smirked, and bent over sliding his tongue on the side of the lollipop facing him, until he reached the edge at the top, licking Roxas' nose.

The boy squeaked flinching his head back, pink on his cheeks. "Axeyyy!" he whined, bursting into giggles and Axel laughed in response.

An hour or so later after much chatting and sniggering, they eventually fell asleep, Roxas' head laying against Axel's left shoulder, his hand holding his friend's right one, while at the same time the pyro was resting the side of his head on the boy's forehead, his left arm draped around his waist.

While many of the students were asleep, the sun outside their window was setting, the sky a pale orange, as the bus headed somewhere better than the fair.

Home.

* * *

A/n: xD This was so much fun to write. Hope my humor wasn't too bad. No, Vince and Howard aren't OC characters; they're from a comedy British show called Mighty Boosh. Check it out on youtube. It's one of me and my friend's fave pairings too btw, and we thought it would be fun to add them in here. :3 This'll probably be the last time you see them in here though.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.^^ With Christmas on the way it's gonna be kinda hard lol.

As always reviews are always appreciated, and until next time!

~Electra


	16. Envy

A/n: omg, I am soo sorry you guys for taking so long to update. )x life has kept me occupied, especially since I have so many things I'm working on atm. Well, not much to say, except on with the story, and hope you all enjoy it.^^

* * *

Chapter 15: Envy

"Axel…Roxas…wake up…"

The two boys slowly woke to a woman's soft, whispering voice. Roxas rubbed his eyes with his hands, while Axel yawned with his hand over his mouth. The younger beamed when he saw it was his mother, Aerith. "Mommy!" He swiftly stood up from his seat, and the two embraced. The redhead watched them as he got up as well, his emerald eyes displaying a slight feeling of envy. He didn't have any parents to give him such affection anymore. He glanced away toward the bus window in thought, seeing a large tree standing nearby the school. He watched a bluebird chirping alone in its nest, until soon another joined it, singing as well, then flying off together. His expression softened. _It dousn't matter, I don't need them anymore. All I need is…_

"Axey!" Roxas called to him with a smile. "You coming?" he asked, cerulean eyes watching him.

…_Roxas. _

Axel turned his head toward him. "Yeah." He responded, bearing a grin. Walking down the bus aisle, he looked up to Aerith, who smiled kindly down at him.

"Hello Axel, did you enjoy your trip?" The pyro faced forward and shrugged, exiting the vehicle alongside Roxas. She sighed, giving up for the time being. Hopefully in time, the boy would grow to like her.

Minutes later, all the children joined their parents who waited for them near the bus, hungry since it was night and they haven't had any dinner. Demyx and Xigbar parted farewells to one another, leaving with their guardians. Axel and Roxas entered Aerith's car, and they drove home.

The following day, the two friends were at school like usual, sitting together and interacting like any other child in the classroom. Axel was currently smirking with a sly look upon him, tickling Roxas with hands on his stomach, the younger boy squirming and giggling vigorously as they sat upright next to each other. "A-Axey! S-stop!" he let out, even though he was enjoying it. As he ceased his teasing, a familiar girl sat next to him, and noticing her presence, he directed his attention towards her.

It was the same girl from the fair, the one with the bug like bangs going back. She smiled at Axel, giggling with a blush to her cheeks. "Hi~ I'm Larxene. But mommy calls me Princess ~" The child's face fell with a bored expression, and edged away from the schoolgirl toward Roxas.

Said youth blinked at her and tilted his head, asking with curiosity. "You're a princess?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "No, that's just a stupid name parents give to spoiled girls." Larxene's smirk turned into a scowl, her eyes fixed into a glare. Roxas blinked. "Oh…" The firetamer slightly smirked, proceeding to give his attention back to his friend, while Larxene ignored him, fuming to herself.

A few hours later, they went to the playground as usual, and she once again ran up to Axel.

"I like you~" she giggled. He grimaced, it seemed she didn't care that he was mean to her just moments ago. Then his eyes enlarged in horror as she bent forward, puckering her lips at him with her eyes shut. _No way! _"Ugh! " Axel recoiled in disgust, quickly stepping back. The young lass made a hurt pout and crossed her arms "What are you doing? Don't you like me?"

He glowered. "No I don't, I like Roxas, and I only kiss him."

"Ew! He's a boy! My mommy said that stuff is wrong." She exclaimed, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

At that comment, his annoyed mood snapped into anger, resulting on impulse to push her onto the ground, causing her to emit a squeal of shock. "No its not! Me and Roxy love each other! YOU and you're stupid mommy are WRONG!" Axel growled, his furious jade eyes boring down at her. She stared at him dumbfounded as well as a bit of fear, but stood up scowling at him.

"I don't think I like you anymore!" She bit back, and stuck up her nose walking away haughtily. Axel watched her walk away with a apathetic, distasteful expression.

"Axey? Is everything okay?" Spoke a cute voice that Axel recognized, and curved to see Roxas gazing up at him worriedly, head tilted to one side in question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go play hide and seek with Demyx. We have Xigbar with us too this time." The pyro suggested with a grin.

Roxas agreed. "Yeah! It'll be even more fun!" Therefore they sped onward their two other friends to play their game. For an hour or so, they counted, hid, and chased one another, until they grew tired of playing so much, that they lay together in a circle on the soft grass, totally beat.

"That was fun aye?" Xigbar asked his friends with a satisfied grin, sitting with his legs crisscrossed, leaning back, his hands on the ground behind him. Demyx was next to him, feet outstretched and arms loosely crossed.

"Yeah it was!" Roxas responded cheerfully, whom was also seated Indian style, hands on his lap. He faced Axel next to him. "Did you have fun Axey?"

"Yeah, it was cool." The redhead answered nonchalantly, sprawled in the grass on his stomach, head resting on his open palm. He slowly stood up and stretched his arms. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay." The blond replied, watching him stride inside the school, afterwards glancing back to his friends.

It wasn't until a minute or two passed when Larxene skipped girlishly toward Roxas, starring down at him with a deceiving smile on her lips and her eyes masked with innocence, but behind them lured something more treacherous. Unfortunately, the sweet little kid couldn't see it. "Wanna play Tether ball with me?" she asked pleasantly, her hands folded behind her back. The youngster smiled. "Okay." he faced to his two companions. "Want to play too?"

Xigbar grinned and shook his head. "Nah, its only for two players. Me and Dem will go play something else."

"Okay, have fun!" he followed Larxene to the tall metal pole attached to a long sting with a brown ball hanging on the end.

Axel soon stepped out from the school building, noticing that Roxas was no longer amongst Demyx and Xigbar, both playing goldfish with a stack of cards. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, so he went up to the two, whom stopped what they were doing and focused their attention up at him. "Where's Roxy?"

Xigbar pointed at Roxas and Larxene's direction, playing Tether ball together. The pyro walked forward to get a closer look. He frowned, a surge of jealousy going through him. From a distance, he saw the blond boy smack the ball making it swing toward the girl, who hit it back. His jade eyes turned into a glare, and began walking away.

Roxas eventually stopped playing as he was tired out and beginning to miss Axel, when he noticed him marching away. He faced Larxene a few feet in front of him. "Let's invite Axey to play!"

She huffed. "What? No way, he's mean and weird. And he likes kissing boys, its gross."

He slightly glared. "H-he's not mean…or weird..I-I don't think its gross, I like kissing Axey…" he shyly muttered, voice going quiet.

She made a face. "Ew... you're disgusting too."

Tears began to build in Roxas' eyes, glaring at her. "Y-you're the one who's mean!" he ran over shoving her to the ground, then sped toward his redheaded friend. Larxene fumed, standing up and dusting herself off. That was the second time she got shoved today. "Why does everybody keep pushing me!" she stomped her foot in aggravation, and tossed her hair, but she smiled to herself. Her plan worked, which was to get Roxas to play with her, making Axel jealous, and hopefully, it would ruin their friendship. Then she could have the pretty boy to herself somehow. A creepy giggle left her throat, and she continued on her way to her girly friends.

Elsewhere, the blond reached to the older boy. He had his back facing Roxas, arms crossed as he sat there on the merry go round, frown on his lips and softly glaring at the dirt. "Axey…?" Roxas asked uncertainly with worried blue eyes. _Is he mad?_ He thought.

"what?" Axel snapped in a harsh tone.

"u-um…" the younger boy bit his lip observing the ground, rubbing his left arm. His friend turned but his angry mood didn't change. "W-want to play something…together…?" he didn't know what to say, feeling nervous. He didn't know why, but his companion seemed very upset with him for the first time.

Sadly, that was the case. "Why don't you go 'play something 'with _Larxene_?" Axel scowled. " You seem to like her more than _me._" Then he twisted his head away from the kid. Roxas stared at him in shock, tears sliding down his cheeks at Axel's words. "A-Axey that's not true!"

"Yeah it is! Instead of waiting for me, you went playing off with…with her!" he exclaimed, emeralds displaying hurt.

Roxas shook his head as he cried. "B-but-"

" Go play with her and just leave me alone. " He muttered lowly, salty drops already building up in the corner of his eyes with his back facing Roxas, fists clenched from trying to contain his anger and jealousy. The tyke watched at him in tears. Above them, dark clouds began to form.

"B-but…I thought…I thought we were friends…" whispered Roxas, his head down with his hands clenched together.

The redhead stood there silent for a moment, then spoke. "…We're not friends anymore..." With that he began sauntering off. The blond gaped after him, and ran after the older boy, snatching his hand to stop him.

"Axey don't go!" he called out, but the redhead yanked his arm away without looking back, and set off running so he would be left alone. "A-Axey!" the blond called in sobs, trying his best to catch up, but it was to no avail, as Axel had longer legs, and disappeared into a distant alley. The youngster finally gave up out of breath, crying and sputtering, at the same time wiping flowing tears from his cheeks with the back of his hands.

A drop of rain fell from the sky, then many followed, into thousands, until it began raining continuously, the sky a dark grey.

"Roxas…?" spoke a young soft voice, and the blond turned to see Demyx watching him in worry alongside Xigbar. They didn't really mind the pouring drops of water.

"Aye Roxas whats wrong eh?" Xigbar asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"A-Axey got mad at me and r-ran away c-cause I was playing with L-Larxene!" Roxas choked between sobs, his head bent downwards and face in his hands. The mullet boy watched him in sympathy, and Xigbar stepped forward placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder in comfort.

"What is going on here?" interjected an alarmed Yuffie as she paced forward to the crying toddler, taking a glance up to the sky. _Strange, its raining… when it was clear just moments ago…_

"Axel got mad at Roxas and ran away." Explained the black-haired boy. She focused back to them and frowned. _Axel ran away?_ She viewed the distant streets, searching for any sign if the kid was nearby, but he was apparently not. She regarded the upset blond, kneeling down and gently taking his hands away from his face, lifting his chin up to face her.

"Roxas sweetheart, calm down…" but he continued weeping and hiccupping to himself. She sighed, but within a few minutes of gentle consoling of words, he finally settled down, even though he was still greatly distraught. "Now," she continued. "Can you please tell me what happened..?" The small boy nodded, and gloomily explained everything.

"….a-and I tried to s-stop him but…he r-ran away…" Roxas stuttered, his shoulders slightly shaking, crying gently this time, head down. The teacher pursed her lips somewhat worried. Axel seemed the type to become jealous whenever he got close to someone, but that was normal, as children sometimes tended to become selfish at times. She just hoped he would be alright wherever he ran off to, especially since he was a troubled child. There was nothing much she could do, calling home was a waste of time, as no one ever picked up, and the police would just post missing posters around town. It would just have to wait until he decided to return.

She put her attention back onto the boy, caressing his hair. "Roxas dear, its going to be alright, Axel will be fine, he would run off somewhere many times. He'll come back you'll see. Let's go inside and have some lunch, okay?" Roxas hiccupped and nodded slowly without a word whilst he wiped his eyes with his arm. Yuffie sighed as she watched him amble slowly toward the building with his 2 friends, feeling sorry for him. She gazed back to the buildings of Twilight Town, and hoped that Axel would come back soon.

After an hour or so, school had ended, the rain had subsided, the sky clear again, and everyone was outside talking or going home. Roxas gradually strode out as well, his dejected eyes casted down with Cookie in his arms. He had been silent and holding his doll for the rest of class, appearing forlorn like his first day in school before he met Axel, maybe worse.

"Don't worry Roxas, he'll be back…" Said Demyx gently.

The pirate kid agreed. "Yeah he's probably just lettin' off steam. Its not yer fault mate, he's just gets mad alot. Anyway, I got to get goin now. I'll see ya later aye and cheer up."

The mullet kid did a nod in agreement. "X-Xiggy's right, don't be sad. I gotta go home now too…take care…" Roxas just made a curt nod, and they both hugged him, afterwards heading off to their parents.

His mother soon arrived contently, proceeding toward her son, when she saw his current state. "Roxas? Whats wrong?" she asked alarmed, kneeling down when she got close to him. The blond feced her with tear-filled blue eyes, and immediately embraced her weeping onto her shoulder.

"A-Axey's gone…!" he choked out, and she placed her arms around him in comfort. Gone? She thought confused.

"He ran away Mrs. Strife. " sighed Yuffie joining them, and Aerith stood up whilst carrying the crying boy her arms, facing the teacher, whom explained what Roxas told her.

"oh no…" Aerith responded with worry. The child was upset and out in the street somewhere alone, anything could happen. "Is there anything we can do? He's out on the street on his own, he could get hurt, or worse!"

Yuffie exhaled in dismay shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, no one ever picks up the phone at home, and the police won't be much help. But don't worry too much, he's run away from school before, and I've seen him once hanging around the streets on his own. Despite his age, he seems to be able to take care of himself somewhat. Besides, He always come back eventually."

Aerith nodded, but she still felt vexed. "Well I hope he comes back, or at least goes home. The streets are not a good place for a child. When he does arrive I'll have a word with him."

The other adult motioned in agreement, and glanced back at small boy in the woman's arms. "Take care Roxas dear, Axel will be back you'll see." Said youth just laid there in her arms, head resting on her shoulder with forlorn eyes. The two grownups parted ways, and Aerith drove home.

Three days passed, with no sign of Axel in school, at Roxas' house, or even the streets. It was almost like he completely disappeared. They soon became very anxious, especially Roxas, who missed the redhead very much. He's been feeling miserable and not himself. Not eating much, quiet all the time, moping in his room in bed hugging Cookie. Aerith had obviously noticed, especially when she even offered his favorite cereal, he didn't jump up in excitement like he always did, and he never smiled. At school he didn't play with any of the other kids, including Demyx and Xigbar, who pitied him. He just stayed alone on the merry go round by himself with his doll.

That night, after being tucked in, Mrs. Strife kissed her son's forehead gently. "Good night Roxas sweety."

Then she heard him speak in a soft whisper. "Mommy…"

She turned staring down at him. "Yes?" she queried, surprised since he had hardly spoken for quite some time.

The upset child lay snuggled in his sheets, his melancholy cerulean orbs watching his doll tucked in his arms. "…i-its my fault.."

"your fault what honey?" she questioned gently, sitting next to him on the mattress.

"T-That Axey ran away.." he spoke softly, choking back a sob, shutting his eyes. "I-If I didn't play with t-that girl…"

"No no sweetheart," she reassured, combing the boy's hair with her fingers. "Its not your fault. Axel is just acting silly and a bit selfish. He cares about you a lot Roxas, its just…" she hesitated trying to find the right words. "Sometimes when you love someone so much, people, even kids like you, can act foolishly. When he feels better, I'm sure he'll come back, and you both can be friends again. It just takes time dear."

Roxas blinked, taking in what she said. She did a comforting smile at him, and patted his head. "Go to sleep sweety pie, things will get better soon, and tomorrow's another day." With that she got up, saying one last goodnight, and left leaving the door slightly open.

The small boy looked back up to the window, the stars twinkling in the night sky over the town's dark looming buildings. A tear slid down his cheek from his left azure eye, thinking where out there in that shaky place could Axel be.

"Axey…" he whispered in a choked sniff. "I'm sorry…please come back…"

"….I miss you…"

Inside the clock tower, in the shadows amongst the flat gear, a light sob was heard. Axel sat with arms wrapped around his legs, and his head tucked in. He slowly raised his head, tears flowing down his jade eyes. He had been there moping for the last 3 days without food or water, ignoring the fact that he was starving. He glanced up to the round glass of the large clock, able to see some hints of the night sky's dark blue color through pale yellow glass, the tiny twinkles of a few stars.

He wondered if Roxas missed him. He knew he longed for the kid himself. _He probably isn't crying anymore , and likes someone else…like larxene. Maybe…_He thought, feeling a unhappy throb in his chest. _Maybe he dousn't love me. I was just someone to play with…_

Maybe no one really cared about him after all. The thought stung his heart, and he began to cry again, hiding his face in his arms a second time, only short breaths being heard from him.

But even though he felt hurt and miserable…He still loved Roxas.

The following day, Axel couldn't take much more of his hunger, so he left the clock tower to go to the store, and with the money he earned from the Kart race at the fair, bought sandwich for himself. He sat on the stone steps and ate. Finishing his meal, he gazed at the school...remembering his friend. He wanted to see him…at least once.

He stood up, and set out for the building. Half hour later, he searched for the boy, but instead of finding the kid, he spotted Larxene just a few feet away playing barbies with her friends, until she caught sight of Axel and smiled like a cat that captured a mouse its claws. He just ignored her and continued on his way as he passed by.

"Back to play with me instead of stupid Roxas?" she pondered with a creepy giggle. He glared at her from the insult, but decided to just ignore it and continued his way. _She isn't worth it._ She frowned when he kept walking, her cold blue eyes glowering. "Fine who needs you!" she stuck her tongue at him and went playing.

Finally he found Roxas, whom was sitting on the merry-go-round by himself, not looking too happy and hugging his plush close. Axel hid behind a tall nearby tree with a wide trunk, peeking at him. A light, happy feeling seeped through him at seeing his favorite blond again, but it also hurt to see him so...gloomy and unlike himself.

"Hi Roxas.." greeted Demyx, stepping up to him with Xigbar. "Are you still sad? Want to play with us?"

The short tyke shook his head. "No…thank you…"

"Still miss em eh?" asked Xigbar, sitting next to him. Roxas made a short nod.

"We miss him too…" spoke Demyx , and his companion gestured in agreement. "I hope he's okay..."

"Me too mate." The pirate added in dismay. "You sure you don't want to play with us? It can take your mind off of it." The youngest shook his head. "Alright, we'll join ya if ya want."

The musician stared at him, he never seen Roxas look so down. But he wondered…" Roxas…do you even like Larxene?"

The youngest boy raised his head with watery blue eyes and shook his head. "I don't l-like her! Axey is better, he l-loves me and is always there f-for me! He's kind and pretty and fun to play with…" Tears flowed down his cheeks as he bowed his head. Guilt raked Axel's heart, but the boy continued, crying and hugging Cookie tighter. "…i-its my fault he don't want to be friends anymore, a-and ran away…I-I…" He stuttered, his voice breaking as salty drops fell from his face. "…l-love Axey …a-and I just want him to come back…" Meanwhile, a light shower of rain started to pour from the sky.

Axel watched the blond with his emerald in admiration and surprise. _Roxas loves me? _He watched the two older boys embrace him in sympathy, sitting alongside him. He began feeling mad at himself. The way he acted was so stupid and selfish! Just because Roxas was playing with that mean thing that looked like a little girl didn't mean Roxas was disloyal or didn't care for him. It was quite the opposite, and he felt so horrible to even have doubted his friend.

"u-um…I want to be by myself right now…" said Roxas in light voice. "T-thank you anyway…"

"ya sure?" Xigbar questioned uncertain. He nodded. "Alright…well me and Demyx will be at the swings if ya want to come."

"See ya Later Roxas…" spoke Demyx in his smooth voice, his aquamarines looking sympathetic, afterwards holding hands with Xigbar and sped off.

The blond sat in silence again, alone with his doll, the only sounds being the slight creak of the old merry go round, and the gentle whistle of wind as it blew against his hair. Axel watched him for a few seconds in sadness at seeing him that way, extreme guilt because it was his fault, and affection over the feelings he felt for him. _I'm here Roxas, and I'm sorry._

"Roxy…" whispered a familier voice nearby Roxas, and a warm hand closed over his. He quickly glanced up to see none other than his best friend Axel, smiling affectionately down at him.

"Axey!" Roxas gasped in surprise, and swiftly as he could, he embraced the skinny boy tightly, his left cheek pressing against his chest. "I-I'm sorry Axey!" he sobbed, his waterworks soaking the boy's shirt. "I won't play with h-her anymore just please d-don't leave! I didn-" He stopped when Axel put his fingers on his lips to quiet him, a solumn look on his features. Roxas blinked at him confused, then the redhead hugged him close against him, his nose and lips stuffed into his hair.

"Roxas…I should be the one saying sorry…I got jealous and thought…that you didn't want to be friends anymore, cause you were playing with Larxene, and that was so stupid of me…I should've trusted you and let you play with whoever you want…I'm so sorry…" he let go of the boy and looked away feeling ashamed.

Roxas blinked at him for a few seconds in surprise, then smiled understanding what he meant. "Axey…" he took the other male's hands in his and smiled when their eyes met. "Its okay, I know you did it cause you really like me and… I-I really like you too…" he blushed glancing down at his feet shyly. "…I don't like her I…I love you…" he mumbled the last words more quietly, but Axel caught them and smirked.

He hugged the blond again, and kissed his cheek. "I know Roxy, I heard everything you said when you were with Xigbar and Demyx ….and….I love you too…"

Roxas smiled at this. "So…we're still friends right?"

"Well duh." Axel teased and ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle. "Cmon lets go join Xig and Dem…and I guess if you want…Larxene can come too." He grumbled.

Roxas made a frown. "B-But Axey…I don't like her! She's mean! " He then proceded to tell him what went on between him and Larxene, how he asked to invite Axel but she refused in a not so nice way.

Axel frowned. This was strange, since she acted nice to him when they were alone…_wait a sec_…of course, he should've figured it out before! She had planned it all out to break him and Roxas apart, so she could be with him, but unfortunately her ploy didn't work.

He glared at Larxene. _She won't get away with that. I'll tell Roxy about it later. _"No one calls my Roxy disgusting and gets away with it." Then he did a sly smirk facing back to Roxas. "C'mon…lets go get her back."

"Okay…but how?"

His eyes narrowed in thought. He saw a grass snake crawling along the soft grass, and his smirk grew. "I got an idea."

"Why do YOU get the one with the pink dress?" whined a little blond girl with braids in her hair, her lips into an annoyed pout as she held a doll with long brown hair wearing a short red dress.

"Because Selphie," Larxene saucily explained, holding a blond Barbie with a long pink gown covered with tiny bows. "I'm a princess and the prettiest girl here, and pretty princesses get pink dresses and only the best. That's what my mommy said."

"I think Axel's the prettiest…" mumbled another girl, but Larxene heard the comment and snapped a glare at her. "No he's not he's a boy dummy! Am I right?" The rest of the girls kept silent, and she crossed her arms at them aggravated, opening her mouth to argue when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced up to see it was Roxas holding out a small painted shoebox that seemed to look like it came from the art classroom. "This is from Axey. He says he wants you to have it."

Larxene gasped and screeched in happiness as she snatched it from the kid's hand. She narrowed her eyes at Roxas. "I don't want YOU to see it, go away!"

The blond just smiled kindly. "Okay~!" and ran off. Larxene quickly opened the box…and her eyes widened as she screamed terrified, dropping the box afterwards scrambling away from it. Immediately the other girls saw it too, therefore they also squealed and yelled in fright skittering away from it like a bunch of chickens. Out of the open box laying in the ground, crawled out the small grass snake that Axel discovered earlier.

From a distance Axel and Roxas saw the entire scene unfold, and as soon as they witnessed Larxene scream and frit in fright they burst into laughter, the pyro bent over clutching his stomach laughing until he fell onto the ground but not stopping. Roxas covered his mouth in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

The spoiled girl heard their laughter, and examined to where it came from. She scowled at noticing the two boys jeering. "YOU!" she shrieked pointing to them, whom have calmed down, grinning at her. "Now I really REALLY don't like you! y-you're….horrible!"

Axel just laughed some more. "Look who's talking!" he shouted back to her with a proud smirk. Roxas just stuck his tongue at her and giggled. Larxene fumed, hands in fists, stomping a foot, and marched away with her friends. "Well that was fun." He added turning to the shortie next to him that nodded with a smile. "Roxy, I think it's better you stay away from her and don't trust her either." The prankster told him what Larxene was trying to do the entire time.

"Okay," The youngest approved. "I don't want to be her friend anyway Axey." Axel chuckled and ruffled the boy's golden locks.

"Axel!" a familier voice called, and they curved their heads to see Demyx and Xigbar smiling at them. The musician was especially happy to see the redhead. In secret, he was missing him quite a lot, and was relieved to see him again.

"Hey," Axel casually greeted with a wave. The four boys quickly united again, and for the rest of the day, played together like all best friends would.

Soon after, it was time to go home once again, and the four friends parted ways. "oh my goodness, Axel!" said boy and Roxas spun around to see Aerith striding toward them with a relieved look on her face. She eyed Axel sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "Axel - …whats your last name?"

"…Sinclair…"

"Oh…well Axel Sinclair, don't you EVER do that again young man! The streets is a dangerous place, and you are way too young be going off on your own like that! Me and Roxas were so worried! Don't do it again, understand?"

"Yes…m'am…" he sighed, rolling his eyes when he bowed his head. Since he was now living with them, he had no choice but to obey, like it or not. _I think I liked having a drunk crazy but asleep mom better…nahh...anything's worth it to be with Roxas…_

Aerith sighed shaking her head, but kindly grinned. Boys are such trouble sometimes. "Well let's go home then, I baked some cookies for the three of us."

Roxas hopped up excited. "Yayy cookies! Let's go Axey!" His older companion smirked when he took his hand, and the two sped to the car with Aerith following in toe, the sky decorated with clouds and a brilliant sun, looking beautiful as ever.

* * *

A/n: xD ah don't you just love a possessive, troublemaker Axel? poor Roxy, but they're together again now and confessed too, so everything's all right again. I just wanted these 2 have their first fight is all, since all friends/couples do sometimes. As for Larxene, she deserved it. sorry to those who like her, but I don't like her. xD

Btw, sorry for those of you who gotten confused about my penname, its no longer Axelsgurl, as you can see.

well, I'm so sorry for taking this long, I'll try to update soon. The next chapter will certainly be interesting, I'm looking forward to writing it.^^ well, hope you all liked the chappie, and until next time,

~Electra


	17. Prisoner

hey guys! I know, its been forever. ): But dw, this story is still alive, and as I said before, I will continue it till its end. I've just been busy, and some things have changed, but this fic is still going. Btw, the song is My Immortal by Evanescence. If you like, you can listen while reading, adds to the sad effect. xD Well, enough talk, to the story~

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Kingdom Hearts' characters.

* * *

Chapter 16: Prisoner

Darkness surrounded the grey walls of the room, dust covering its corners. The only light filtered through a small, rectangular, metal barred window, making a yellow square onto the dirty floor. In a corner, chains clinked against its hard surface connecting to it, cuffing the wrists of a large figure hidden in the shadows.

_I'm so tired of being here _

He lay there motionless, except the slight fall and rise of his chest, his dark clothing ragged and torn. Legs laid forward, back pressed against the cold wall, head leaning against it. Messy, blond hair hovered over a black bandana covering his eyes, tied around his head.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

He felt so dirty, so cold. So alone. The only company he had…were his memories. The moments, the faces of the people he loved. There were times, where he wished that…they would just go away.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

Especially of someone in particular…

_Your presence still lingers here…and it won't leave me alone_

Even after all this time, he could still feel it, the unrelenting pain. The longing in his heart to see his family again, the grief of losing his lover, the cold metal cuffs bracing his wrists so snug for so long, they felt part of his skin, and feel of the hard floor, that he was forced to be accustomed to. _  
_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He had lost count of the time that went by, the minutes, hours, days...years. But because he couldn't tell, it all just felt like an eternity. There was everlasting silence as well, torment of wondering what he had done wrong to deserve this. He didn't even know where he was. The only time he heard any movement of life, was when a plate of food slid to his feet from a door opening somewhere in the room. But the memories of him…it reminded him that he used to live, that he was still…human. He always kept him safe, during all the years they were together.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…_

He knew now, from all of this darkness, that part of him remained in his lover. Nothing could take that away.

…_all of me_

His face, his voice…it still stung his mind, his thoughts, dreams. Many nights he had dreamt about his past life, only waking to the reality, with much disappointment, of where he was, in this same, cold, empty and quiet room. He supposed, it could make him not so sane. Those green eyes when they bore into his, a tinge of soft light reflecting on them, the long hair, color of the blood that ran through his veins.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

That pleasant, rich laugh that was so contagious, warmed his heart, the teasing smile, the crescent tattoos on the corners of those eyes..and of course..the nickname. _"What's up, chocobo head?" _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Countless of times, he told himself, more like cried through the cloth over his eyes, that he would never see him, or his family again. His wife, his son, his lover, but it never worked. Even though they were each in a different place, he could still feel it. Feel his presence inside him, despite the fact that he was alone in this place he called a prison…  
_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

He laid his back against the cold, hard wall, chains clinking again slightly as he moved, sore from sitting straight for hours. The only sound to be heard was of his own gentle breathing. He wondered…if this is what hell was like. Who knows, maybe he did something wrong, and didn't even realize it.

His mind again stung with memories of his precious little one. Blond, soft hair, big bright blue eyes that almost sparkled with happiness and youth, innocent, light voice, and of course, how small he was when he held him, soft, fragile. Oh how he couldn't forget the many times held that tiny hand…

Suddenly, he made a small choking sound, and began to cry to himself, his tears soaking the rag tied around his head, a few salty drops slipping through down his cheeks. So many times, those memories would break him down, including the feeling of being vunerable, useless, unable to escape, trapped in a darkness he didn't understand.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years_

But cry as he might, he would never forget them, though sometimes it scared him that he would. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't, and he knew…that though he lay in a corner of some darkened room, chained like some criminal, no matter what happened to him…they wouldn't forget him. Forget that they…

_But you still have all of me…me…me_

…were a part of him.

* * *

Who could this poor fella be? I'll let you guys guess.^^ Sorry for it being so short, but that's how its supposed to be, just a glimpse of something secret. Again, I'll try to update soon, hopefully won't take long as before. I'm going to try to push myself faster. Well, see you all later~!

~Electra


End file.
